Tournament Royale
by N.kirby
Summary: With PSASBR's first anniversary, a tournament was held for both old and new characters! This includes Capt. Blasto, Mr. Grimm, and Abe! But others see something that isn't right... Could one of the new contestants participating be up to trouble? Sequel to "A Newcomer's Journey". (Contains: Suggestive themes)
1. Prologue & Meeting the Newcomers

**((Hey guys! I decided that since "A Newcomer's Journey did surprisingly better than I though despite my stupid grammar mistakes/slips, I realized I left the story on a cliffhanger and should make a sequel! Keep in mind, it's also been a very long time since I played PSASBR… So fight-scenes will be harder to work on, especially with new characters in this story!**

**Edit: Whoops! Forgot the disclaimer! I don't own any of these characters, games or… Uh, do we even need the disclaimers anymore on ?))**

* * *

**Prologue**

Ever since the previous battle with Polygon Man, the All-Stars went quiet. Their goddess, Noire, was now in charge of Battle Royals.

Many such as Abe, Scorpion, Neptune, and Dart were all trying to get into the All-Stars.

Doctor Nefarious tried to get in and no longer be a background character, much to Rathet and Clank's disdain. As did Mr. Grimm, who only wished to swallow Sweet Tooth's soul.

Whether they be multi-platformers or exclusives... Some came, left, or stayed. One of the more notable ones was Pupul.

She was greatly obscure, but coming to the U.S soon. A badly-received expy of an older game and character who was also not well-known in western places.

The only reason Pupul was known is because how insanely social she was and how hard she tried to help everyone else. Plus the fact she and Neptune were one of the biggest reasons for Polygon Man being sealed away.

"Listen everyone, we have only that game sponsored by Coke, and Noire claims that we need to get on Nintendo's level by PSASBR's anniversary!" The intercom blasted with the sister of Noire, Uni.

It was unusual, at least for Captain Blasto. He knew that he was previously going to be in the All-Stars, but was cut out. And now they wanted him back for some reason. He wasn't used to the dark and gritty characters like Scorpion and Grimm, or the overly girly Neptune and Pupul.

Blasto took what he could though, and accepted the second invite. "We are planning to have a tournament this week!" Uni said, which surprised everyone. "Noire wants do something without Super Bot, and the winner gets to fight her and, gets whatever they like!"

When it wasn't Noire or Uni, no one else was in charge of the Battle Royals, someone had to sponsor it, it might as well be the strongest one participating. Captain Blasto thought about it… If he won, not only could he get a new game...

But a voice.

* * *

A week already passed, everyone was nearly prepared. Noire was a goddess, so there was no need to doubt her for a moment in her abilities to give one what they like.

Though some were unsure what to wish for really, and would rather just leave things as they are.

• Fat Princess wanted the greatest cakes and sweets found in any world.

• Sweet Tooth still wants to rid of Calypso, without Grimm in his way. And make Kratos pay… For his ice-cream cone.

• Neptune wanted to regain a vast majority of her memory... She had another wish, but doubts that Noire would allow it.

• Kratos wishes for the elimination of Zeus and others, possibly the revival of his family.

• Sackboy just wants everyone to be happy, even the more miserable ones.

• Pupul wishes to be the greatest magic user… Though some think she wants something else.

• Donte wants to be more known and takeover the original Dante.

The list went on and on as Uni looked over people's desires. "Most of these are either modest, greedy, unsure, or leaving it ambiguous!" Noire looked over to her sister. Who shook her head.

"Our All-Stars are like that. Not goody-two shoes like all those Nintendo characters. Tragic heroes and anti-heroes are more relatable, right?" Noire tried to joke, Uni attempted to laugh it off with her. "How should we sort these though? An all-out Battle Royale? Or a team battle?"

Uni looked at the list of character. "All-out, most of them wouldn't be able to agree on anything. Leave deciding whom fights whom first to me sis!"

* * *

**Chapter One**

• Heiahachi vs. Donte

• Radec vs. Isaac Clarke

• Raiden vs. Scorpion

• Mr. Grimm vs. Sir Daniel

• Sackboy vs. Jak & Daxter

• Big Daddy vs. Neptune

• Nathan Drake vs. Sweet Tooth

• Evil Cole vs. Dart

• Doc Nefarious vs. Sly Cooper

• Zeus vs. Cole

• Kat vs. Ratchet & Clank

• Spike vs. Pupul

• Kratos vs. Nariko

• PaRappa vs. Toro Inoue

• Fat Princess vs. Abe

• Captain Blasto vs. Emmett Graves

"Bit of random choices, don't you think?" Noire said to her sister, watching down from the balcony. "Well, it will do I suppose... And now!" She shouted to the intercom for everyone to hear, those not fighting or simple background characters were in their seats. Even Hades was standing still despite his size.

"The First Anniversary of the Playstation All-Stars is proud to present this tournament! All fights here must be fair three-point matches, no items, and no dirty playing! And that especially goes to some who know who they are!"

Heihachi stamped right into the arena, Noire made an exact virtual replica of 'The Graveyard'. The older man cackled. "Let me tell you now, Donte! I've seen the real Dante, a pizza-loving white-haired goof that hangs out with a vampire! You just come off as an arrogant anti-hero!"

Donte spit on the ground, pulling out his blade. "Much like yourself? Oh wait, I'm actually young and good-looking. I'm surprised you aren't kicked out for being in a 3DS game!"

"What?!" Heihachi growled. "I AM young and good-looking! Especially now and for eternity! An appearance like this made that Chun-Li girl curious!"

"Sure thing. Just watch your temper, or you'll go bald again. And I don't think your drugs cover that." He had enough out of Donte, charging at him.

* * *

Pupul sat down next to Neptune. "So we just sit here and wait for each passing battle? That seems kind of boring." She pouted a bit, Kuu sitting between both of them with twinkles in his eyes. "It doesn't help that these new guys are making me uncomfortable. They seem kinda creepy looking!"

Laughing at her friend, Neptune looked at the ones she was talking about. "You like Colonel Radec, but find these guys frightening?" Doc Nefarious, Scorpion, Abe, and Grimm saw them being talked about. "They're not scary in the slightest! I bet when you get to know them they're much bett-EEP!" A hand lifted her up, belonging to the reaper.

"Oh really kiddo? Not scary, eh?" Mr. Grimm said in his raspy voice. "How about now? I could suck out your soul right here after Scorpion tears out your spine!" His rival ignored the comments, Scorpion did not care for being talked about by a pair of girls.

Neptune gulped a bit. "You don't wanna do that, I'm a goddess! Of Planeptune, Purple Heart!" Mr. Grimm just laughed more from her saying that, putting her down out of amusement. Even after being held by the collar tightly, the goddess-girl didn't mind socializing. "This is my assigned-rival and friend, Pupuru!

"We met when trying to find Polygon Man, and got into a fight! I badly wounded her, but I apologized after the mistake… I thought she was working for P-Man, who took miss Noire's powers! After we ridded of him and Zeus sealed him away, we've been good friends!"

Mr. Grimm stopped laughing after those last parts, and Pupul nodded her head in agreement with Neptune. He did hear about Noire being helped by a friend, since her powers were taken by Polygon Man. Zeus spoke about this, as did Sweet Tooth and Kratos. The reaper could tell that this was no story made up by her then.

A scoff came out of him. "Goddess or not, you're lucky that I can tell you wouldn't lie about that. Someone normally wouldn't know this much if they were not involved with the overthrow of Polygon Man." Mr. Grimm was about to leave, but Neptune proceeded to ask.

"Hey! Wait up! I didn't get your name, and what is it you want here? The others too!" It was too late though, Mr. Grimm left to the bleachers next to Saffron and Hades. "Aww, not socially active I guess… Oh well! It can wait, right Pupuru?" The magical girl just giggled in embarrassment, it certainly was more safe than associating with Radec.

They were so busy chit-chatting, they forgot entirely about the fight that was going on. It was no surprise to anyone, that Heihachi won the battle very quickly. "Heihachi Mishima is the winner!" Uni shouted, followed by a round of applause. The older man let out a roar of laughter. "Next up, is Colonel Mael Radec of the Helghast again the Supernatural Space Engineer… Isaac Clarke!"

With her heart skipping a beat, Pupul made sure she would pay attention this time.

* * *

**((So that's chapter one and the prologue! Read and review please, I enjoy all comments and criticism where I can improve…**

**In case you were wondering what new characters are here**

**From the previous fic:**

**Dart - Legend of Dragoon**

**Pupuru(Pupul) & Kuu - Sei Madou Monogatari / Sorcerery Saga: Curse of the Great Curry God**

**Neptune / Purple Heart - Hyper Dimension Neptunia **

**[by the by, although I enjoy writing about these two RPGs… They're terrible, don't play them.]**

**Newcomers in this fic:**

**Mr. Grimm - Twisted Metal 1, 2, 3, 4 & Head-On... Not the one from Black and 2012**

**Scorpion - Mortal Kombat**

**Captain Blasto - Blasto**

**Doc Nefarious - Ratchet & Clank 3 and onward**

**Abe - Oddworld**

**keep in mind I know next to nothing about Oddworld and Blasto… So I'll try to pick up more research on them! Until then, leave your thoughts!))**


	2. Engineers, Helghans, Stalkers and Demons

**Chapter Two**

The virtual arena took the shape of the 'Stowaways' on a plane. Isaac stared down at his foe before chuckling. "Sweet Tooth is still mad at you for blowing up his truck you know... Though he told me you have a _stalker_ with a crush." A mumble came out of Radec, who responded.

"Nobody stalks or remotely follows me, or they would be shot down immediately. If you are referring to that girl who assisted in ridding of the Polygon Man, I had settled differences. Next time we met, we would be enemies once more, and not allies." Isaac Clarke just shook his head at the colonel.

Both of them slowly pulled out their weapons, waiting for Uni to start the battle. "Treating a lady like that isn't exactly right ya know-"

"She's as sadistic as me on the inside, facade of a hero who does not mind the pain of herself and others. Anything is a role-playing game that can be reversed in her eyes. Even then, she is too young for me, and love to me is a complete and utter joke, much to her heartbreak. You wouldn't know though, because you had not met Pupul."

Isaac did not enjoy being lectured by an insane and power-hungry general, in fact, he was flat-out disgusted by Radec. Uni rang the bells for the fight. "Sadist _or_ masochist, whatever she or you are into ain't my business! Let's just get this over with!" The colonel took not time at all to aim his rifle at Clarke, knocking him back to buy time.

* * *

Watching from above, Saffron observed the two men fighting. "So cruel to my student..." She sighed. "To think that she would choose him over Gigadis even is baffling." Hades let out a groan in response, Mr. Grimm joined her on that.

"Even I would treat a woman who appreciated me better, not that it would ever happen. I'm too much of a junkie, not to mention a figure of death." Hades turned his heard once more to look, letting out another groan. "No, I am not Thanatos. I may not look like it, but I was once a person." Saffron found it surprising that Mr. Grimm could even understand what the Greek God of the underworld was saying.

* * *

A large electrical blast emitted from Isaac Clarke. "Think fast!" Radec tried his best to jump over it, smack down the engineer from above. The Level One Super was dodged entirely, and in turn, Mael gained his own power to activate his missile.

Clarke had no time to react to the retaliation. Before he knew it, he exploded into shapes. "Well, that's one for you! Let's see who can gain AP quicker then score three wins! Let's hope your skill and planning is as good as you say!" Each blast from both contestants was quickly dodged and predicted, only being able to sneak through an attack when the foe was distracted.

From a bird's eye, this was amusing to the Hell Prince, Gigadis. Radec could only charge to Level One the second time he got a chance to knock back Isaac Clarke. It would not be wise to waste AP on a Level Two unless he could not reach the final. Even then, it would be better to keep gaining power, which is just what he did.

There would be no point to make this fight anti-climatic and boring, Radec would much prefer it being intense, and Isaac Clarke could see that he wanted it to end with a 'bang'. The rear of the plane opened, everything may have been a virtual reality, but the gravitational pulls still took effect as did missiles from the blimp hitting the horrible flying monster.

"C'mon Mael. You're gonna make this too easy for me! You may be quick with a blaster, but my attacks have more range, keep it up and I'll waste my AP on a Level Two!" The engineer was getting too close for comfort, Radec was not best with hand-to-hand combat. Eyes turning up away from his foe and the monsters, Mael took a jump to the back of the platforms, his back turned away from Clarke. "Oh really now? You're gonna run? I warned you."

"I am not running, warriors like me do not flee from battle-" Radec's gaze was upon the flying Gigadis, by the time he could finish his sentence he was blown up by Isaac's Level Two. "I'm finished with you now!" Anger boiled up, their score may have not been tied, but Radec would not let that distract him. He was focused on ruining Clarke and making him lose.

Going up to Clarke and throwing him down, Radec began to curb-stomp him. Starting up his flamethrower and setting up explosives, Isaac managed to recover in a couple of seconds to roll away. Taking out his knife and going after the engineer, only now he saw the glow around his body.

Level Three was ready, and Isaac was doing his best to gain a point with his own super before Radec could even end it. But it was too late. Mechanical wings spread and a jet was activated. "It's over from here, Clarke... Hm?" Locking onto the engineer and making him explode, Mael examined his airborne surroundings.

Nothing was there anymore. Gigadis had vanished, even then the match was over. "Match over!" Uni shouted, Radec made his landing as Isaac respawned. Even with the virtual 'Stowaways' gone, he continued to examine the skies.

"Kind of wish you didn't go all out on me near the end. Lucky there's no rule against that." Isaac Clarke noticed his foe still paying more attention to above. "Hey, is something up? You keep looking away from me and staring upwards." Radec shook his head, continuing to search.

Isaac ended up staring up with him out of curiosity. "I thought I saw a demon. And not the winged monsters meant to show up here. A man-like one, more like I had seen him before. As if we were being observed." He stopped finally, noticing that Clarke got distracted and that Noire was confused. "Enough of this, I'm surprised you are taking this loss well."

Shrugging, Isaac Clark exited. "So I lost, no biggie. I wasn't sure what I wanted anyway if I did win this whole tournament. Guess it's best to have this over with... By the way, your admirer is still watching you. Nice to know she cares." He saw that Pupul and Kuu had been watching over him. Radec let out a sigh of slight annoyance and left.

"Next up will be Raiden again Scorpion! Please be patient while our fighters get ready, and feel free to grab snacks and refreshments!" Uni said in a bright voice. Some got out of their seats instantly to do just that.

* * *

"Is your friend alright?" Scorpion asked in concern to Neptune. The goddess was surprised to see the spector actually being a bit social. "She seems to be quite absorbed in that fight between those… Space men." He didn't understand exactly who or what Colonel Radec and Isaac Clarke were, as he was still a bit new.

She just simply looked back at her friend. "Oh, it's a long story! You wouldn't want to hear it. Besides, you have a fight to go to!" Neptune giggled. in which Scorpion requested that he would at least listen after his match against Raiden.

A soft mumble came out of Pupul. "If we cross paths again… I won't hold back, as you said, we would be enemies once more…!" Kuu growled slightly, but his partner let out a smile, one that could tell anyone that she was willing to go on with anything.

* * *

**((Welp, here's chapter two! And here we see the young Prince of Hell; Gigadis, once more… What could he possibly be doing? Is there a side-plot perhaps?))**


	3. Flames of the Depths

**Chapter Three**

"For the record, I do not tear out spines like you told that goddess girl. That is Sub-Zero's method of finishing someone. I prefer slicing or burning my foes. Whether with a weapon, kicking them into a fiery void, or taking off my mask…" Scorpion said to his rival.

The reaper just stood there for a moment, watching both his rival prepare his weapons. "Whether you could or not, you look like you would end someone violently. Granted, it's not allowed here, but I was only proving a point to that 'goddess'. She and her friend are too naive for a place like this! At least that PaRappa kid and some others know what they're up against!"

Growling and shaking his head, Scorpion left the break room to head for the arena. "All I'm saying is to not confuse me for the brother of my enemy. And there is more to what you see, I figured that a reaper of souls would know that. Do not mess around with a goddess." Mr. Grimm watched his friendly-fire go to his challenge, all he could do in response was smash the locker next to him.

"Pah! Defending an excuse for a deity… She may be associated with Noire and have helped seal away Polygon Man, but I shall see for myself what 'Purple Heart' really is! Once I defeat that Fortesque character of course…" He continued to mumble off.

* * *

Raiden stepped forward, the arena taking the form of the Twisted Metal's 'Black Rock Stadium'. He took a good look at his opponent, Scorpion did the same. "I am not sure why I feel the need to tell you this, but the Raiden where I come from is a God of Thunder. Both of you have the power of electrical manipulation, swift in battle.

"Only difference other than God and cyborg, can you be more or less competent and powerful than him?" Taking out his blades, Raiden pointed them to Scorpion. "I suppose I will find out now, won't I?" Uni rang the bell for them to start, there was no more hesitance or conversation.

Not that Raiden wished to respond to the spector regardless. He felt the blades in his legs stretch out, slashing at Scorpion. There was no moment for him to question his foe's motives, only to rid of the undead ninja with no mistakes.

Each cut was powerful and quick, Scorpion may have also been fast on his feet, but he needed time to learn more about his opponent before trying anything. Unfortunately, Raiden had to do the same, which could be used to the spector's advantage. He teleported behind the man covered in metal, striking him with flames before uppercutting him.

Recovering, he kicked down Scorpion, already at his super. It was clear that Raiden would gain AP much faster than he imagined, and would have to rely on Level One or Two supers for now... And the explosives, bullets, and vehicles did not help at all. It was incredibly distracting to the fighters.

* * *

Heihachi examined everyone with his binoculars. "Quick with the AP gaining and reflexes. I have not seen many do that other than those Street Fighters or Darkstalkers!" He cackled, and it was all true for the most part. Most of the All-Stars were a bit slow. "But this spirit from the underworld…! Perhaps there was more to those Mortal Kombat fools than just ridiculous amounts of blood and gore spilled!"

The older man just continued to smirk, not caring for how insulted the others behind him were. "That's not what I requested you search for." Radec stood behind him along with others. "I saw that fool you chained up to that rocket, flying above myself and Isaac Clarke. He seemed to be greatly absorbed in-"

"I remember that Sir Daniel knocked that cheap rip-off of Satan-sama over the head, that's what!" Heihachi continued to say aloud. "He could be the next Prince of Hell or demon land like he says, but that doesn't excuse the fact for a devil he is no match for the original!"

"S…Satan?!" Sir Daniel stuttered, it would normally be impossible to tell what he was saying, but that first part could be understood.

"Prince of Hell? Demon world?" Donte piped in, despite his loss he chose to stay and watch over. "Too bad the only thing I remember from our visit to that other land was that dark swordsman saying he 'wanted' Nariko. Needless to say that saying that to one with the Heavenly Sword is a poor choice." He chuckled, before getting glared at by Heihachi.

Donte shut himself up, knowing that he would get another beat-down most likely if he didn't. "I don't see any sign of that idiot above the skies! You must have been seeing things! From the way I sent him off, that demon boy will be stuck on the moon!" Radec instantly objected, claiming he never 'imagines' things in his line of vision. Sir Daniel just felt himself tense up in bits of fear from the fact the demon he hit over the head was close to the devil himself.

All four of them did not see two characters scurry away out of line of vision or senses. "I hate to say it, but Radec wouldn't imagine things, he may be right about what he saw… You can't be too sure!" Spike whispered to PaRappa. "He may be a completely evil leader, but we can't doubt anything! We have to tell the others!"

"What about Noire? She needs to know the most if anything! Unless she wanted this guy flying around..." PaRappa thought about it. "Or maybe both you and Mael are paranoid like always!" He joked, Spike had a look of disdain. "I'm only kidding around! Don't worry, I'll tell Noire about it and the possibility of foul play, you can inform everyone else to be on the look out!" Both of them agreed on that, and split up.

* * *

It was a tied score so far, two points to two. "Get over here!" Scorpion aimed his chains, but they missed, he realized that his Level One would no longer grab onto Raiden, who had learned his pattern. Space shuttles in the background also attempted to shoot AP out of both of them, yet they were still full of stamina.

The spector was more surprised though that he could only shout and use that by means at a certain amount of power, rather than at will. He was even more shocked that Raiden was not a bloody and battered mess like his usual opponents. Scorpion dodged each slash the cyborg tossed at him, they tried to counter each other's own moves.

By now, the match felt as if it had lasted longer than they thought. They were both running into each other and then trying to strike from behind. Every time Scorpion vanished away, Raiden knew where he would show up next before he could be struck down. In Noire's eyes, it was one of the most intense battles she witnessed. No one was able to be this intelligent, observing, and powerful all at once in a single match.

Only one of the shuttles broke up the close combat, AP went flying. Scorpion got himself together quick enough to nab it. He noticed the blue aura turn brighter. "Level Two it is then!" Raiden tried to stop it, or gain a Level Three which is what he was aiming for, but the ninja pulled off his mask.

Letting out a battle cry, Scorpion showed his face. A skull covered in flames, he proceeded to blow out fire from his jaws, Raiden could feel the pain and how horrible it was just before he exploded into shapes. The crowd gasped, some cheered, Noire felt herself burst into an applause. Uni joined in with her.

"Did you see that Uni? That was AMAZING!" Uni nodded in agreement. "After this, I want you to look over the control panels so I can speak with Scorpion and Raiden. Do you think you can do that, little sister?" She nodded a second time. Raiden respawned down on his knees, still feeling the burns on himself.

A hand reached out for him. Raiden was still shocked by Scorpion's 'face' and hesitant. "I think you should put that mask back on, it's giving everyone a shock."

* * *

"You fought well. I was highly impressed, Raiden. I hope that I did not harm you too much with my final blow." Raiden was still unsure to trust the spector, as he had trust issues with nearly anyone. With some few exceptions. "If it's really burning you still, you should inform someone... I hoped that my 'fatality' would not be as painful as normally, since my powers are different here."

Raiden was quiet. He was silent for the whole time he fought Scorpion. Only a small murmur came out from him. "They say you don't talk much, and do not socialize, even less than your rival. I find it amusing that you seem to be friendlier toward me than how people made you seem or how you first showed up." Noire showed up just in the nick of time.

She did not even warn Scorpion, and just shook his hand constantly. "I was pleased enough that you wished to join us for this at first Scorpion, but seeing you and Raiden fight for such a long period of time! Not something most other than Kratos, Nariko, and Cole can do!… Both Cole's anyway! And all without any highly violent or gory demises!"

No one even paid attention to PaRappa nearly skateboard into the Lastation goddess. Scorpion just replied. "That would be true but… Raiden is hurt." Noire flinched slightly. "My Level Two may have left burns on him. I did not even intend on harming him this badly." It seemed unusual from one who participates in Mortal Kombat to worry about someone he knows next to nothing about, but understandable.

"Hate to interrupt this, but Noire! I was looking all over for ya!" All three of them made their attention to PaRappa. "You heard of any Prince of Hell?"


	4. Walk of the Undead

**Chapter Four**

There was a moment of silence from everyone. "Me and a friend overheard that Radec saw him flying around the arena." Noire remembered that the Helghast leader and Isaac Clarke were looking up toward the sky once the fight was over. "I think Heihachi shot him into space during the time when we first met Pupul. He was mad at Mael and Sir Daniel..."

Noire took a moment. "That's… But… Gigadis! He's harmless! Yes, he is the self-proclaimed Prince of Hell-"

"Hold on a moment." Scorpion interrupted both of them. "Prince of Hell? I had heard no mention of that, if something is being done to this tournament or there is an ambush, you best make sure it does not happen." Noire looked down, taking Raiden by the arm to assist and tend to his burns.

She felt herself try to think of an excuse. "Perhaps it is best that you ask someone else, I am… Busy! I need to care for Raiden, question PaRappa here, then go back to my post so my sister will not mess anything up." Carefully, Noire tugged the cyborg. He did not want to move, and would've rather join Scorpion in listening to what PaRappa was referring to.

Only for a few seconds did Scorpion remember that he wanted to hear what Neptune's story about Pupul's behavior, and perhaps he could get info about Gigadis from her as well.

* * *

"Pupuru is in love with Colonel Radec. She thinks he's her soul-mate, from a fortune-teller's word." Scorpion took a moment to process that, as did Mr. Grimm, who bursted into laughter. "Don't make fun of her! If Pupuru thinks that, uh… Cold-blooded general is her true love, then leave it be! Sure it's odd, but…

"She came a long way to find someone like Radec, and he helped her bring Kuu to her side when he faced Polygon Man. But afterwards, he told Pupuru that they would be enemies again." Pupul was not in the break room, it was just those three.

Continuing to laugh, Scorpion managed to shut up Mr. Grimm with a glare and a palm slapping against the reaper's jaws. "That explains quite a few things. Neptune, could you tell me who Gigadis is?"

Her eyes lifted up. "Oh, him? Pupuru said that he's a demon lord that wants her to be his fiance, whatever that means. Why do you ask?" Scorpion flinched again, removing his hand, making Mr. Grimm crack up even more. The spector proceeded to explain what had happened earlier.

Mr. Grimm recollected himself, gasping for air despite his lack of lungs. "There are SO many things wrong with that! I needed something to humor myself with before my match, so I thank you! I can only hope it gets better from here!" Neptune gave a smile at him, not having a single care that his thanks was purely sarcastic. Scorpion had nothing else more to say.

* * *

"What shall this arena become? Uhhh…" Uni nibbled on her nails, covering her eyes, then pressing a button. Sir Daniel tripped over himself a few times when he entered, the arena was transformed once more, this time into Metropolis. Not particularly a good place to fight his opponent.

Entering and seeing his foe, Mr. Grimm took a long look at Fortesque, before cackling again. "Once again! I am greatly humored by the antics of you All-Stars! When I was told of an undead warrior that had ridded of an evil wizard, and played golf with Sweet Tooth of all things, I expected someone like Kratos. And I would have done anything to make sure that when you became restless again, I would swallow your soul!"

Sir Daniel was torn between terrified and insulted. He lifted his sword and shield slowly. "A sword and shield again me? Hope you have more than that, jawless freak." A mumbled response came from the knight, who awaited Uni to chime in and start the battle.

Uni rang the bell, and Mr. Grimm made a scythe appear before his own hands. "Let's see who's the best with weapon combat, shall we? As much as I would rather absorb your soul for myself, that is against the rules!" Sir Daniel tossed his axe at the reaper while he was busy talking, then proceeding to taunt him.

The reaper did not take it well. Mr. Grimm attempted to let the red-coated wisps blind and harm Sir Daniel, who was charging straight for him. The blow impacted the knight, blinding his only eye, the ramming didn't stop though. The both of them were knocked over onto the conveyor belt.

Opening up and shifting to the side, Grimm and Sir Daniel moved to each side of the belts. The laser barrier was harmless, rain was pouring down as both undead attempted beat each other down. Dan raised his hammer high, before coming down to smack his enemy with it.

It dazed him for a few seconds. Seeing the blue aura around Fortesque made Mr. Grimm slash him down with his scythe. Rain began pouring down, Sir Daniel knew what it meant and he backed away slightly. The death-bringer was not clever enough to predict this however.

"You have suddenly become tense, what is wrong n-" Mr. Grimm felt himself whiplashed brutally by the Hydra, he screamed before landing back onto the belt with AP pouring out.

* * *

Captain Qwark felt himself chuckle a bit at the sight. "Man, I am lucky that it wasn't me being chomped down and flung this time!" One of the Hydra heads stared at him, hissing and then smacking himself toward the audience, only to be repelled.

He screamed in fear and recoiled to the floor of the bleachers. "Noire said there's a big barrier covering everything, so do not worry about the lives of yourself and others." Ratchet claimed. Clank perked up, picking up a signal.

"Pardon me, but I seem to be recieving up a message from Spike. We may have to see what he wants, as much as I would like to see how this match turns out." They both ot up from their seat, making way toward the halls and to where Spike was. Qwark remained, still shaken.

Shaking his head, Qwark looked up to see Sweet Tooth right behind where he was sitting. "Come on Dan! I didn't lose a golf match against you just for you to get beaten by Grimmy!" Upon the sight of the clown, he entirely fainted.

* * *

Grimm felt himself charged up to release his Level Two. He did not want to bother with a Level One just yet, and would rather test stronger attacks. "This destruction is at a whole new level, Fortesque! Death Spawn!" Sir Daniel ran toward his foe, then stopped in his tracks, feeling the fires of souls take over his body and then explode.

Upon his return, Daniel grunted in anger. He himself had a Level Two still on his side, and was waiting for Grimm to at least get in a good range. The reaper had to avoid the gaping hole between the conveyor belts, containing a grinder. And the large Hydra proceeding to eat shuttles was a nuisance as well.

Even with all that planning, Grimm was a fast AP obtainer, relentlessly using his rapid-fire gun on the undead warrior. His Level One came right back, tossing an explosive right toward Daniel. Once again the knight was hit, and exploded.

"Hah! You're making this too easy! Your defeat will be a swift one, as much as something flashy would be much better!" Mr. Grimm dashed to his enemy once more, jumping over to strike down. Dan found his chance to aim his goblet up high, activating his Level Two.

The blast made Grimm blow up into shapes, upon his return, Daniel could see the madness boiling up in the soul-collector. All he could thing of doing was tossing a drumstick and making sure he could gain all of his AP back before any chance of losing occurred. By then the Hydra left the nearly destroyed place.

With his bony hand reaching out, Mr. Grimm gained a grip onto Sir Daniel's armor. "If I could, I would toss you to the Hydra and take your spirit! But such are these pathetic rules!" He shouted, tossing the knight toward the grinder, Dan felt the pain go through him, as he climbed out.

Stepping onto his hands to knock him back into the grinder, Mr. Grimm began taunting Fortesque. "Your power will NEVER compare to mine! No matter how many magic-using freaks you take down! I am the embodiment of Death!" Sir Daniel moved himself up to avoid his opponent, smacking him with his blade and wanting to make sure he could not get any more AP.

Each combo made Grimm knock back. It was clear that Sir Daniel was the kind that did damage more when he was closer or at least angered enough. "At least I didn't return as a zombie, a pirate, a cannibal, and a punk all in the same game series!" He could barely understand Dan's mumbling, but the reaper knew that it was a form of an insult.

Both the scythe and sword clanged against each other. "Oh yeah? Well at least my speech is clear! You need a translator or something before I can actually get remotely pissed off by anything coming out of you!" Recoiling from that, Sir Daniel attempted to ram into Mr. Grimm, who only pulled out an explosive.

That was it for Sir Daniel Fortesque, he was out of the tournament, as he was obliterated. "Game set! We have our winner! Give it up for Mr. Grimm!" There was the sound of cheering, such loud voices Grimm had not heard since the last Twisted Metal contest. But those were screams of fear, and not excitement like this stadium.

* * *

**((I'm sorry to any Sir Daniel fans who wanted him to win! I like Dan too, don't worry! I just had plans for Mr. Grimm was all! ;;**

**Also, maybe it's just from focusing more on fighting scenes this chapter, but this feels shorter… Next chapter will be rather dialogue/story focused!))**


	5. A Chaotic Alliance

**Chapter Five**

The next match was between Sackboy versues Jak and Daxter. Little Sister was eager to watch one of her best friends fight. "Come on Mr. B! We need to give fluffy-stuffing our support!" Big Daddy groaned in slight disapproval. "Then afterwards, we can invite him for a tea party along with others! At least the ones before their fights!"

Little Sister was so busy in her imagination land, she had not seen Spike run into her. "Yikes! Watch- Uh, I mean…" The boy was greatly intimidated by Big Daddy, as any normal person would be. "Sorry about that!" She blinked in surprise, being helped up by him.

"What's the hurry anyway Mr. Spike? Are you coming to a nice little tea party also?" She asked in her rather unusual voice. Big Daddy continued to stare down at Spike, who was shivering in his sneakers now.

He gulped and tried to find it in him to respond. "Just a meeting! No offense to you or anything, but you probably wouldn't understand what's going on! People saw something and we're making a big deal out of it right now… It's nothing for you to worry about! Leave it to the heroes!" Spike tried to make a break for it, leaving a highly confused Little Sister.

* * *

"He really was Scorpion! See Kuro?" The white cat squealed, while his friend just rolled his eyes toward Kat instead. "He's one of the most well-known fighters next to Ryu! It feels great to have him in the tournament! Right? Maybe he can give me his autograph! Or maybe I will be challenged by him in a non-violent way like he was against Raiden! I can barely contain myself!"

Kuro just continued staring. "Maybe to you. My favorite fighting protagonists are Morrigan Aensland, Kasumi, and Black Orchid." Toro just gave him a look of annoyance. "Ooh! And Shadow Yamato! They're all pretty! Anyway, Spike said there would be a quick meeting once he came back. Let's hope he keeps his word!" On the other side of the room, Dusty gave protective glares to the other feline.

The door was broken down by Spike, who closed it behind him. "Whew! Close call! Don't wanna be drilled by that- Is this everyone?" He took a long look at the crowd. There was Toro, Kuro, Kat, Abe, Blasto, and Dart. "Where's Pupul?! She needs to know this the most!" With a giggle, Neptune skipped to the room with Pupul's pet. Kuu happened to be fast asleep.

"I can't find Pupuru either! I think she's hiding in the restroom, that's where she said she was going when I last saw her! Otherwise I'm stuck with Kuu for now." Mr. Grimm and Scorpion entered as well, Toro felt himself bounce up and down. "As for the others, they feel it's not that important coming from you, since you're always paranoid." Spike gritted his teeth, he never did like those remarks.

Reaching toward his bag, Toro pulled out a notepad as Scorpion spoke. "This is about the Hell Prince; Gigadis, is it not?" Spike flinched. "Because the three of us already know for the most part. We overheard the talking dog mention it."

Kat finally piped in. "When most of us were traveling with Pupul, we did see him! He was rather angry at some of us, before being launched into space by Heihachi!"

"We know that, the flattened canine said so. As ridiculous as the claim sounds, I've heard even more unusual things from you weirdos." Mr. Grimm replied, averting his eyes around. Kat and the others gave him a detested look.

Blasto wanted to speak, but could not do to the loss of his voice years ago. This made him grow more and more curious. "Does Noire know about this?" Dart questioned.

"Yes, that's how we found out."

"Does she plan on doing anything about it?"

"We do not know yet. She either will not believe it entirely, question Radec, or put up larger defenses." Neptune said in response. "She told me long before this started that there was a barrier that blocks anything from coming in or out of the arena. The audience is safe too."

Shaking his head in disappointment, Dart pointed. "She can't go questioning that abusive nut-job! Otherwise we'll all get in trouble by him! Whether Noire does something or not, it's best if we act like nothing happened. I'm sure this demon lord Gigadis wants us to worry!" Abe nodded in agreement with his rival.

It was true as well. Scorpion wanted to object, but was interrupted. "Let it go for now. We'll resolve this for another time! Let's just go watch the weasel and his tall elfish friend get beaten by a burlap sack doll!" Mr. Grimm began leaving, not before pointing a finger at Neptune. "And you! Once they're done, tou better shape up! Because through these thin walls, I overheard Noire wants you to fight Mr. B!"

A raspy laugh echoed from him. Scorpion had just about enough of Grimm's cocky behavior, but chose to follow and give the reaper another scolding. The others aside from Neptune herself were greatly annoyed by him as well. "Tad egotistical I suppose? Or bent up on something?" Abe asked, turning to Blasto.

Unfortunately, Blasto wanted to say so many things, but could not with lack of voice. Toro was done flipping through the pages. "Ken Masters, Bad Box-Art Megaman, Akuma, Pac-Man… Aha! A blank page! Oh Scorpion- Huh?!" He squeaked, looking around. "Waaah?! He left before I could get his autograph?!"

* * *

Sounds of chaos coming from his landing, Gigadis approached the unusual man with the scarred face. "Calypso." He said. "I have done what you have asked of me, Minion shall no longer be any nuisance to you or ask for the powers that you had taken from him."

He cackled. "Excellent job, Prince Gigadis! How is the spy doing? I trust he is well under your control?" Calypso's long hair covered his other eyes, only one of them looked into Gigadis' direction.

"They have not suspected a thing, he blends in perfectly! But I cannot take credit for the demi-god's idea!" He took a moment to examine the apocalyptic land around them. "Now, I have done my word in keeping Minion away... You must do yours!"

Calypso frowned slightly at this. "Yes, I know. Causing chaos at the right time to break the barrier set up by Noire. Then killing off or at least sealing away the All-Stars for you, except Pupul. But Mr. Grimm is there, is he not? It would be difficult to keep someone who eats souls at bay!" Gigadis continued his look of excitement.

Lifting up the crystal ball in his hand, Gigadis peered into it. "No worries at all, this ball I had taken from Eternia says he will be too distracted by the goddess of Planeptune. And it will continue from there to the point where he will entirely forget about you, Sweet Tooth, and the tournament!"

"My, my! And I thought that holding the gothic fortune-teller girl was pointless! Keep this up, and you may be on my level of diabolical rather than a joke as they called you!" Gigadis glared slightly, trying to laugh it off sarcastically.

There was a sudden dark aura behind them. Gigadis turned, his evil grin coming back. "Consider yourself lucky for us to bring you out of Hell…

"Lord Zarok."

Taking form, the wizard bowed. "Calypso and Gigadis… Tell me this now, darlings, why has my power not fully recovered from my revival by you and the all-knowing deity?" Gigadis put the ball away, and snapped his fingers. The three of them were now sent to an underground pathway.

Zarok examined the surroundings. They were surprisingly well decorated, coated in green walls with the decorations of winged demons, a red carpet covering the floors, golden doors with the symbol of a six-pointed star. "I can see you're intrigued greatly. I shall tell you then, Satan-sama himself once resides here, the depths of Lyla's Ruins! I was given this place to hide when-"

"I understand this but, where is the host?" Gigadis rolled his eyes, slightly insulted by Zarok's impatience. He opened the door, a lone girl in the center of the ground. "Ah! So this is the fortune-telling witch? A little dainty and petite, but it will do!" Covering himself in smoke, Eternia woke from the noise.

Upon opening her eyes, there was a large serpent. "Enjoy your meal, Lord Zarok. You're going to need it to get rid of the pesky reaper who managed to defeat Fortesque!" Calypso said, greatly amused as they all watched Eternia yell in surprise and attempt escape.

All was futile.

* * *

**((Welp, Gigadis is really serious after all… And he's got help. Don't worry, Eternia is alive!… Just… Eaten and power absorbed, MediEvil was always filled with dark yet goofy humor so…**

**On the plus side, fan-boy Toro! And references to other games! Yay! See if you can name the ones referenced! :D))**


	6. Big Daddy's Rage

**Chapter Six**

Cheering for Sackboy's victory, Little Sister made her way to the stadium. She was blocked off by her protector slightly. "He did so well Mr. B! Oh look! What's this?" The both of them had a long stare at the girl with lavender hair, Neptune. "It's the friend of miss Noire! Perhaps she wanted to come to the tea party afterwards!"

Neptune blinked in confusion for a moment. "Party? That sounds nice! Where is it anyway?" Watching from above, Scorpion and Mr. Grimm were surprised to see the goddess-girl not intimidated by anything.

"It's for winners only! Which means Mr. B will have to not come if you want to! What would you think about that Bubbles?" Big Daddy let out a groan of anger, the 'eyes' on him turning to a red as he revved up the drill on his arm. Neptune was still not threatened horribly by it.

The arena took the form of the depths. "Geez, it's gonna feel weird with Hades out there, rather than in here… But oh well! Goddess against abomination!" Uni said, looking up toward the audience. The Greek god of the underworld himself was also quite puzzled on how this would entirely play out.

With the bell ringing, Big Daddy hurled himself toward Neptune. Throwing down his arm against her, beating the girl down with his drill. "Yikes! Guess I better shape up like the reaper said after all!" Pulling out her sword, Nepnep jumped back, slicing directly at the large monster.

"How amusing! I told you so, Scorpion! Watch her struggle in vain!" Mr. Grimm pointed. "This is no goddess, not even a spawn of one! Just a regular girl with a wild imagination! Even if she did assist in ridding of the Polygon Man!" Big Daddy continued to toss each attack toward Neptune.

She tried her best to hold Bubbles back, each slice only slightly phased him. "Come on! I'll slice you in two!" The concept of actually saving up her power in this form was not a good idea. All she could do was jump around, kick, and cut her foe.

Even then Big Daddy already had his Level Two ready, he charged right into her. One point was already given to the mechanical monster. It was entertaining to Mr. Grimm, not so much for the others. Through the audience, Pupul returned to the audience to shout to her friendly fire.

"Nepnep! Come on! Show him you're true form! It'll make AP gaining easier! Toro is allowed to change costumes, don't let anything stop you!" Mr. Grimm glanced at Pupul, before he turned his attention back to the fight. All had gone quiet, and Big Daddy stopped attacking momentarily to see his foe not move.

**[YOU READY FOR THIS?]**

**[PROGRAM EXECUTION]**

Jumping up from her spot and toward flowing numbers. "I don't wanna… But I guess I gotta!" Not wanting to take up too much time, disks spun around Neptune. Turning her into an entirely different character. The same one most had seen in Polygon Man's lair. "Now then, here I come! I may be lacking in some places now, but gain in others!" She lunged at Big Daddy.

Mr. Grimm stood still. "It… It cannot be! She truly is Purple Heart?!" He took a long time to examine her. "That's impossible! But could it really…?! Smooth lavender hair, the long pigtails, covered in black, mature and tall body… It's the whole description of Purple Heart!" Scorpion felt himself grin under the mask.

"Didn't I tell you so? You should have not been underestimating or doubting, even I could tell from a god when I see one." Mr. Grimm threw down his scythe, nearly scratching Scorpion. "Why must you be so fixed up on this anyway?"

Brute force and pure skill. She was slower with AP gaining, but could give off as much knock-back as Big Daddy. "Because! I need to know who I'm fighting against if I'm pitted against her! I thought this would be a walk in the park!" Scorpion could see past the lie slightly, Mr. Grimm was clearly trying to cover up for something, but he wasn't sure what.

Leaping into the air to dodge the zaps, Purple Heart's Crossing Combos were enough to prepare her own Level Two. She remembered that it was harder to avoid than the Charge Shot. Big Daddy on the other hand, released his Level One. Little Sister jumped out, knocking over Neptune to explode one more.

A sigh came out of Mr. Grimm. "One to Two… That monster is in the lead! Only now I don't want him to win!" He gritted his teeth. "If she loses, I cannot test her myself!" Scorpion found himself turning more skeptical towards his rival. Neptune readied herself, purple lights being tossed in a star pattern. "Yes! Tied now… Just need her to win!"

Purple Heart returned to use Dual Edge. "You should feel lucky about having me use this on you!" She said in a serious tone. "Normally this could slice ones body in half, sweeping them at full power! My Level Three is a more deadly version of this! If not for these odd rules, many things would be changed!" He groaned in response, trying his best to ram her down and get in one last super.

By then the Patapons arrived on the cliff to cheer on the fight, making the unusually dark area cheery. Bubbles wanted to at least stun his enemy but instead…

He met face-first with a wall. Letting out a growl and his 'eyes' turning to red again as he turned back to Neptune. There was a crumbling. "Well. How masterful, expected from a beast like yourself." Purple Heart taunted. Big Daddy let out one last roar as he pounded against the ground to harm her.

Stumbling over herself, Purple Heart landed on her backside. "Yaah!" It was impossible to get up, and Bubbles had his Level One at hand. Neptune rolled her eyes upward. "Hmph! Hate to tell you this; big, strong, and awful... But this games just about over! Don't move from that spot!" A moan of puzzlement escaped Big Daddy.

There was more crumbling. He tilted himself upward to the ceiling, only now noticing the pillar coming down on him. It did not crush him, but allowed AP to fly out for Neptune to collect. "This is it! Charge Shot!" Big Daddy could not react, feeling the pulses of power vaporize him.

Uni declared the match over, in tune Patapons dancing around. Big Daddy returned, and Neptune changed back to her human form. "Whew! Told you, didn't wanna! Are you okay?" Bubbles just had a long stare, still a bright red. Anger was blinding him as he activated his drill once more to tackle the goddess girl. "AYYEEE!"

Gulping, Uni reached for the communicator. "Sis! You're needed! Quickly! Big Daddy is attacking Nepnep_ after_ the fight!" There was no response. "Sis?! Sis! Ugh! What is she doing?! Can someone_ please_ help detain him?!" Little Sister attempted to pacify the parent-figure, but he was still boiling with frustration.

None of the Patapons could do anything, they were just there for background and not assistance. Uni eliminated the virtual arena, by the time it was gone, someone had finally came in from one of the door-hatches. Neptune wasn't paying attention, feeling her terror-filled body lifted off of her feet.

"I've got 'er! No need for help!"

"A-are you sure?" Neptune turned her head, seeing a worried Pupul. "I-if you say so!" She did not want to argue with the savior, Nepnep looked at the arms and body, Mr. Grimm. No one would ever believe to be rescued by a death-bringer.

* * *

After such drama, Big Daddy was detained much to Little Sister's arguing with the two goddesses. Neptune was instantly being catered for by her friends. "Where were you?!" Uni yelled. "You're the older one! You should be the responsible one-"

"I had other responsibilities! I needed to question PaRappa about something. Tell me, have you seen any sightings of Gigadis?!" Uni stopped in her tracks, then shook her head. "Hmph, well, enough of that. Back to your little incident. Is Neptune alright?" Noire felt herself overwhelmed, two things at once happened today and she could barely do anything about them.

Uni nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah! Pupuru is using some healing magic on her, and Grimm pulled her out of the arena before Big Daddy could do any harm." A sigh of relief came out of Noire, her sibling just tried to change to subject. "Uh, anyway! Nathan Drake will be fighting Sweet Tooth next, right? Let's worry about that, I'm sure the others have things under control!" The sisters agreed on that.

* * *

**((The next two chapters are entirely going to be fight scenes, and then shift to story every little bit. My apologies if this one also seems short!))**


	7. Uni's Curiosity

**Chapter Seven**

"Well well well! Look who's ready to bleed!" Nathan Drake turned, not pleased in the slightest of who his opponent was. It was like Noire was intentionally testing him. "As much as I'd rather make sure Radec goes back to his grave for blowing up my truck the first time, or making Kratos pay, using you as a punching-bag would be just as satisfying!"

Noire and Uni watched from above. "My money is on Nathan Drake but… Kane's still bent up on that ice-cream? What does he want to be paid with? Money? Souls? Blood?" The goddess of Lastation shook her head for a moment, reaching for a bag of popcorn.

The sister just blinked with a smirk on her face. "Maybe he wants to be paid in something else." Uni tried her best not to giggle. "You know where I'm getting at, right? 'Foe Yay'? Go on TVtropes?" Noire just groaned a bit at her sibling's comments.

"Why don't you ask him that yourself? You go on the internet way too much…" The arena took form of the Time Station, the bell rang and Nathan Drake wanted to at least keep the mad-clown at a distance, far away from him as possible. His only way of doing that was kicking barrels to Sweet Tooth's path.

Sweet Tooth himself even had trouble keeping balance. He was not exactly the most agile when not in his vehicles of destruction, but threatening if one got close enough. He jumped onto a platform to avoid any more of it, setting down a land-mine. "keep this up buddy! It's bad enough I can't kill or torture anyone here, I'm going to have to decide between sweeping you with a Level Three, or lower supers! Which would be more or less painful?"

"I'm more concerned about which one would end it faster on my part!" Nathan Drake saw the explosive laid down, and knew he could not risk it at all. He would have to draw his enemy over, as much as he hated clowns. "It'd be great if maybe you'd put a shirt on, the only thing scarier than your murderous tendencies is the fact you haven't been shaving that ice-cream filled beach-ball." Sweet Tooth's eye widened under his mask.

Clearly the insult worked, Sweet Tooth jumped down and pointed his gun, firing at Nate's face.

* * *

Pupul was beside the tired Neptune, no one else had came back just yet, and would have rather watch Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake fight. Nepnep was not injured, but told to rest regardless of what did or didn't happen. "I can't shake this out of my head! Is something is being planned? PaRappa acted pretty odd, Mael kept looking toward the skies, and now everyone seems to be hesitant around me!"

Looking into the mirror with bags under her eyes, she groaned. "Look kid, the last thing I heard from Noire was about of Prince of Hell, do you know him? Gigadis?" Pupul jumped, turning her head to see Raiden. Parts of his armor were removed, showing third-degree burns.

"Gigadis? Did people see him?" Raiden nodded softly. "That explains a lot, why didn't anyone tell me? And why is it such a big deal? He's harmless, for the most part!" He just grunted, feeling the robotic nurse next to him tend to the burns still.

Raiden waited a moment for the swabs to be removed, so he didn't feel like clenching his teeth. "That's what people are afraid of. Someone like Hades would be taken as a threat, but he wishes to just stay in the audience. The Hell Prince on the other hand, was seen flying around after people said he was shot off somewhere. And he is not in the bleachers."

Neither of them noticed that Neptune was awake by now from the conversation. "Sorry none of us told you Pupuru…" Pupul just gave a soft smile of forgiveness, Kuu rubbing up against her. "Say, do you know where Mr. Grimm went? I didn't get a proper chance to thank him for getting me out of there..." Both of them shook their heads.

"The reaper that's jacked up on souls, right? He left the moment you knocked yourself out in exhaustion. That usually doesn't happen to fighters. You sure you're up for this?" Neptune just laughed with Raiden, who had a look of serious concern.

* * *

Coming from the portal and hissing, the large arachnid stared down Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. "Aw hell! First clowns, now spiders? We're only so lucky that I can deal with that and this is just a virtual reality!" The spider was fierce, spitting acid at the two smaller than itself. It was non-thinking almost, unlike the one everyone had met on a journey once. "Timber!" Ridding of the blue aura around him, Nate pushed columns onto the clown, who exploded on impact.

Sweet Tooth growled. "Neither of us are gonna win with that spider in the way hitting all of our traps!" The acid pouring out triggered each land-mine. "Blast off!" Pulling out a remote control from his shorts, a missile went straight for Nathan Drake. It was homed in, and he couldn't dodge it.

It was two for the clown, one for the treasure hunter. "Too easy almost! I would have preferred you running around longer… But I have business to take care of!" Sweet Tooth sliced at the respawned Nathan Drake, spinning around with the chainsaw as Nate's recovery ran out and was smacked around.

One last swing made Drake roll back toward his blockade. Shooting at the clown and tossing bombs. "Between him or that giant spider, gonna have to choose which one to avoid… Aw crap!" The poisonous spit from the arachnid came flying, there wasn't any choice but to run towards his enemy then. "Hold still big guy!"

Grabbing onto part of his straps, Nathan Drake kicked him down and took the AP flying out. "Gotta gain power faster than this or- Dammit!" Fires from Sweet Tooth were trying to scorch the thief, all he could do in retaliation was kick barrels over to at least activate a Level One, or steal AP from the psychopath.

He aimed and fired at the clown, only now wishing that Noire and Uni allowed items to these fights. Nathan Drake hid behind a barrier once more to reload, but felt himself attacked from behind. "I found yoooou! Take this now!" Strapping on dynamite to his back, Nate was kicked up toward the walls and exploded.

"Match over! Victory goes to Needles Kane, AKA Sweet Tooth!" Noire shouted. Upon return, Nate gave a look of disappointment. "Next up will be the counterpart of the hero, Evil Cole against the Legend of Dragoon warrior; Dart!"

From the audience, Evil Cole gave a look of mischief. "Well then. This will be interesting…"

* * *

"Pitting Evil Cole against another newbie seems like a terrible idea, don't you think?" Nathan Drake commented the the good counterpart. "The guy is ruthless and powerful. Next to Kratos, he's rather… You know, chaotic?" Cole just shrugged. It was true for the most part, that his 'bad-side' was a bigger threat in multiple ways.

He wanted to respond, but saw the warrior pass by. "Hey there. Good luck on fighting the… Other me." Dart didn't even turn to his direction, Cole didn't even see his face or get an answer of the sort as he walked to the arena. "Huh. The quiet RPG hero type. If only Pupul and Neptune could learn from that. Right?" Nathan Drake just shook his head, unimpressed at the comment.

A chuckle came from the nearby victor, Sweet Tooth. Drake felt himself caught by surprise and step back for a moment. "So Nate, tell me, how does it feel to lose to someone who is often considered 'low-tier' in Uni's words?" Cole would have groaned at this, no one often uses Uni's 'tier' list because most often it's considered ridiculous.

Even at that very moment Uni showed up just in time before any of them made a remark about her list. "What perfect timing! I had a few questions for the winner!" None of them could get a word out as the girl just spouted what she felt like. "Needles, you're still in knots about when you first met Kratos! Right? What do you want him to pay with exactly?"

It would have been an unusual question, but not for the clown. "He ain't got money in his skirt of his, so his blood and the pleasure of killing him would be good enough!" Uni dropped her cheerful expression, twitching for a moment. It actually concerned Sweet Tooth. "Hello? You in ther-"

"_NOOOOOOO!_! My _fan-fiction_ is _ruined_ by your statement!" Uni cried out, falling to her knees and grossly sobbing. The shout made anyone standing around cringe or startled.

… That was not the case for Nefarious though, as he busted down a door to respond.

"Quit your complaining, filthy squish-bag! I can't focus with your blubbering!"

* * *

**((Uni confirm for slash fan here… **

**Okay, it's just a joke I threw in for extra laughs.))**


	8. Longing of a Devil's Plan

**Chapter Eight**

"Double Slash!" Dart ran right into Evil Cole with his blade, who retaliated with a bomb, blowing up into sparks. The two of them were tied, both ignoring any sort of nuisance going on in the background. "Moon Strike!" This time he managed to hit the 'dark' side of Cole. 'Alden's Tower' was done being ascended, and helicopters were flying over them.

Fires were being shot from both combatants and the choppers, scorching each other with bursting flares, supers. Evil Cole was in a combat he didn't expect to have such a turn. Dart was strong, not in the same way as Scorpion with his quick AP gaining, more like he was able to do an amount of combos that were not normal.

"Got a lot of nerve to go all out on 'the beast'. But then again, you RPG heroes are up against any sort of demon." No response was coming out of Dart. "And you got even more nerve to ignore me, brush me off. Act like I'm nothing when any moment afterwards I could add your power to mine. As soon as I can end this fight." The warrior didn't take it lightly.

Dart unleashed his 'Crush Dance', which landed and made himself glow. The both of them didn't waste any time, one of them had to cancel out a Level Three with their own. All it took was proper timing for Evil Cole, as he was already balanced like his normal counterpart, save a few differences. "The beast has arrived-"

"I think not! Red Eyed Dragon!" Wings spread out as Dart Feld shielded himself, a ring of fire shot up toward the sky. Evil Cole felt his eyes widen from the sheer fact he had been outdone and defeated... By a JRPG hero.

An actual dragon came crashing down, proceeding to finish and turn him into shapes. "Match over!" Noire shouted. "I was hoping that Dart would win! He's no different than us and Neptune. RPG heroes that can transform during battle and… Huh?" Looking down once again, she saw that Dart and the Red Dragon attacked the respawned Evil Cole who yelled out. "Dart Feld! Stop! The match is over! No need to overscore!"

He stopped in his tracks as the tower vanished along with any pulls of gravity from the virtual reality. Shaking his head in slight embarrassment, Dart took his exit. Evil Cole returned, giving the most hatred filled stare he could give anyone. "The beast and the dragon… I won't be losing to some stupid, young, pretty-boy reptile freak." The remark went ignored.

"Now we have the master of thieves, Sly Cooper! Up against the mechanical madman, Doctor Nefarious!" Uni yelled into the intercom.

* * *

Cole let out a smile to the winner, as did Nathan Drake. "Hey, you weren't half-bad! Other than going overboard at the end, but some of these things take practice pal!" Dart just walked past once again, ignoring Nate's comment. "Geez, what's up with him? He is quiet..."

"So is everyone else I'm afraid." Clank said, joined by Ratchet. "Colonel Radec keeps staring into the sky, Sir Daniel became jumpy, Pupul is hiding in the restroom according to PaRappa, and he himself was interrogated by Noire, yet he will not mention anything." Both of their grins were wiped off.

Before he could make another statement, Drake felt himself pick-pocketed. "Why would PaRappa know she was in the bathroo- Hey!" He turned around, only for Sly to run around the other way behind him. The raccoon held the pocket-book in amusement. "Better give that back, roadkill!" He tossed it up for the hunter to catch.

He chuckled for a moment. "Still a two-bit treasure hunter! And robot guy, you forgot to mention! The fact Toro, Kat, Spike, and the newbies had a small meeting in one of the break rooms. The old guy joining in on that crazy general in bird-watching... Oh! Plus, that reaper guy who is clearly a junkie keeps having his eyes out for Nepnep!"

Nathan Drake just let out a mumble before replying. "That last one barely has to do with anything unusual from the other participants! He just doubts that she's an actual goddess, and he got proved wrong! That's what Scorpion said anyway." Cole wanted to open his mouth to say something, but was stopped.

"True! But I watched him save her in the arena when Big Daddy was on his anger mode! I think Grimmy is aiming to have Nepnep's body rather than soul! Or should I say, Purple Heart's?"

"And? Why does any of this matter?"

"It doesn't really. I just think it's funny, and maybe if we're feeling like risking our lives we could tease him about it! I'm sure the clown would."

"Don't bring that maniac into this!"

"Quiet down now!" Cole yelled. All attention was turned to him now. "Sly, you said that the new guys were in a meeting with Spike?" The raccoon nodded. "Nate, you ran into Scorpion before?" Nathan Drake shrugged a bit. "Alright then, we're gonna have to plan here..." Ratchet was starting to wonder why he walked into this sort of conversation, as did Clank.

Most would certainly say that Cole was never the one to get too angry or scold anyone, but he was getting a little annoyed at this moment. "Nate, you and I will ask Scorpion if he went to any meeting of the sort. Ratchet and Clank should check on Radec and Heihachi. Knowing them, there's always foul play going on." The task sounded unnerving, but at this point Ratchet had been through worse.

Sly just grinned at his associates. "And what do I do? Bother the reaper if he likes Nepnep or not? Tell the clown about it? Try and find out something else about people's lives I can bug them with?"

"No, you're going to fight one of my enemies, like Uni said." Ratchet replied, Sly felt his ears droop down a bit. "Just be careful, alright Sly? Nefarious has an amount of breakdowns that make him close to Sweet Tooth in terms of nuts." He was about ready to leave with his sidekick, when he turned on last time. "If it makes you feel better, we'll bother Grimm for you." Clank cringed a bit at this idea.

As the thief ran off to his fight, pleased to know someone would do the job for him, Clank objected. "This seems unwise to do. It would be better to wait for Sly wouldn't it? He's a little more… Slick. Easy for him to get away from danger."

Ratchet rolled his eyes at his partner. "And spying on Radec isn't gonna kill us? Gotta pick our poison, or do both at once. Best to get things done now." Clank still felt himself shudder at both ideas, as if the others were intentionally putting them on the spot.

* * *

"All is going better than I intended. Only one slip-up!" Gigadis cackled as he lookd into the crystal ball. "Even then it went unnoticed!… Lord Zarok! Has your power reached it's full capacity yet?" Zarok lifted his palm, looking at the deep glow within it.

His eyes narrowed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Prince Gigadis. That fortune-teller only gave me a fraction of what I need back. I suppose you don't have anymore prisoners for my liking?" Coming out of the center room, Gigadis directed the wizard to another chamber.

There was a moment of hesitance from Gigadis. "Just be careful. Those were being held hostage so we could use the spy, they are filled to the brim with powers that would be greatly useful to you. Don't swallow them whole unless you really feel the need to." All he could do was wait until Zarok was done 'absorbing' the prisoners power, and Calypso's return.

Looking into the sphere once more, he mumbled. "Show me, where is Pupuru now?" The image of the girl hiding in a bathroom stall once more was shown to Gigadis. He let out a sigh. "I just wonder, what is it you need from me? What you need for me to tell you that you're mine and mine only?" Gritting his teeth slowly, he put the orb away.

* * *

The raccoon kept disappearing every few seconds and then coming back. "Stop running around you disgusting furball! How am I supposed to annihilate you this way?!" Dark red lasers came out of Nefarious' ray-gun. "And how am I supposed to even win when those idiots belittle my power?!" Sly managed to dodge nearly every move, especially when he turned invisible. "Blast it! I need to… Aha! Now you're mine!"

Adjusting his vision, he was now able to lock onto Sly. "Hey, hold up! That's cheating!" There wasn't anything he could do other than be hit by a purple explosive. "You can't do stuff like that! It's as cheap as Kratos!" He smacked Nefarious to the wall with his cane, 'Resistance' was generally a stage the doctor himself was featured in, Noire took advantage of such a situation and thought it would be a good idea to have him fight there.

"Stand right there squishy! And say hello to the 'Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler'!" He pushed a button on a remote, making a floating machine appear. Sly wasn't sure what to think or how to react to this, but he was blown away and felt his head turn numb.

He exploded into shapes afterwards. "Man, trying to give people headaches? You don't need a machine for that." Nefarious propelled himself toward Sly, no longer having the patience to search for where the thief would pop-up next. And he certainly didn't wish to be crushed by a hippo again.

* * *

Blasto wanted to make sure there wasn't a single spot on any of his gadgets when he entered battle. Even though it was a long way by now, he had to make himself impressive, especially for the ladies. He didn't really care for what the lombax had to say right now. "Alright look, we need you to sit here and just watch Colonel Radec and Heihachi Mishima. It's easy! Think you can do it?"

There wasn't any form of a reply other than a nod. "Good! Me and Clank are going to question Mr. Grimm about something… As per request of Sly." Ratchet still felt embarrassed about the job, and left.

One thing that Captain Blasto truly hated about not having a voice for the most part, is that he couldn't really tell others his problem and would often have to roll with things. Even when he shook his head to refuse most would ask 'why' afterwards. It was a nuisance to him. He'd rather accept than have to play charades with people.

* * *

**((Didn't mean for this to take so long… Had a bit of writer's block! On the plus side, I got to borrow PSASBR from my dad's workplace! So depending on how long I hold onto it maybe, it will help me write!))**


	9. The Tension Builds

**Chapter Nine**

There was a beeping sound on a communicator. "Are you serious now? Who's calling at a time like this?!" Blasto hid around the corner with a sound recorder in hand, quickly to not be spotted by Radec. The colonel opened up the message, giving it a blank stare. "How in the world…" His fist clenched in anger.

"Hi! I hope u r'nt 2 busy after this! Isaac gave me ur # so maybe we can not b enemies for a few moments? O and i heard that you saw Gigadis? He also said we should talk bout it, k? If u think hes up 2 somethin i can help! Byeeee luv u babe ヽ(^w^)ﾉ"

A moment of silence passed, before Heihachi fell onto the floor in laughter. "Pupuru?! She uses the freakin' emoticons!" He had trouble breathing almost. "Talk about a complete stalker you have over there!" Radec glared as he got up. "If the others see it, there would be a field day! How long before she sends pics of herself to you?"

"Never. Because first off, I'm deleting those messages. Second, I'm going to kill Clarke. And third, how in the hell did she even get a phone?" The both of them didn't notice Blasto's presence at all, making it easier for him to sneak and attempt to capture every words on the device.

… Though Blasto wasn't sure if he should. Some of these things being picked up were rather ridiculous. "Oh, well that I know! I think it was a present from some of her friends! So she could have better communication. Kids and their stupid text talk!"

"Stupid indeed. I could barely read what she even typed… Bad enough that she wants to follow me again despite my words, but now that girl wants to know about me spotting that Hell Prince?" He was ready to press the 'delete' button on the messages, but the elder man stopped him.

Heihachi grinned once more, obviously coming up with a plan. "Though it sounds like she has some legitimately interesting information. You should at least confront her yourself since she'll easily talk to you. Then maybe nab her phone afterwards." Blasto felt himself step back, that was the info he needed. All that was left is running back to where Ratchet said they would meet up... Or gain more info.

* * *

Mr. Grimm turned quickly, pointing his scythe. "You! Oh, just you lombax." He sheathed it, not wanting to frighten Ratchet. "What do you want? If you're asking for me to take in the souls of an enemy, I would love to… If not for the stupid rules."

"No, sorry to say. This is about what happened with Mr. B, if you're willing to talk about it?" Clank responded, Grimm gestured to go on and ask away. "A friend wanted to know exactly, why did you help Neptune?" That made him stop and think.

He had to make an excuse fast. "Cause he would destroy her. Which would anger Noire! And we can't lose potential fighters, Scorpion already injured Raiden. Besides! If Big Daddy did the same, I wouldn't be able to test the goddess's real power for myself! I am one of the many reapers."

Ratchet wasn't entirely convinced by his statement however. "Stop me now if this is too personal, but do you like anyone? Like Clank said, a friend wanted to know. It's not really our business and all." He hoped that his soul wouldn't be eaten, but it was better than the alternatives that Blasto was doing.

"Yes actually." That made the duo flinch. "Nice oarswoman back where I come from. Magenta hair in pigtails, busty, can't do her job right though. She slacks off all the time which gets her in trouble with 'the boss'." Neither Ratchet or Clank understood that too well. "If you don't need anything else, then go." They listened to that part, scramming the moment Mr. Grimm said 'go'.

* * *

"Alright Scorpion. Wanna spill it for us?" The ninja didn't like the sound of that, and he didn't even know if he did anything wrong or something that bothered fellow All-Stars. "What is it you guys are all hiding anyway? Everyone's been acting weird, and we know you got an answer!" Scorpion wasn't threatened by two casual looking guys in the slightest, that is if he was allowed to do his regular things.

Otherwise, now he felt a bit targeted in this state. "Spill what? There isn't anything you two want that I should to say." Scorpion could see that they were not entirely convinced. "Even then, if it came out of me most of it wouldn't make sense to you. Correct? Most people of this world aren't exactly intelligent enough to begin with."

Nathan Drake was just about ready to throw a punch, but Cole stopped him. "Look, we're not gonna hurt you or anything! We just need to know if you're on our side Scorpion. It's better to tell us what's going on so we can both help you, and everyone else!" Scorpion was about to walk away, but stopped himself.

It was impossible to tell that Scorpion was grinning under his mask. "Very well. I trust you. But from one to another, I just need to point this out... You're needed. The next match requires you." Cole felt his eyes widen, as the intercom finally piped in.

"Cole MacGrath? Where are you? Sly and Nefarious are finished! You're needed to fight Zeus next!"

He didn't have time to respond much, he ran right out of the room. "Sorry guys! I'll be back to this when the match is over, alright?" Nathan Drake just shrugged, Scorpion shook his head in slight amusement.

Before Drake could even interrogate him more, the ninja vanished into thin air. "Aw, come on! Ninja tricks, really?!" There weren't many options now other than to go back and wait for Cole to return along with everyone else.

* * *

She waited longer in front of the sink and mirrors. "This is embarrassing… Why did I even think this was a good idea? I may try to make myself sound cute and happy, but I'm nervous! What if he wants to kill me for that? And then Kuu and Nepnep will worry..." Pupul jumped upon the noise of banging against the door.

By the moment she would have pushed the door for whoever was there, it was yanked open. "You?!" Pupul felt her face turn red, and giggled a bit. "I thought you would come after the first round of the tournament! A-and why here? This is the ladies' room!" Menacing and dark, Radec stood before the sorceress.

"How long have you kept yourself locked in here?" She didn't answer. "Fine. Doesn't matter. As long as you make sure to not bother me with anymore stupid messages afterwards." Mael reached for his weapon, just in case she tried anything. He didn't care for what Noire did or didn't allow. "Now, tell me. About that idiot who thinks he's a Hell Prince, is he up to something that we did not know about and you did?"

Pupul turned away from him, a smile spreading. "I do a little bit. On a condition! Okay sweetie?" He gritted his teeth under the gas-mask. "I wanna see your face! Pleeeease? It's that or nothing!" Radec never had shown his face to anyone. He didn't plan and showing it to this obnoxious girl either. But options were limited, if Mael attacked her, she would enjoy it and just insist on the removal of the mask.

Agreeing to it was all he could do. Only because it was such a small thing, as much as he preferred keeping his identity a mystery. "Very well then. Let's hope you do not try anything after this..." Slowly, Radec removed the gas-mask, a clicking sound to disconnect it from himself…

Black circles were under his eyes, grey-skin that had clearly been lacking sun, a bullet-wound at the side of his head. It was almost depressing, but not to Pupuru. Reaching her hand out, wanting to touch Mael's face gently. Her arm was instantly grabbed and twisted. "A-ah! I get it, sorry. About Gigadis… I recalled him saying something, before my journey yet during when there was the issues with our dimensions.

"Some of my friends brought it up once I think, Gigadis may have had partially to do with the collision and someone was trying to contact him. I was going to ask Gigadis, but when I got in trouble with my teacher... That's when Eternia said I was fated to meet you!"

There was a pause for a moment. "Oh! And just for an extra bit of info. They said that Gigadis was trying to contact an evil wizard, and a friend who was in Hell named William... Gigadis was never a threat to begin with, I disregarded it later on." Pupul shifted her foot "What are you going to do now?" Radec just stared at her with dull eyes.

He reattached the mask, exiting. "Wha?! Hey! I gave you that extra bit of information! Don't I get a kiss or something-" Pupul couldn't finish her sentence, the door was closed on her. Heihachi finally caught up, raising his brow.

"Did you just come out of the women's restroom?"

A frustrated sigh came out of him. "She was hiding in there. Don't make fun of me even more. Know anyone named William or an evil wizard?"

Mishima blinked. "Doesn't Fortesque go off about an evil wizard at times? Impossible to tell what he's saying at times, get him to say things slow and loudly then you can get it!" Another sigh of annoyance came out of Radec.

"Can't we bother someone else? Pupul was bad enough, I don't need to interrogate my idiot of a rival as well-" There was a squeaking sound, Radec instantly alerted himself. "You! Space man!" Blasto cringed for a moment, grinning at the two with the recorder in his hand.

With a wave, he made a break for it, instantly chased down.

* * *

**((Like the title of this says, building up tension for this chapter rather than fight scenes!… Errr… Sexual tension in Pupuru's case. Either she's got a lot of moxie or her obsession level is becoming extreme if she's trying to stalk via text-messages...**

**Extra points if anyone knows the "lazy oarswoman" Grimm spoke of.))**


	10. Midnight Bliss?

**Chapter Ten**

It was a tough break, but somehow Blasto managed to give the two men the slip. "Where did he vanish to?" Radec tried to track him, but Heihachi just gestured to the colonel, who growled in response.

"He ain't worth it! They say he's mute anyway since his voice actor died not long after his clunky game. He can't get a single word out of himself even!" Heihachi left, going back to watching the skies. Radec on the other hand found this to be an opportune time to get back at Isaac Clarke for his little 'idea'.

Blasto waited until they were clearly out of sight and hearing-range before he busted out of the locker. All he had to do now was find Ratchet and Clank, and hope no more threats would show up. Truth be told, he already knew about Gigadis being spotted, but it was tough luck to even try telling others about it. Not helping that barely anyone notices his presence other than Abe.

* * *

Unfortunately, Cole had lost the battle. But he didn't care too much for it, despite Zeus's harsh words. "I tried to get him to come with me to you guys, but the guy said something along the lines of having 'not a time in the universe to listen to mortals'." He sighed a bit, it felt like he was one of the few only remotely nice All-Stars.

"Now I know where Kratos gets his grumpiness from. It runs in the family clearly." Drake joked, Ratchet groaned a bit. "Kidding aside, anyone know where squirrel-boy went?" The cloaking was removed and Sly tilted his hat. "Well then there you go, speak of the devil. How'd your fight go?"

There was a small look of disappointment on Sly. "I won't cover it. I lost to the guy. To be fair though, that Nefarious guy kept seeing through my invisibility cloaks. That's something I don't appreciate much. Sorry to let you down Ratchet. I can tell you didn't do the same, though right?" The lombax nodded.

"I asked Grimm. He said he liked a lazy oarswoman back in the underworld. Nothing on Nepnep." The raccoon flinched a bit upon hearing that. "On the plus side! Captain Blasto should be coming over soon with the info we need!" Right on cue, Blasto ran right over with the recorder in his hand.

Without a moment's hesitance, he pushed the 'play' button.

_"Are you serious now? Who's calling at a time like this?!… How in the world…" _

_"Pupuru?! She uses the freakin' emoticons! HAH! Talk about a complete stalker you have over there! If the others see it, there would be a field day! How long before she sends pics of herself to you?"_

Captain Blasto had an embarrassed look, fast-forwarding through that first minute.

_"Bad enough that she wants to follow me again despite my words, but now that girl wants to know about me spotting that Hell Prince?" _

_"Though it sounds like she has some legitimately interesting information. You should at least confront her yourself since she'll easily talk to you. Then maybe nab her phone afterwards!"_

Pausing the machine, there was a look of astonishment for a moment. "Pupul's stalker level got higher clearly. She's sending Mael emoticons and text messages now?" Blasto took out the tape, flipping it to side 'B'.

_"Wha?! Hey! I gave you that extra bit of information! Don't I get a kiss or something-"_

_"Did you just come out of the women's restroom?"_

_"She was hiding in there. Don't make fun of me even more. Know anyone named William or an evil wizard?"_

_"Doesn't Fortesque go off about an evil wizard at times? Impossible to tell what he's saying at times, get him to say things slow and loudly then you can get it!" _

_"Can't we bother someone else? Pupul was bad enough, I don't need to interrogate my idiot of a rival as well-… You! Space man!" _

Finally the tape ended entirely. "That's what's been going on? The guy Heihachi set off on a rocket was up to something?" Blasto nodded. "And he's calling in some other guys from Hell to assist?" He nodded again. "Did you know about this?" A third time, he nodded.

Ratchet's eyes widened a moment. "Blasto! Why didn't you tell us anything then?!" The large man gave a look of annoyance. "Oh, right… Sorry. Kinda forget these things." He bit his lip in guilt. Blasto knew that no one wanted to use sign language anymore to begin with, plus no one would understand it.

"I'm curious why Pupul has a cellphone now if anything. I should give my props to Isaac Clarke too for allowing her to stalk that psychopath more." Nathan Drake chuckled a bit. Cole ignored the comments, he had to inform everyone else now. While it was nothing for now, the situation could have been serious later.

"Up next! Kat against Ratchet and Clank!" Ratchet perked his ears up and ran with his companion, waving 'bye' to his associates. The others knew what they had to do now... And that was spreading the word to the All-Stars.

* * *

She finally exited the restroom, greeted by PaRappa and Toro instantly. "Hey! There you are! Came to watch Kat fight, huh?" Pupul nodded a bit. "Great!… Are you alright though? You seem a bit out there." She averted her eyes as Kuu climbed up her shoulder, nuzzling. PaRappa could tell something was up.

"Lemme guess, the fact the scrappy translation team got all your friends names wrong? Including your own?" Toro asked, Pupul tried to nod it off. "Some people and their engrish... I'm not sure how you mistranslate 'Weugur' into Uyghur'. Especially when it's clearly said!"

All she could reply with was a bit of silence. "You sure you're alright Pupul? Isaac said he just saw you happy about half an hour ago." Pupul didn't want to admit to PaRappa how she was quickly rejected once again. Especially since she was being helpful.

"Doesn't matter right now! We're going to watch Kat, aren't we? Come on! Enough worrying about me!" She skipped off, Kuu clinging onto her shoulder to not fall off. PaRappa instantly tagged along on his skateboard, as did Toro. Neither of them noticed Dart also joining them, slowly following behind.

Toro squeaked a bit. "Oh! I almost forgot, Pupuru! We may have a Christmas party after the first quarter of the tournament. Noire thought it would be a good idea for most of us to have off time for the holidays!"

It did sound like a good idea to her. "Sure thing! Why not?" Maybe then she would stop hiding from everyone for once, there was the sound of a footstep behind her, Kuu instantly pointed at it. "Huh?" Pupul saw Dart, who seemed to appear a tad shady. "Hey! You're that other RPG hero! Dart?" He ran away instantly. "Wait! Come back! We can invite you too if that's what you want!" She felt a tad guilty now, like it was her fault.

* * *

Both demonic spawns stared into the crystal ball. "A party is what they're up to now?" Calypso shrugged. "Not really our business. Is it yours Gigadis, or…?" The Hell Prince just chewed on his nails. Gigadis was turning more and more impatient with each second by the clock ticking.

Finally Zarok returned to them, holding vials. "This is the only way I can repay you for the return of my powers right now. It is also the only possible way right now for you to have others in the control you need." He gave a sadistic grin, snatching away the glasses. "Weakening, age-changing, shrinkage, love potions, and my personal favorite... 'Midnight Bliss'."

"'Midnight Bliss'? You mean _the_ 'Midnight Bliss'?" Gigadis held the rainbow colored potion with such label. "The very same that a vampire uses? How is it possible?! One doesn't simply take the power of a blood-sucking creature and turn it into a liquid contained in a flask!"

The wizard just shrugged. "Some of us just have our ways, Gigadis. What do you plan on doing with each of them? And who to use them on?" He just gave a cocky brow raise in response. "Actually, a better question may be if you know how to use 'Midnight Bliss'..." Calypso had no idea what either of them were talking about.

Gigadis on the other hand, shoved two vials into his suit, handing the others back to Zarok. "I may not be a vampire, but being a devil, I can easily drain of one's life fluids thank you-"

"Chug, spit or blow, then drink again of the affected person you inflicted it on. Take my word, in larger doses, the affect lasts longer! I say to use it on possibly Kratos, the bad Cole, or Zeus. That way, whatever they have could be yours." Gigadis grumbled a bit, Calypso rolling his eyes a bit at them. Zarok had a small habit of talking in someone else's sentence clearly.

From the corner, Zeo ran. He had felt the presence of an unusual power from these ruins, instead he had found Gigadis and others... And they had something that allowed absorbing stamina and abilities of others possibly.

He had to have it. All he could do for now though was not be seen. There was no way he could take all three of them on. Zeo had to come up with his own plan instead.

* * *

"The winner is Kat!" Ratchet threw his wrench up, hitting himself on the head by accident, Mr. Zurkon's jaw coming off its hinge. The 'Paris' replica vanished along with the fake Negativitron. "Up next will be Spike against Pupuru! Technology against magic!" Toro and the others cheered for their friend who had just won.

All Pupul wanted to do was ask question for her friends though. "I know this is a dumb question I'm sure, and I should be asking Spike... But do these fights work by score? Or stock?" Kat smiled as the four went through the lobby, Kuu pulling out equipment from his partner's locker.

Dusty poked around with Kuu out of sheer curiosity. "Both sort of, but mainly stock. If it was score based, a Level Three would end matches instantly! It's more about how many times you can defeat your foe before they beat you or vice versa!" Kat said with a giggle.

With a smile and equipment in hand, Pupul was ready. And across the room she could see Spike was too. "We're up next, huh?" He said. "I won't go easy on you though just cause we're friends!"

She smiled. "I won't either! Right Kuu?" The creature gave an unusual look, mix of mischief and distaste oddly enough. "We'll do our best, just as you will do yours!"

* * *

**((I had a lot of writer's block with this chapter… It will change for eleven! Because we finally go back to fighting scenes! And yay! More dumb references!… If you people dunno what 'Midnight Bliss' is then you can either wait 'til late in the story or look it up on Youtube… :P**

**Also: Dear whoever translates stuff in the game Pupul comes from… It really is 'Eternia' and not 'Etanya'. ****_I have friends that do translations better than you._**** Myself included.))**


	11. Zeo's Return

**Chapter Eleven**

Upon entering the arena, the stage took form of Franzea. "This is it Pupul! First time I've been fighting you, neither of us will hold back and have a perfectly clean match!" Spike could see she wasn't paying to much attention, rather looking around toward the audience before everything transformed. "Uh, Pupul? Right…" He shook his head a bit.

Kuu stepped back to avoid being hurt for now as the fight started. Spike instantly reached for the flowers overheard, which dropped AP. Both fighters went after them now for an early build-up. Casting a fire spell, Pupul proceeded to knock her opponent into the water next to the floating mammal.

Jumping out right away, he attacked Pupuru with his sabers and proceeded to do a series of combos, receiving a super. They were ended short when she grabbed Spike by the shirt and threw him to the walls, proceeding to steal AP to cancel out the Level One he was going to use. "Hope you got more plans than this Spike! Otherwise, this match which go all too smoothly!"

He didn't realize that Pupul had already charged herself for Level One. Kuu rammed himself right into Spike with utensils, making the boy explode into shapes as the creature went back to hide. The land underneath them started to vanish and they both fell into the water now.

Onto the animal's stomach and hopping onto the lilies to avoid the large fish, Spike tossed a large banana in his foe's direction. Pupul swam to the surface in enough time to dodge it. "This place seems to have a lot going on in it. Little creatures, colors, flowers, water with aquatic life so I'm glad I didn't bring my swimsuit… What's next?!"

"Uhh, best if it surprises you then..." Spike tried to smile that off as he pulled out a satellite, his charge was interrupted though when the sorceress froze him in place by casting ice spells. Changing her equipment afterwards, Pupuru proceeded to wail out combos with her sword. The layout around them continued to change until there was a rumbling.

Pupul flinched to see what it was, the sky behind her was cracking like glass. A large mechanical monster approached them. "Wha?! What is that even?!" Metal Gear RAY stared down at the sorceress, proceeding to bite at the foreground she was standing on. "Uwaaaa!?" Spike managed to stop it in time by using a Level One, destroying the girl with his net.

With a pout, she retaliated with another series of hits on Spike. He on the other hand, looked up to see bubbles with musical notes. Since he knew how this stage worked, all the boy could think about was popping them to take their AP. Rather than using a Level One they could both waste if it was dodged, both combatants were charging themselves up for Two or Three.

And the only way they could reach those quickly was to avoid RAY, nab the AP in the flowers or bubbles, keep attacking each other, or all at once. The last one is exactly what they did, neither of them wasted a single moment or chance to take in power. "Better think fast Pupul! I think RAY is about ready to fire!"

Taking the chance of a point rather than listening to Spike, Pupuru grabbed and tossed him once more followed up by a string of combos. She quickly dodged the missiles planted by RAY when her foe got up to be hit by them. "Geez! Playing like Kratos or Radec?! Granted, you're not as fast with AP gain, but I can counter that!"

Lifting up his stun club to aim and fire a yellow projectile at Pupul, she attempted to flee, but was frozen in place as she exploded once more. "Yyyes! You keep trying, but I'm still better than you!" He taunted a bit to work up the sorceress, upon respawning she stuck her tongue out at Spike in retaliation. That was enough to get him moving too. It was tempting to use a Level Two now, but she didn't know if it was worth it.

Clearly it wasn't. Instead she went back to freezing him with magic. "Your little sword frenzy won't match up for what I have next!" One last hit did it. RAY was now being chased by Kulche, a yellow LocoRoco who didn't take kindly to the Metal Gear invading his land. Spike attempted to slingshot Pupuru, it only knocked her back for a fear seconds as she was ready.

"The curse of the gods are ready to make their attack!" The golden light beamed down to her hands, Pupul was ready to take down her opponent. Spike flinched, seeing this attack before, but not at it's fullest. She instantly fired a beam at his direction.

Spike respawned once more. "Alright! I'm back! Just one last point for either of us and-" He didn't see his recovery time wore off, and Pupuru's meter wasn't depleted entirely. That last point was in her favor, as was the victory. In the background, RAY was finally destroyed as well by Kulche.

Uni rang the bell to proclaim the winner as the stage faded away. "Hey, are you alright? I know neither of us were going easy on each other, but I hope I wasn't too harsh!" Pupul asked in a bit of worry when Spike returned. He just laughed a bit.

"Are you kidding? That was intense for both of us!" He stretched his hand out to shake with Pupuru, both of them were smiling. "One of the few times in a fight where I wasn't unhappy about losing. I was kinda hoping you would win anyway! A step forward for the newbie, huh?"

Taking leave from the arena, Noire's voice boomed into the intercom. "We have the Ghost of Sparta against the wielder of the Heavenly Sword!" As Spike and Pupuru exited from where they came, Nariko and Kratos entered from each side.

Noire decided to choose Chop Chop Master Onion's Dojo. As strange as the choice was, she figured it was one way for two warriors to fight head-on. Kratos and Nariko both just scowled at each other. "Most say you are the same as me, only female." The God of War growled to her.

"Others say the reverse situation. But the only way to judge that is if we fight, isn't it?" Kratos took out his blades upon her words, Nariko pointed her sword at him. They waited for Uni's signal to start fighting. Right on the cue, both warriors began to tear at each other.

* * *

Zeo made his way to the strange world and the stadium lying there. "Tch, this is where Gigadis keeps looking over to? How foolish of him. What could be the potential of looking at a place such as this? Unless..." Originally he wanted to stop Gigadis, but he had grown curious about the area the Hell Prince watched over.

After all, he was a dark wizard. Unlike Lord Zarok, who did evil and domination for the fun of it, Zeo Weugur wanted to take in the ultimate magic powers of others including the gods. "Of course! He wishes to take their powers like that poor excuse of a magic user said! But can I do it before him is the question? And will it help me with my goa-"

"Yo! Something you need help with?" He jumped back, seeing an anthro sheep girl being him. "Sorry about that, was on my way to see this tournament, but I see a weirdo like you wandering around, and it got me curious! I'm Lammy Lamb! What's your name?" Zeo simply thought Lammy was some sort of demon, judging by her horns and appearance.

Slowly, he put his hand on the staff. "I am Zeo Weugur! The great dark mage. You speak of a tournament?" Now Zeo felt his attention grabbed a bit. "Is such a tournament to show or test one's ability and power? Do any of these fools gain anything from it?" Lammy felt as if this guy was just talking in riddles entirely.

The only thing she could do was shrug. "I think they're doing it over what they want most from Black Heart or something. That guy who thinks he's a god and the red-head lady with the sword are fighting right now." His eyes widened a bit, remembering Nariko. "That your kinda thing? I wanted to enter, but I was too late! Plus I didn't have a rival… Oh well, always another time, huh?" Lammy stared at the strange young man, before lighting up. "I know! Maybe you could be my assigned rival! We could come up with something in common!" Zeo was just utterly confused.

"What do you speak of? You mean there is no chance of me entering this place right now? And you wish for me to accompany you?" She nodded in reply. "Tch! As much as what you say interests me as I had encountered the woman holding the Heavenly Sword… I had watched and wanted her before, and I shall chase another time! this time it will be me who gets to ruin her body!"

Lammy gave a dumbstruck look to him. "Stop me now for being out of place on this, but it sounds like you're some kind of pervert- Whoa!" The staff was pointed right at her face. It was obvious that Zeo did not like the term she used at all.

He pulled the staff away from her. "You have misheard me clearly. What I meant is that I would defeat that woman with the Heavenly Sword, take it for my own, adding it's power to mine!" She was positive that Zeo didn't word it that way, but it was clear to Lammy the dark magic user was telling the truth. "Regardless. One such as myself has better things to do regardless. I shall continue my original plan… Stopping Gigadis and his associates, taking his power instead!" With that, he was gone.

"Gigadis? Power taking? Talk about weird. But certainly more normal than what I've been through!" With that, Lammy shrugged and walked away to watch the fight.

* * *

**((So we get a bit more detail about minor and non-fighter character, Zeo… Who like the others(Pupuru/Kuu/Gigadis/Saffron), is just a knock-off of an older character and nowhere as cool. Did this guy get ****_his freakin' head blasted off_**** and ****_proceed to be moving while decapitated?_**** Or ****_defeat a sword to make it his own?_**** Yeah, don't think so. But most of the Sorcery Saga characters are inferior to the originals.**

**Also UmJammer Lammy, cause I like Lammy~! She's pretty rad and adorable. Shame that they planned Master Onion to be playable in the beta but not her…))**


	12. The Nurse is in!

**Chapter Twelve**

"I'm still not sure why all of you call this thing a spider. It's a chimera." Mr. Grimm stared at Pupul, Spike, and PaRappa who were oddly enough tending to the large arachnid. "I'm even more surprised it isn't spitting acid on any of you like the virtual reality from Noire. It only has the exoskeleton like one, some stupid religious couple named it Satan."

The 'chimera' snarled a bit at Grimm. "She doesn't like that name! We're trying to think of a better one for her. We found out that she was just being used by Specter and didn't exactly intend on harming us when we encountered it with Pupul!" Pupul replied, the beast purred a bit from having itself scratched by her.

Mr. Grimm just blinked. "Did you say 'she'? Do you guys even know if that thing has a gender or do you just make assumptions?" All three of them turned silent, utterly conflicted now a bit as the spider cleaned itself.

"Uhh, I thought this spider was a 'he'." PaRappa said nervously. "Though Kat said she saw this big fellow getting it's claws manicured, so… Wait, don't guys can get their nails painted at times?" Spike shook his head, but Pupul did the opposite and nodded.

Pupul finished tending to the large monster. "Why call it a chimera though? It doesn't have the head of a lion, nor a serpent for a tail." Grimm found himself groaning at the naivete of these children and moved on. "Was it something I said? Or is he always this testy?… Oh well, maybe 'Chimmie' is a good name for this after all."

Once again the intercom went off. "Kratos is victorious for this match!" No surprise to anyone, even though Nariko was strong, it didn't match up to over-powered Kratos. "Up next is the kitty who wishes to be human, Toro Inoue! And the pup who believes in himself, PaRappa the Rapper!" PaRappa jumped up onto his skateboard to head off, waving to his friends.

* * *

Both of them showed up just in time, Noire processed the arena to take form of 'Sandover Village' as PaRappa and Toro had a quick conversation before the battle. "My apologies offense PaRappa, but I really need to beat you! So I can meet Scorpion-san!"

He bowed to PaRappa, trying his best to be respectful to a good friend such as him. "I understand! Say, who exactly is this Scorpion guy anyway? I know that he's Mr. Grimm's rival and that Kratos even knows him... But I don't know anything about him!" Toro felt his jaw drop a bit in surprise.

"Y-you don't know?! Scorpion is one of the most iconic in a 90's fighting arcade games next to Ryu! A game that was considered highly violent and controversial at the time. But he's won so much fame for his attacks, fatalities, quotes… Oh man!" PaRappa was now kind of interested in what Toro was saying, he thought maybe that Scorpion could meet up with Chop Chop Master Onion, as silly as it sounds.

The bell rang instantly for the two to begin fighting. PaRappa instantly tried to snag onto Toro with his microphone, pulling the cat over to repeatedly punch. Instead, the kitten rolled over to dodge the combo and changed his outfit to the 'oni' form. He began throwing balls of mochi at his foe relentlessly then using a mallet.

PaRappa could tell that he was being more pressured than usual, possibly out of dreams of being human or wanting to meet Scorpion. Toro rushed right at him only to be smacked by a skateboard and knocked right into the water where the Lurker Shark was. He made his to the waterwheel as quick as he could in order to avoid being eaten.

"Wow! They seem to be doing pretty evenly so far! Wait! There goes one score for PaRappa!" Spike cheered a bit. "I kinda wanna root for my rival to win this one, but I don't wanna crush Toro's dreams either! What about you Pupul?… Uh, Pupul?" He could see that she was daydreaming again. "Geez, not again! Can't you drop your fantasies?"

Kuu also found himself grumbling out of his partner being in lala-land. "I just wanna paint the skies with my love and affection! Don't you wanna do the same?" Spike blinked and then let out a sigh of disagreement. Doctor Nefarious had to be unfortunate enough to be behind the two kids while he was adjusting something. All he could do was grumble something about the 'meat-bags'.

It may have been tempting to move his position, but Sweet Tooth's large build along with Hades were leaving him a bit wedged in. All Nefarious could do was watch as he was surrounded by 'squishies'. It didn't help when Neptune showed up to increase the obnoxious childish factor of who was in front of him.

Praying for the shooting star to hit, Toro managed to get a proper score on PaRappa finally. He mew'd in joy. The 'Hot Shots Golf' mode came on, raining down onto the two fighters, the white kitten saw that his opponent was hit by the golf-balls as AP was being knocked out of him.

Toro made his was for the free AP, in retaliation PaRappa pulled out Boomy to shoot him upwards. "Whew! Pretty determined this time around! Guess he's believing in himself. Hate to stop him and what he wants, but I gonna win this for the gang!" He attempted to snag the cat again in hopes of setting off a Level Two by getting more combos that build AP.

Successfully, PaRappa jumped right onto his skateboard at a fast speed. Toro knew this move was coming and dive right into the water where the Lurker Shark was. "Wha?! Whoa! You're doing anything to avoid this attack?!" He chased after his opponent, jumping around to dodge the fish as well, but the Level Two had run out already.

"Yes! It worked! Sometimes you just gotta plan ahead for these things!" Toro giggled as he hopped back onto the platform of the waterwheel. "Strategy sometimes comes over forms of battling PaRappa! Didn't your teacher tell you that?" PaRappa saw the cat giggling, and took a chance to use Boomy Box for AP building.

Leaving him wide open, Toro took the moment to use his Level One as Kuro kicked him straight into PaRappa, who was a bit distracted by what he said and the Boomy Box. "I'll admit, that was my fault for being distracted! I won't give in just yet though!" Both fighters were now doing their best to keep a distance not too close or far from each other. Just enough to grind AP and dodge supers.

Didn't take much longer for the fight to be finished. Toro threw down PaRappa and proceeded to throw a large ball of mochi at him. Into the fray where golf-balls were landing, then let Kuro punt the white kitty for the final score as his foe was getting up and done recovering. "We have our winner!" Uni shouted. The audience cheered as the arena for the village faded.

"Man, didn't think you'd beat me… I'm not upset though! You had a strategy for these things and all-"

"Not just that! I did what you do all the time. Believe in myself!" PaRappa flinched, then smiled with Toro. They both laughed with each other. Spike and the others found themselves happy about how well they took the results of the fight.

* * *

"I don't get you kids... And Neptune." Mr. Grimm mumbled, remembering that Nepnep was actually older than them, just child-like, she was even older than himself. You don't care about whether you win or lose for the most part, and then are happy to let your foe go on? It was never like that in Twisted Metal competitions."

Some of them were a bit nervous by his presence, particularly Toro wasn't used to having 'death' around. "If we did that, the people who won would feel guilty! Granted, it doesn't apply to most of the other All-Stars who are highly cocky like yourself! This isn't one of those contests where people kill each other with machines! It's fun for all!" Spike had a tone in his voice, as if he was sick of Grimm's negativity.

Neptune on the other hand, was more angered by the boy. "Spike! Be more sensitive! He's not alive like we are, or come from optimistic worlds!" All Spike could do was step back, surprised to see Nepnep defend the reaper. "Being a grim reaper isn't easy ya know? But as Spike said, maybe you just need an experience that lets you see the lighter parts of the world!" Mr. Grimm just squinted, it was true, but he refused to acknowledge that.

He just turned away. "I like things how they are! Collect one here, swallow one there. It's a tedious cycle, but oh so enjoyable mind you! But that sort of stuff is what you five won't get! Why not give your little disgustingly bright-and-happy speeches to someone else like Nefarious or Kratos?" Grimm was trying his best to not take the souls of this group.

"I already asked Kratos, he just called me a 'puny faux-god' then pushed me away... And how come you don't look happy then?" Neptune asked. "You say you enjoy your job and don't care for your addiction, but I don't think you're really happy. I can usually tell these things, so can Sackboy!" There was a pause and Mr. Grimm didn't answer, thinking about it before running off.

The intercom boomed once more. "Up next is Fat Princess against Abe!" Abe felt himself completely drop what he was doing and run right toward the stadium, not knowing what his opponent was going to be like at all. He was a tad inexperienced...

Going up against a heavy-weight like Plump was poor decision making on Uni's part.

* * *

Some of the All-Stars were taking a small break by now, knowing that Christmas wasn't far ahead, so some of them decided to drink a little for the Eve. "No thanks guys, I'm up after Abe and Plump." Emmett said, pushing the bottle to Sly who was right next to him.

"These things I'm just not getting ya know? Why are all the newbies suddenly winning? Did they get a head-start? Are overpowered? Or are we rusty? I shouldn't have lost to that bucket of bolts!… No offense Clank!" Sly passed the bottle over to Nathan Drake next.

Clank just nodded a bit. "None taken at all. And from what I know, it's mostly the first part, a little bit of the last. Some of us had been practicing, especially the newcomers. The only one who didn't was Abe, so I'm hoping he does his best."

"Aaaaat least thaaat explains whyyyy I lost to that low-tier clooown!" Nathan Drake mumbled under his breath. "Guess heee got aaahead of meee wheeen I wasn't looking! Yet Sir Daaaaniel practiced, aaaaand heeee still looost to thaaat reaper guuuy!" Heihachi snatched the bottle from him. It was clear that Nate was a little too drunk at this point. Jak bit his lip, seeing the clown hear that part and make his way over.

He laughed a bit not only at Drake and his non-sober talk, but what he said exactly. "Careful what you say in this state, treasure hunter! And just because that knight was training, doesn't mean he was good! Just ask Radec!" Heihachi gestured toward the colonel, who was next to Kratos.

Sweet Tooth finally took a seat near them out of curiosity. "That's the only reason I beat Isaac Clarke. I practiced my aiming on Dan-"

"Tell the whole truth for crying out loud! You kept aiming for his ass and it was hilarious!" Sweet Tooth cackled.

"And how is that my fault? It wasn't intentional!"

"Yes it was." Sir Daniel mumbled in. "Took me forever to get those stupid homing missiles and bullets out of the rear armor-plate!" For a moment Ratchet looked over to Clank and Sly, then at the beyond-drunk Nathan Drake. Part of him wondered where Cole went.

The bottle was finally passed to him, but Ratchet declined. Since Nathan Drake and Sly weren't going to say anything, and Cole was missing, he or Clank had to bring it up. "Say, Dan, you wouldn't happen to know about an evil wizard would you? Or anyone called Hell Prince Gigadis? William?" Heihachi stopped taking in his shot, gagging a bit.

Sir Daniel on the other hand got up a bit. "Evil wizard?! Y-you mean Zarok? Why, has he returned?!" Ratchet grinned and nodded. "W-who told you?" The lombax pointed right at Radec and Heihachi, who felt their eyes widen. "You two knew about Zarok's possible return and didn't tell me?!"

"I never told this furry creature anything! Unless… You sent that space man to spy on us?!" Radec growled, he wanted to lunge at Ratchet and Clank, but was stopped by Kratos. "Fine. We were going to ask you Fortesque. Pupul wouldn't leave me alone, she had information about Gigadis. I complied, supposedly he made contact with an evil wizard and someone also from Hell named William. Happy?" Sweet Tooth was trying to eat his ice-cream sundae despite the mask, but then his attention was grabbed.

Finally Cole had arrived with Kat and another woman in by his side. "Calypso's real name was William! He was let out of Hell by someone in there according to Mr. Grimm!" Sweet Tooth said. "And this Hell Prince guy named Gigadis we met before… He must've been the guy who let him out!" He concluded. Jak, Kratos, and Emmett had no idea what an of them were talking about, but could tell it was serious.

"Uh, guys?" Everyone snapped out of their conversation. "This is Compa, nurse in-training. She's a friend of Neptune and here to tend to Raiden's burns. Noire said that we may need a medical attendant other than the contestants who would be busy." She had peach-hair, wearing a white sweater.

Everyone agreed on the idea completely of a proper medical service in case any form of injury happened. Radec just raised his brow. "Well, hello nurse… Is it possible to see her just for regular check-ups?" The smile on the girl's face was replaced with a look of fear for a moment.

Cole groaned a bit. "Kat, direct her to the resting area. I'll catch up with you two." She left with Compa, as MacGrath sat down with the guys. "Did you have to do that? You already went and frightened our newly hired nurse that's friends with a goddess. Besides, won't Pupul be mad at you?"

"I don't regret a single thing, if I didn't speak up, Donte would have. If not him, then Zeus. Then Jak's dumb weasel friend. And I don't care what that underage brat says." Upon that, Jak glared at Mael. Daxter may have not been the most intelligent, but it was uncalled for.

There was a sudden announcement over the intercom by Noire. "The winner is Titania's ruler, Fat Princess! Unfortunately, we need medical help… Abe is flat as a pancake." Some of the guys tried their best not to laugh at that. "Next up is Captain Blasto against Emmett Graves! The last battle of the first quarter!"

Emmett got out of his seat, ready for his fight. Unsure what to make of his opponent until they got to the arena.

* * *

**((Go home Nate, you're drunk.**

**unrelated: Troll 2 is on, the ending anyway, and i'm utterly confused by this movie…))**


	13. End of the First Quarter

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Careful with those bandages! Gah!" Raiden grunted, 'in-training' was a proper term for Compa's abilities. But Noire only had one robotic nurse, and it was malfunctioning a bit. More help was needed since Abe was injured. She checked where the burn marks were, they were almost entirely gone and she smiled once all the bandages were off.

Going through her small medical kit, taking out a small bottle. "Just tell me, does it itch? Cause if it does, some burns need to be cared for with massages!" Raiden shook his head, pushing the girl away. "Aw come on! Just because your a cyborg doesn't mean you can't feel much! Otherwise you wouldn't be here to begin with!"

She pouted, turning her attention to Abe next. "You people aren't careful at all… I question why Nepnep chose to hang out here! Uni told me she passed out in her fight! What if something worse happens next time? What if she DIES out ther-"

"Please. _Shut up_." Compa silenced herself. "Listen, I know what you're doing is nice and you worry as a friend, but Neptune wanted to be here. The grim reaper of all people saved her from harm. Just worry about those who need help that isn't me. That being said, continue fixing up Abe." She complied to what Raiden said, continuing her work.

Abe was feeling better just from having a bicycle pump shoved in him and inflating himself to normal size. "That's one way to do it I suppose." He tried to laugh at Compa's attempt, still feeling sore all over his body. She knew how to fix that however, going through her bag. "So how do you like it here so far? I'm still trying to get used to things, I didn't practice which is the main reason I lost."

"I was fine until that weirdo in the gasmask made a comment. I've only met Kat and that Cole guy so far. I've yet to meet Nepnep's new friends and 'rival' here though. Kat said they were nice and often hang out together." Abe was a tad clueless, but Raiden knew exactly who she was talking about.

Slowly he got up. "Pupul is her rival. Nice girl, but arguably obsessive. And by friends other than Kat… You must mean Toro, Spike, and PaRappa? Funny. I often distrust others, but I don't mind them oddly enough. They're good kids. If only everyone else was as happy as them. Myself included."

Outside the door, Mr. Grimm listened to the small conversation. What Neptune said was true. "I… I'm not happy." He whispered to himself, slumping down against the wall.

* * *

Neptune was skipping toward where the guys were. The bar wasn't exactly a place where someone like her should be, but she had to get some questions answered. Problem was the person she asked of all people, Sweet Tooth. Nepnep had to constantly poke the clown to get his attention.

By the time he was about to ask why she's bugging him, Neptune just interrupted him. "Can I talk to you in private? Don't worry! Nothing to do with your or your friends!" Heihachi rolled his eyes, 'friend' was a bit of a strong word to use on Sweet Tooth.

Might as well bring the sundae with him, Sweet Tooth didn't want anyone taking it. "Alright then kiddo! What is it? Cause I don't think anything we're talking about is your business, except for when Radec freaked out your nurse buddy. Usually I'm the one trying to frighten people on the spot!"

He laughed but Nepnep barely listened or understood that. "No. It's about Grimmy. You see, I don't think he's happy or content with his job. He says he enjoys being a reaper, but I don't believe him, and neither did the others entirely!" Sweet Tooth was surprised to hear that being brought up of all the things in the world.

"What's there to say about Grimm? No one is as happy as the Tooth! Save Calypso at times. All incarnations of that junkie are depressed about somthing! Even then, he's after the soul of both me and Calypso, so why should I care if he's upset about something or not?" For the most part he was right, Neptune didn't know exactly what she was going up to.

At the same time she didn't care either. "I'm just asking if maybe I should get him something for Christmas then. I don't like seeing people unhappy! And I consider Grimm a friend! Sure we didn't get off on the right foot, but he helped me when Big Daddy was rampaging, so I wanna give him something as thanks! Do you know if he likes anything?"

Sweet Tooth laughed again. "Other than souls? No-" He stopped himself, thinking. There were other incarnations, all of them had things in common, and chances were they would have similar likes then. "Actually, there is something he would want. Maybe. The guys as much of a weapons maniac as me, and one of my nightmares saw him with someone he didn't have before…" Nepnep perked up, taking out a notepad to write it down quickly.

Oddly enough, this wasn't a trick from Sweet Tooth either. The intercom went off for the last time for today with Noire shouting. "The winner is Captain Blasto! That concludes the first quarter of the tournament! Let's go over the winners one last time…

"Heiahachi Mishima,

Colonel Mael Radec,

Scorpion,

Mr. Grimm,

Sackboy,

Neptune AKA Purple Heart,

Sweet Tooth AKA Needles Kane,

Dart Feld,

Doctor Nefarious,

Zeus,

Kat,

Pupuru and Kuu,

Kratos,

Toro Inoue,

Princess Plump,

and Captain Blasto!"

Emmett returned to his seat. "If you want me to be honest... I went easy on Blasto." Everyone at the table stared at him. "I felt a little bad for the guy. He lost his voice right before a sequel to his game could've been planned. Didn't wanna ruin the chances of him getting it back." After a bit of silence, Uni shouted in the intercom next.

"The next fights will be…

Sackboy vs. Kat

Mr. Grimm vs. Neptune

Doc Nefarious vs. Captain Blasto

Zeus vs. Heihachi

Colonel Radec vs. Pupuru

Kratos vs. Sweet Tooth

Toro Inoue vs. Scorpion

and Fat Princess vs. Dart Feld!"

Radec slammed his fist against the table in anger. Sweet Tooth on the other hand, was excited to be able to go against his rival again. It was as if Uni and Noire were doing these match-ups on purpose rather than pulling names from a hat. Neptune wasn't paying attention at all, looking at hr notes as she left the bar area.

"However, such events will happen after the holidays! We hope to see you for the Christmas party!" Noire said. The announcements were finished after that. "You think we did the right thing? I'm not sure if we can trust them to not completely ruin what I planned." She asked her sister, Uni just shrugged.

* * *

Everyone made their way outside the stadium. PaRappa instantly reunited with his gang who while upset a little by the loss, understood the circumstances and supported Toro's wish.

Neptune was greeted by her sister, Nepgear. And their friend IF. She told Iffy and Gegea that Compa would be back from treating Abe soon.

Pupul asked her friend Puni where Eternia was, but she didn't know… It roused some worry for the sorceress.

Sweet Tooth just instantly jumped into his truck to wreck things, he asked if Grimm was going to do the same. Instead the reaper said he was going to ride his motorcycle around and think about what he's been doing for his life and afterlife.

Ratchet and Clank wanted to keep a close eye on Doctor Nefarious, but Qwark insisted he would look after him in case any sort of evil plans came up. The duo had to search for more gold bolts anyway.

Sackboy went to prepare his calendar back at LittleBig Planet for Christmas and New Years. Then help prepare the presents in his world, as he wasn't going to be around for the inhabitants this year. He wanted to leave that job to Sophie Sackgirl.

Zeus was able to go wherever he wanted in the skies, but Kratos and Scorpion… Were rather alone to put it bluntly. Even Radec had better things to do than them. All the two rival warriors could do was watch over the stars.

"I can't tell if your my enemy, rival, or associate if you want my honesty." Scorpion mumbled. "We have had worse enemies. Yours being Zeus and Ares, mine being Noob Saibot. But we have our assigned rivals as well. Yours being a clown, mine being a reaper. Both who came from the same world."

Kratos didn't respond to it. And neither of them saw the figure approaching from behind. "Mind if I join you? I don't have anywhere to go either." Nariko asked, Scorpion allowed her to join in on the watching. "Your victory against me was well-earned, Ghost of Sparta." She crossed her legs as she sat by the cliff-side.

She looked down to see a figure on a bike. "There goes my assigned rival right now." Scorpion said with a sigh. "Mr. Grimm has not been acting like himself. I've noticed he was blanking out when I last saw him. And he is not the kind to ride off into places where he can't take in souls." Nariko just continued to look up toward the skies.

"Perhaps he is just following a road to destiny. That's what I do, and Raiden often does the same. He will return to normal hopefully for tomorrow." She then paused. "What exactly are these holidays people come around for? What do they hold?" Neither of them could answer it, Christmas wasn't something all three of them celebrated before.

Time would only tell what that had in store for them.

* * *

Mr. Grimm took a long moment staring at his hands, then at his reflection in a river. "Who was I prior to this? Am I happier with who I was back then or now?" He looked into the water, touching the cracked hole in his head. Only for a split second did he see a face.

A human face. Dark hair. It was normal and casual, nothing like he was now. "No! I'm better off clearly as the dark collector! Now some pathetic mortal!" Grimm proceeded to slash at the water with his scythe before riding off again. "Need to find souls… Perhaps there are some stupid woodland critters or an even more idiotic human that went around these parts are such an hour."

Calypso was able to watch this with Gigadis, and was greatly amused by it. "He has turned psychologically conflicted, Calypso. Unsure whether he wants to be happy, learn more of his life, or his usual soul-collecting self. This is what you want, correct?" The man nodded with a wide grin.

"Soon Gigadis, neither him or Minion will stand in our way. There's no one to thank but you for that." He laughed for a moment as they both stared into the ball. "I wonder if what you say is true though. We have to take precautions on everyone. They had shown their potential. Hopefully our little spy can do something about it."

Little did they know that Zeo was already making his way through the ruins of Lyla. In an attempt to stop them…

* * *

**((Sorry for such a short chapter! But since the previous one was over 2,500 words… Yeah.**

**This chapter takes place before "A Very PlayStation Christmas", Chapters Fourteen and over take place and yet before New Years... Why do I plan these stupid things out?**

**Also I would write about Abe more considering he's just as important as the other newbies and Dart's rival, but… He's really a boring character compared to them, even Blasto was a bit more interesting. Maybe I'm looking at the wrong game, but there isn't much to work with when it comes to Oddworld?))**


	14. Duel of perve- Uh, Wizards

**Chapter Fourteen**

Christmas was over and everyone was returning to the stadium. Scorpion and Pupuru were the first one to show up, the others must have slept in by accident. To his surprise, a green-haired man stood in front of the building. "Scorpion was it? Do you know this guy?" Kuu growled a bit as Pupul got closer.

Scorpion insisted she stay back. "Sir? Are you here to watch the tournament? Entries ended two days ago." The unusual man turned around. His green hair reaching to his shoulders, dressed in blue with a cape, armor plates on his shoulder that were colored and connected to his golden collar.

To add to that, there was a gold mask covering up his eyes. Nothing but red slits hiding his identity. "Hm? I was mistaken it seems." Scorpion moved the girl behind her, turning a tad protective. "No. You're not the one at all. Pardon me, I had confused you for someone else." Without any others responses, he left.

After watching him walk away, Scorpion moved to the side. "Apologies. Something was very off about him... Almost familiar. Someone I didn't ever meet yet I know that description" Pupul was utterly confused along with Kuu. They all chose to forget about what happened.

* * *

Everyone had finally arrived by now and were attempting to warm up for their fights. Toro was attempting to use a punching bag for combo practice, most of the time it swung right back and hit him. Heihachi finally got impatient enough and shoved his rival out of the way to use it.

Kat and Nepnep were using the custom training arena to themselves. Blasto watched from outside, greatly entertained. The captain was the kind of person who enjoyed 'Space Babes'. So when he heard that there was a girl with anti-gravity powers and one named after the planet right after _Uranus_… He was interested, putting him on par with Zeus.

The only other character that was preparing himself was Doctor Nefarious, who was doing target practice which had Qwark's face pasted on them. Mr. Grimm was at the side of the door, wondering where his rival was. He was turning impatient, and was foolish enough to ask the robotic man and his butler about it. "Mind if I bother you? Just need to ask something and I can't be bothered with anyone else right now."

Nefarious missed his shot and threw the gun down. "What is it bone-head?! Can't you see I'm busy right now?!" Not taking that response, Grimm raised his hand up toward the doctor, who flinched. He didn't want his soul taken away. "Okay, okay! _Fine!_ Ask away then!" Lawrence picked the blaster up for his master.

"Have you seen my rival? Scorpion? The ninja dressed in yellow?"

"Oh, him? No sign of the guy so far. Lawrence?"

"I saw that man with the small girl and her pet last. I'm not sure what for. They arrived here first according to the clock-in cards. But then he left when the child went off to see her associates. Scorpion never exactly said where he went." Grimm and Nefarious just blinked at what the butler said. "I pay an amount of attention to what goes on around me needless to say."

Mr. Grimm just sighed. "I was going to ask him something since Scorpion is my assigned rival. And if I bothered that clown with such a stupid trivial thing, he would laugh." He thought about it as Nefarious took the blaster from Lawrence back, aiming for the targets. "Maybe I should bother you with it instead. Am I turning soft?" Upon missing once again, he threw the whole gun at the entire target in anger.

"What kind of question is that?! If you want my answer, **_YES!_** You're soft! Former squishy turning squishy again! What kind of grim reaper goes around asking **_ME_** for advice?! You go around, suck out souls and usually lack in any form of care! And NOW you're wondering about yourself and those around you, or **_YOUR STU_**-" Nefarious froze, with dramatic voices coming out of him.

_"Oh Lance! You ate my entire family! Now how are we supposed to get married?!"_

Lawrence lifted his hand up. "Ah yes, my favorite part of the day..." Then proceeded to smack his master on the head, returning him to normal. Nefarious didn't even budge from his spot.

"-**_PID JOB!_**" He finished himself.

With his hand on his own mouth, Grimm thought about it even more. "Thank you for your honesty. I actually really needed it. But by the sounds of it, have you been going through the same thing?" Doctor Nefarious flinched, turning back to the reaper. "The 'wondering about yourself and those around you' part. Is being evil not working out? Have you had an experience that made you reconsider things?" Lawrence began backing away, afraid that his master was going to have an outburst even beyond his control.

There wasn't any. "N-no!" He lied. "Enough with your stupid psychological questioning! It's affecting me… I mean! It isn't! But it bothers me! Go away you bag of bones!" Mr. Grimm didn't want to pester Nefarious any longer. Though the reaper knew the truth regardless. That adventure with Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark did change him... But he never admitted it.

"Greetings everyone! I hope you've done everything you could over the holidays and such! Because the second quarter of the tournament shall be starting right now! Our first match will be Kat against Sackboy! So you should all grab a snack and watch the action!" Noire announced. Kat instantly stopped training, promising to meet up with Nepnep later on.

* * *

"Finally, I've made it. Floor one-hundred..." It was a long travel. Zeo could only use a spell to warp himself out rather than in. Lighting his way through, dodging traps, destroying monsters was all nothing but a simple task for a professional wizard who had been through even larger dungeons. It only seemed large with a hundred floors, but there was an elevator on the tenth to begin with.

Such an area felt partially familiar, but he disregarded it. The only thing on his mind was stopping Gigadis and those other idiots. "Hm? Who goes there?" Zeo turned his attention to the voice, only seeing Lord Zarok. "Well, hello there tiny man. Are you here to join us in our little plans, mage? Or attempting to hinder us?"

Zeo could sense what this freakish magic-user was. "I am here to end the plans of Gigadis, evil wizard. However, one such as yourself being in the way is no challenge at all in the slightest. You barely seem intimidating by your appearance and voice." Zarok just squinted and approached the young man, trying his best not to laugh.

"Now what in the world makes gave you the idea to stop us? You're a dark wizard, evil as I am!… Maybe not as much for the record. But your abilities to make it through here on your own are impressive. Perhaps I'll just do what I did with everyone else, swallow you whole, take in what silly little powers you have."

He gritted his teeth. "You?! Take _my_ powers?! Do not make me laugh! For it is _me_ that will be taking what is rightfully mine from _your body and heart!_" Zarok's look of boredom stopped and his eyes widened a bit from the last part. "It's bad enough that you are associated with Gigadis, and then proceed to insult my very being… And now this?"

Lord Zarok just blinked, not listening. "I'm sorry, but what was that last part-"

"Enough insolence! You have and very well know what comes next! **_I want you!_** Surrender _your body_ to me or have something it will never forget!"

There was more silence, before Zarok started chuckling. "How precious! He's a perverted sorcerer too! What's your name? This is just too adorable! I haven't been this amused in a long time! I'm actually curious about what you'll do!"

"I'm a pervert?! Hypocrisy! You refer the great Zeo Weugur as such… But then make _**homoerotic **_comments toward_ me?_ If anyone here is the 'perverted sorcerer' it's _you!_"

His laughter stopped. "Did you just imply what I think you implied toward me? Or was it a joke?" Zeo kept glaring at him, Zarok could see he wasn't kidding. "I see then... Well, Zeo baby, darling, sweetheart. You and your perverse commentary won't last once I scale up."

"So that's how it is? A duel of two perverts with dark magic?! Only one will be sent to Hell!" Red mist surrounded Zarok as he transformed despite the lack of room. Zeo covered his eyes with the staff in hand. When it had cleared up all he could see was a gigantic snake, barely able to fit in the halls, thorns poking through the walls.

Now or never, Zeo Weugur was alone on this. He had to stop Lord Zarok by himself. Once this serpent was gone, all that was left would be Gigadis and Calypso.

* * *

**((Spoilers: Zeo is eaten. :P**

**At least he tried… All and his own too.))**


	15. Conflicting Emotion

**Chapter Fifteen**

One last Level One from Sackboy ended the match. He gave off a silly pose for his victory against Kat. "We have our winner everyone! Up next shall be Mr. Grimm against Neptune!" Noire shouted. She felt slightly worried about the match-up, but she didn't know why exactly. Grimm wanted to go up against Nepnep, and Uni allowed it. The Lastation Goddess wished she could've stopped it at the time.

Grimm was the kind to not take lightly, and he had been constantly wanting to test her goddess powers for himself. While Noire was uncomfortable, the other goddess was at complete ease around these sorts of things. All she could do for now was to make a stage that had used before appear, since they were out of anymore virtual realities for the moment.

'Invasion' took it's form. Mr. Grimm jumped right onto the platform, staring down at his opponent. "This is it then. No turning back. I have to test your ability... I have but one request." Neptune turned her attention to the soul-collector finally. "Change into your CPU, Purple Heart. And stay that way for the entire fight. I wish to see your true power as a goddess."

With a smile and not even hesitating, she changed into Purple Heart. Normally she didn't like showing off the goddess form, but it was only Grimm's request to change for a whole fight against him. And he clearly had nothing up his sleeves. "This is it up-close then? So stunning… Gah!" He shut himself up in embarrassment.

The look from the CPU he was given was one filled with curiosity. "You're the sheer reason I am starting to question my job you realize? I rescued you not once, but twice to make sure this moment would be lived up to!" Mr. Grimm reached for his jacket pockets, taking out the sickles when the bell rang. "I will put good use to your gift right here!" Purple Heart's expression turned to a serious one as they charged at each other.

His sickles were instantly blocked by Neptune's sword, who proceeded to use multiple attacks with the blade in her hand while she spoke. "That almost sounds like someone Noire herself would say. Always wanted to compete against me or test my strengths to see if I'm worthy of my title."

Pulling out the scythe next to block her next set of combos, Neptune rolled herself backwards. Careful enough to not fall off the platform. Part of Grimm barely wanted to continue fighting, something in him was holding back everything almost. He attempted to block the combos from Purple Heart, waiting for her to be wide open to strike.

By the time he want to get his own hit in, Purple Heart dodged over once more to activate her Level One. The Charge Shot managed to destroy Grimm, giving the goddess a point already. When he returned the platforms vanished and they both landed to the battle-grounds.

Neptune was right next to the red barrels and busted them open to take the AP inside. Mr. Grimm turned to see one right next to him, but the goddess had lunged at him to take the extra power for herself. He had to steal it from Purple Heart, or otherwise she would gain another super for the count.

Aiming his sickles which were attached to chains, Grimm instantly snagged onto his opponent. Pulling Neptune over as she struggled, he was about to kick the AP out of her… But stopped.

He was supposed to throw her down and take the AP she got. Yet was paralyzed, infatuated, all he could do was stare and think. It was bad enough to see Purple Heart in the flesh and in person, but to be held close was a whole other thing to him.

Only when he felt the sharp blade slash across his face as Neptune broke free from the grip did Mr. Grimm snap out of it. Even then the tables were turned on him as Purple Heart threw him toward a crate, which opened up to show a caged Pipo Monkey that gave off AP. Aiming her arm, another Charge Shot was released at the reaper.

"Geez! Come on you former squishy! He really _HAS_ gone soft!" Nefarious grunted, averting his red eyes to Scorpion. "You? Where have you been?! Grimm was wondering where you went to begin with! Speaking of, I hope you're seeing this! He's taking a pummeling from that meatbag!"

Scorpion flinched upon the sight of Grimm's attempted yet lacking efforts to attack his foe. "This ain't like him at all." Sweet Tooth mentioned. "His defenses may be weak, but he's never done this!" They all took a moment to examine the way Mr. Grimm was fighting. It wasn't the same way he went up against Sir Daniel he was being hesitant with attacking.

By the time the Goliath showed up, Grimm was so busy trying to avoid Nepnep or find a way to spam or stun her constantly. The most he could do was shoot rapid-firing guns at the goddess. He didn't bother using his Level One, knowing that it would be avoided. "Dammit! Stop with that spam of your firearm! You know Noire hates that!"

"Er… V-very well." It was surprising to see him lower his weapon on Purple Heart, even she didn't know what to make of it or Grimm's stutter. Sweet Tooth dropped his ice cream from seeing him do that. Nefarious just yelled out in anger and disappointment, Scorpion on the other hand was grinning a bit under his mask.

Goliath raised his arms up to smash the two fighters. Mr. Grimm hooked his foe again, only to move her out of the way from the robotic monster. "What is he doing!" Sweet Tooth didn't care about his ice cream anymore, he was just pissed off. "I may not be on the best terms with him and Grimm wants my soul, but I won't let him lose to some fan-service chick! And he shouldn't be helping her from hazards!" Scorpion was now laughing, not just at his rival, but the clown's tantrum.

Last quick chance to end this was on Neptune's side, she already had a Level One, but didn't know if Grimm would avoid it. It was't the case, he stopped Purple Heart in another way. "Don't waste that. I said I wanted to see your real power." She slowly put her arm back to her sides. "I'm not just saying this either. I want to see your Level Three."

Audiences members and Noire were wondering what they said, unable to hear the conversation. In response Neptune continued to fight, somehow able to believe what the dark-collector insisted on. But he couldn't make it seem like he was putting in no effort, Mr. Grimm had to grind for AP along with her then. Only once did he use one of his supers, but Purple Heart managed to avoid his Level Two.

Part of him was dumbfounded. "Able to dodge Death Spawn?! Your goddess form truly is notably more acrobatic, but less flinch-inducing. Your human one notably had to give Bubbles recovery time." The Goliath began shooting across the lower part of the stage. Neptune attempted to avoid it, but Grimm could not make it as more AP was smacked out of him.

"This is it…" Neptune stole the AP left behind and transformed, wings transforming from her back, nothing but numbers and letters surrounded her body as her sword glowed. Purple Heart turned to Mr. Grimm. "Admit that Planeptune is never dead now! _**Variable Edge!**_"

A clean cut that sliced the reaper in half ended the dragged out match. Uni rang the bell. "We have our winner! Neptune is victorious!… I think?" Even she was a bit confused about what just happened before the Level Three. Mr. Grimm respawned, astounded… Yet angry. Not at his foe, but himself more-so.

Not even wanting to turn back to her human form, Purple Heart attempted to reach out to the collector of souls. "Grimm? Are you alright? Why did you want me to use my power and win? What about your goal?" He didn't answer.

Instead, he ran off. "Wait! Where are you going?" She called to him, but there was no response at all. Doctor Nefarious got out of his seat, trying to ignore what just happened. His match was up next, and he had never met his assigned rival before or who he was going against.

Ratchet and Clank listened to Uni announce who was up next, it made them worry for Captain Blasto…

* * *

**((Sorry that this took so long to update! I was wondering how this fight would entirely play out!**

**On the plus side, we're finally done with the ****_-Mr. Grimm centric-_**** part of the story, the rest of the second quarter is focused mostly on Doctor Nefarious!… And Pupuru, and partially Sweet Tooth… **

**I would say more, about what will happen in the third quarter, but I won't spoil it!~))**


	16. Destruction of an Empire

**Chapter Sixteen**

Nefarious was waiting for two minutes now in the arena. Part of him was wondering about what was said before, if he had gone soft as well. It was a long while since he had done anything evil and if it was really his priority. "Hah! No, I need my revenge! Even if he did save my life!… And… I did return that favor." All-4-One's events were flashing before him.

"Right. He made me into this! And while this is much more enjoyable than being a disgusting squishy! No matter how many times that numbskull apologizes, I will destroy-" Blasto finally showed up, out of breath from running to the stadium. Doctor Nefarious felt his eyes widen and gears turn. **_"QWAAAAAAAAARK!" _**

Captain Blasto jumped and looked around, seeing the stage transform into 'Fearless'. The bell didn't even ring, but Nefarious approached the bulky space man. "What are YOU doing here?! They said you were not a participant!" He couldn't reply, not having the communicator Abe gave on him, all the mechanical doctor could do was take notice of the different outfit and adjust his eyes.

He paused for a moment, then laughed. "Well, foolish me then! You must be someone else entirely! Otherwise you would be spitting out stupid words right off the bat! Besides, Qwark would never wear red!… Or have a giant 'B' on his outfit!" Captain Blasto looked down, at himself, remembering the letter there. He quickly pulled out his ray-gun when Uni and Noire started to match.

Unfortunately for Nefarious, he was going to be surprised about the gadgets Blasto had brought with him for this fight. Looks and lack of voice were more than they seemed.

* * *

There was a grunt of pain and struggling from an unknown voice in the shadows. Gigadis just laughed at the predicament. "You can keep trying, but you will not be free from those chains! Zarok specifically gave them a magic spell that prevents it from breaking! Now, tell me what you know about him-"

"I don't even know what your talking about! This person you speak of was supposed to be dead! Who are you even? A member of the ISA? You take me out of my hiding to torture me? They are awaiting my return!" He was breathing heavy, Gigadis just frowned. Turning to Calypso, he handed him a ball of flame.

Calypso just took a good look at it, then the prisoner. Gigadis spoke once more. "I give you my permission to use that Calypso. Not on this old man, but his people. Destroy them. " The man widened his eyes and began squirming from hearing that. "It will devastate them. This hostage and the moron in my way!"

Shoving the orb into his suit, Calypso just grinned further. "Your wish will be granted with no twists then! It should be fun to see these aliens burn!" Gigadis regained his evil smile, staring at the prisoner further. "Oh! But one more thing! There's just something I've been wondering! Can I have a theme song? How about that one from that anime where those girls use their underwear for weapons?" All of them froze in place from that.

"You… Have the powers to do that, you don't need my say. It's not like it's too silly, even if we're being intimidating." Calypso let out a joyous yell before leaving. "I have to admire William. We're both on the same level of crazy! Sometimes Zarok is too. That's why we're such a good team, yes?" The only response for Gigadis was the man spitting in his face.

Gigadis wanted to kill him badly at this moment, but held himself back. "What kind of idiot goes and wishes to kill the Helghast? Your actions at first made me think you were part of the ISA, but then your appalling costume and ridiculous magic makes me think otherwise! What is it an idiot like you needs that we have?! What even are you?!"

Now the Hell Prince was even more insulted. "Costume?! This is the real deal! And you idiotic Helghans have what I have been trying to chase after for a whole year or two! My possible bride-to-be! And you aliens should all address who is hopefully her future husband first, Stahl! Prince of Hell Gigadis! I am the devil himself!… Who enjoys demolition derbies!" Jorhan Stahl cringed a bit.

"All of this? Wanting to destroy Helghan because you're a jealous boyfriend? And I thought Orlock was pathetic… No devil would be this stupid. I hope this girl is that attractive and worth it, otherwise you're just a pretty-boy trying too hard." Gigadis couldn't take the insults much longer, he just wanted to explode at Stahl right now and destroy him.

"You will pay for your-"

"I got us a theme song finally!" Calypso shouted.

"Finally! I don't want to sit here waiting for magic recovery all day- Wait, don't tell me it's from that show where the angels use their undergarments as weapons!" Zarok replied.

"Yes it is!"

"You had **_ONE_** job William 'Calypso' Sparks! _**ONE JOB!**_"

"But the Demon Sisters theme are perfect for this group!" He whined a bit to Zarok.

There was a long moment of silence, Gigadis stopped being angry and turned away from the prisoner. "Calypso! I didn't join forces for you to fool around at this moment! You need to deliver that bomb and engulf Helghan in flames!" He listened, taking leave instantly. "He may be my best friend, but sometimes he's hopeless! As for you though, you shall watch the destruction of the empire you wished to rise up and lead!"

"No… You wouldn't dare!" Gigadis held the crystal ball up, Stahl couldn't watch. He wanted to return and go against the ISA, or anyone who attempted to attack the Helghast. But all he could do was be held against his will and watch.

And all just because Gigadis wanted Pupul. "Rejected by her, but then she went chasing after some scum who's associates proceeded to mock me!" Stahl barely understood what he meant, but felt himself become traumatized. Calypso had arrived, setting the entire planet to fire.

It continued. The shouts of those in pain and unable to find Calypso or the source of destruction. "I was considered a snake in the grass, insane! Mad! One wouldn't dare confront me when I took charge in Helghan! But you… You're a _monster!_ We are those who want go into wars for our benefit… But you do this out of _your own greed!_"

"Hmph! You would be wrong, Jorhan. Me, Calypso, and Zarok are not alone in this. There is another. The one who assigned me this plan claimed all of us could have what we want in turn." Gigadis turned around, leaving the sites of Helghan in tragedy for Stahl.

One last time the prisoner stopped him. "I ask this of you is all! Who do you work for?! And… Can I watch that show your friend was talking about or whatever? It made me curious and I need something to rid those images." Rolling his eyes, Gigadis changed what the crystal ball was showing and put it on for him.

* * *

"Our winner everyone! Captain Blasto!" It was a surprising result, but Ratchet and Clank were glad that their friend was alright. Nefarious couldn't believe his loss however and was throwing a tantrum that made him break-down. That was enough to make the duo have to send themselves to the arena and drag him away.

Blasto ended up having to smack sense back into him. "How did such a pathetic squishy like you win?! You shouldn't be more powerful! I did target practice! I have superior technology! I'm a better character!" Ratchet and Clank finally came in, attempting to stop Nefarious with a paralysis gun.

He was immobilized and fell right over. "You never know when you need that! I don't use it for fights, but it's useful in these situations. Sorry about that Blasto!" Finally the captain took out his communicator, showing thanks to Ratchet. "Hey, no problem there! We just gotta bring Nefarious back to Lawrence now, right Clank?" The smaller robot agreed, as they managed to drag him away.

"Next up will be Colonel Radec against Pupuru!… Noire, you know this is a bad idea, right? Couldn't you pit him against someone else?" Uni suggested nervously. She knew about Pupul's habits ever since the Christmas party, and even she found it annoying. Noire on the other hand, found this as an opportune time to test both of them with more strict rules.

At that same time, Noire felt something horrible just happened outside the stadium…

* * *

**((I honestly wasn't planning on adding more characters to this fan-fic, save a few cameos by maybe Crash Bandicoot or Juan Aguacate? But I figured another Killzone character wouldn't hurt.**

**But giving this a more dark turn and making Gigadis a "no more BS" villain for this story… Like he went and destroyed an entire empire that was already cruel and evil. ****_All because he wants his "bride"..._**** Not only is he vain, but borderline messed up now. .-.;**

**Then I remember that his friends aren't too serious either, and make Calypso say something silly, lol.))**


	17. A Destined Fight

**Chapter Seventeen**

"This is ridiculous! Me and Zeus were supposed to go up first! But Noire let's you and the kid fight instead?!" Heihachi was the type who put himself before others always, and wanted to go up against a god he could relate with. They both hated their families for most of the time, but for some reason Zeus was taking forever to show up.

Part of Radec shuddered, not just for his upcoming battle, but something didn't sit right with him. Like something occurred and he wasn't there for it. "You can chew out Zeus later for being late. He's most likely doing something stupid, or he slept in. Otherwise I would be more than happy to prepare more while you take each other down."

Heihachi instantly punched the wall next to him in anger. Upon leaving a big hole in it, he took a peek inside. There was silence. "Uhh… Sorry ladies- _GAH!_" A barrage of random objects were thrown right into his face from Kat. Radec just stepped to the side to avoid the retaliation.

Using her powers, Kat covered up the hole with a table. "Geez! Don't they know not to invade on privacy?!" She sighed as Dusty was proceeding to bat his paws at Kuu as they were playing rough toward each other. "Dusty stop for goodness sake! It's just Kuu!" The cat stopped and sat normally, curling up a bit.

Kuu just gave a look of innocence. "Don't play goody now Kuu-chan! You're the one who started it!" He frowned and then gave a look of hate toward Dusty. "I may not be too prepared for this, but Scorpion helped me out before when we were looking to see if Gigadis messed with the stadium! Plus I finally get to try out my alternate costume!"

She replaced her red dress and outfit with a blue skirt, white shirt, sapphire armor that went across her shoulders and chest. "This one feels a lot more heroic in some ways! I'm glad Zeus knew what I wanted!… How does it look?" Kat scooped up Dusty into her arms, giving a look of approval.

"Great! It kinda feels familiar, and I like it!… Speaking of Zeus, where is he today? He's late enough to the point where you and Radec are going first." Pupul instantly went into fantasy land while Kat was talking. "Hope nothing bad happened, but it's just Zeus. Now that you mentioned it though, all this stuff about Gigadis is making everyone worry- Are you listening?"

Pupuru snapped out of it and was unsure how to answer. "If I wasn't will you be mad?" Kat just laughed with her friend, giving her a playful shove.

* * *

"Something neither of them have tried yet, Alden's Tower will do until we get those new stages delivered. What were they of anyway?" Uni handed the clipboard to her sister, who read over it. "Sorcery Saga, Gravity Rush, Starhawk… Is that all we have? Rather disappointing. No Mortal Kombat stage?"

Uni took the clipboard back. "Most of them were too violent or I couldn't get the rights for. Sorry sis. I could get an Oddworld or Guacamelee one if you like! Otherwise you can settle for Practice Stages." Noire flinched at the last suggestion, it would've been just as boring as the Rival Arenas had she used that, which she wished to save for last.

There was only a mumble for a response. "That latter one sounds interesting really. Is Juan Aguacate here? If so or not, you should find him and ask." Uni instantly left the small office, Noire wiped her brow as she made stage take form.

Pupul was nervous, but ready. She had her new armor on, Kuu was prepared in case he was needed for anything. "I hope your dungeon crawling experience includes scaling towers, because that's what you will be forced to do, or be left behind." Jumping back, Pupuru darted her head to where the voice originated from.

Removing his invisibility cloak, Radec showed himself. "A proper match with no items, no other nuisances, and the only source of powers come from an energy source at the top. Or you could fall from not catching with me." Part of Pupuru just wanted to keep her distance since they were foes yet again like Mael said, another part of her wanted to cling onto him out of affection. "If you want my advice: Do not hesitate at all.

"Do you remember how brutal you were that one time when we first encountered each other? I wish to see that again. Treat me like I'm a threat. Though somehow, you wouldn't win either way I believe." That was enough to make her angry, Noire rang the bell to start.

She instantly withdrew her blade, attempting to slice at him. Radec stepped back with his cloaking device, leaving an explosive behind that struck Pupul. Brushing it off, the sorceress continued to try and get close to her enemy, but was only met with firearms to her head. Pupuru attempted to block the bullets by taking out her shield.

By now she was close enough to grab onto Mael and throw him downward, proceeding to stomp on his face. Taking the AP he got from firing at her, Pupul followed up with her fire spell. Radec regained control of himself to take out his knife and cut through a few combos, then using a rifle to knock her back.

It was perfect timing too, as the tower now had to be scaled in order to keep fighting. Pupul saw that her foe was jumping onto the platforms. She didn't exactly understand the situation, but chose to chase after Radec like she always did. "For the record, when you said I needed to be brutal, that means I'm going to use my most powerful attack! My Level Three! And impress you the same way Grimm wanted to see true strength!"

Radec just laughed at her claim. "I will not be taken aback by whatever stupid witchcraft you use. You lack any form of skill!" She made ice fly toward Mael from that statement, not wishing for her practice to be taken like nothing. Breaking out with his flamethrower, the colonel thawed himself out and burned Pupuru.

Shifting himself behind her, Radec managed to snipe the girl toward the electric signs. Pupul yelped out in pain as she was shocked by it Nabbing the AP from her, his Level Two was just about ready. He waited for Pupuru to get up and stand in a perfectly still spot. "Are you sure you don't wish to use a smaller super attack?"

Upon a nod for a reply, he aimed his arc canon right at Pupul. She was still in shock and not able to jump over it in time, exploding into little shapes. When she respawned, she took out her sword again. and was on a platform above Radec. "Now, where did the reappear to?… _Agh!_" She dived down on him with her blade, obtaining a Level Two, but not wishing to use it just yet.

"You won't get away this time! You said yourself that we would be enemies again, I took note! And I promised myself that _you would belong to me_, and I would hold onto your being! Even if it meant _beating the everloving tar out of you!_ That's how badly _I want you, desire you!_ Ugh, you're making me sound like that one wizard!" Radec cringed a bit, this is the side he asked for…

And barely regretted a thing. "You really would do anything? Tell me more as we keep fighting. I'm curious about the cruel measures you take." Pupul just blinked, anger rising in her, they proceed to attack each other violently. Luckily the audience members weren't listening to the conversation, but confused why sometimes the two would stop.

Breathing heavily, Pupul continued. "Really now? Fine! I would make you experience pain to the point of bleeding! And then **_[XXX]_**!" Radec was about to use his rifle on her again, but his body froze from what had to be censored otherwise this fic would lose it's 'T' rating. It managed to freak him out. Mael didn't have time to respond, knowing that the tower would be ascended again he just grabbed the enemy.

He stabbed Pupuru then knocking her toward the sign again as he made his way up. Trying to recollect the AP she lost, Pupul quickly jumped around the platforms to the top of the tower. Night skies was showing, a helicopter flew around them with a fox holding on and aiming for them.

Both of them were at the very top, Radec dodged the blasts from Inspector Carmelita and hopped toward where the large Ray Sphere was. All he did was stay perfectly still as it expanded then shot out AP for him. Pupul didn't bother getting close, able to see the blue aura around him, she just collected what was left behind.

Jumping down, Mael activated his Level One and took aim. Locking onto Pupuru, he fired the homing missiles. Even when she jumped up to evade their range, she was hit. "You better have more than this, it's becoming depressing considering what you had said." Radec taunted, Pupuru managed to hear it. She lunged at him and threw him upward, using a fireball to knock him to the ground.

Those last bits of AP made a difference. "I wasn't lying before! So you better be ready for this!" Once again gold lights of holy came into her hands, Radec had not seen this power in it's complete action before, this could easily turn the tables for him. **_"Jugemo!"_** A large beam went straight through his body, exploding on impact.

"Adequate… Oh damn!" Radec backed away, only for it to be futile of him to try and escape the Jugem. By the time he respawned one more time, the power meter ran out for Pupul. It was a tie now, the only thing that would win this was if either of them got a super on the other.

Luckily, Radec knew just how to do that. The Ray Sphere let out AP once again as he stood near it. Seeing Pupul at the edge of the tower and collecting energy left around, Mael aimed his sniper before she could turn around and stop him. He shot her, causing Pupuru to lose balance and unable to make a jump back, falling down to the depths.

When Pupul returned she was holding onto her head with a look of dizziness. Radec stole the AP flickering out of her before she snapped out of it and continued her more sadistic side. "Sabotaging by shoving me off this tower?! You'll regret that!" She lunged at him, ready to use another ice spell that would leave him temporarily frozen

Soft chuckling came out of him. "Oh, I think it is you who will regret things. I'm finished here!" Pupul stopped in her tracks, seeing him lock onto her with the homing missiles. She instantly exploded and couldn't react at all to the Level One.

Noire rang the bell, the match was over. Radec brushed himself off, his foe reappeared. "Pity. I suppose you aren't ready for a real duel or challenges anytime soon. Which is why I'm the one to press on ahead instead of you." On her knees in defeat, Kuu hopped in to give his partner comfort. Pupul tried to speak, stuttering her words.

"I… B-but…"

"Even when you show your less-than-sane side. Because you lack power. But not surprising for one your type or age, I rise up while you're crushed like the worm you are. Nothing more than a pathetic witchcraft user that will never reach dreams. Does that sting like the way you wanted it to?"

"But I… I tried to… **_WAAAAAAAAGH!_**" She cried out, tears instantly streaming out of her eyes. This wasn't the response Radec expected, he was hoping for anger, and this made him flinch.

Getting up with Kuu in her arms, and ran out of the arena instantly. Leaving even the audience members in silence.

* * *

**((This was supposed to be posted sooner but the internet was killed around my part of town! D:**

**Also nice going Radec, YOU MADE A TEENAGE GIRL CRY… Who said things that I had to censor to keep this 'T' rating, but still. First you made Sweet Tooth upset in that RC short, now this? :c ))**


	18. Guilt and Plans

**Chapter Eighteen**

"You made her cry… That was _amazing!_" Heihachi cackled. "I know that you made the psychotic clown go off running in tears before, but now the girl who you wanted off your back as well? You're pure evil! I love it! Who could ever top that in this universe?!" Normally Radec was highly used to be given hateful or looks of detest... But this was overdoing it.

Spike, PaRappa, and Toro attempted to avoid eye-contact with him.

Little Sister, Abe, and Sweet Tooth instantly ran off.

Sly, Raiden, and Kratos gave him hateful stares before walking off.

Kat and Scorpion instantly went off to comfort Pupul.

Evil Cole, unlike everyone else, gave him a thumbs-up instead.

"Thank god you drove off that brat! Even I was getting annoyed by her antics!" Evil Cole went through the cooler, something dropping from the inside of his jacket. "We're still waiting on Zeus, huh? This keeps up then Kratos will go up against his rival. Why so quiet anyway Mael?" He opened up a can of Coke Zero with Heihachi, the older man looked at what was dropped.

A can was offered to him as well, but Radec declined it. "Not used to being given this treatment. While what Mishima says is true, I'm the most cold-hearted person in this world and am often antagonized for it… Something doesn't feel right after what I did. Even Fortesque refused to make contact with me."

Loud thunder erupted, showing Zeus's arrival. "Finally! Apologies for the delay mortals and immortals! I was _snowboarding!_ I know, hard to believe, isn't it? King of the Gods out snowboarding with others? Gotta keep in shape!" All three of them shut up, knowing that if they brought up Pupuru, he would be extra defensive.

Zeus was known for liking all sorts of women despite his relationship status and age, and hated when they were treated badly by other family members or other males. Heihachi wanted to at least prevent Radec from being zapped into a crisp. "Zeus! I'm willing to let it drop this once!" He lied. "Do me a favor and wait in the arena while I finish this drink, alright? I'll be quick!"

Agreeing, the god snapped his fingers and exited. "So, Beast MacGrath! Mind if I call you that?" Heihachi asked, in which Evil Cole nodded while sipping his soda. "What's the mask for?" He spat out his drink instantly and tossed the can to grab the clown mask.

"It's nothing! Alright? Someone's weird Christmas gift and uhhh, I need to return it today! Gotta find the receipt!" Heihachi gave a skeptical look, but chose to disregard it for now. Crushing his soda can then throwing it right toward the trash bin, he took leave to fight Zeus. "Whew! That was a close call…" He whispered to himself.

Radec raised a brow under his gas-mask to Evil Cole. "Uh, for you Radec! Cause you know how it's Zeus and all, Heihachi just saved your back! And don't tell me you feel bad about making the brat cry! Cause even with your face covered, I can read your expression."

Staying still for a few seconds, he just glared at Evil Cole. "I don't feel bad about anything. She enjoys me insulting her, hurting her, calling her worthless trash. I delivered, but got a different reaction. I expected anger. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?" Part of that was a lie, but he didn't care.

"What were your exact words to Pupul?" Isaac Clarke walked in to grab a Coke Zero now, Radec greatly detested the engineer. Most of the reason was jealousy of him being liked so quickly by the All-Stars and having such an arrange of powerful weapons.

The other was the fact Isaac sometimes tried to get involved into things that weren't his business. "Why do you choose to barge in at the worst times? But fine. I said in exact words: _She lacks power. Be crushed like the worm she is. And is nothing more than a pathetic witchcraft user that will never reach her dreams._"

Isaac Clarke just shook his head. Removing his helmet so he could drink. "Well no wonder then! That's more than what the masochist bargained for. You tried to crush her ideal future, not call her the insulting names she wanted! Even then, she did her best, can't you show any respect? Or treat anyone right in general?" Radec stood there for a moment, glaring at the engineer.

"_No._" He threw the empty soda can at his face and walking out on them. That was another thing Radec hated, Isaac was often trying to be logical and do morally correct things… Which is why people liked him more than Mael.

* * *

Zeus saw his opponent arrive at the arena finally. "And for a moment I thought I took too long... But I'm guessing making me wait was just to see how I feel? Because it's annoying! I'm not a patient god!" Heihachi just laughed at this once more.

"Next time don't go snowboarding when there's a fight! Now, what does Black Heart have in store for us? She's delaying as much as you are!" Heihachi stamped his foot, the bell didn't ring yet, as Noire was also waiting herself.

Uni finally returned to her. "I got the new stages that have their own crossover effect as well! Which one would you like sis?" She handed the clipboard and some laserdiscs to Noire. The older Lastation goddess looked at the options, then grabbed one of the CDs.

The stage took it's form of a fiery looking area, surrounded in stone and fossils that look as if they had melted into the grounds from heat or lava. "This is the _Flaming Volcano_ of Sorcery Saga. It was only fitting for these two to fight in such a heated place. I may even use this stage again for the third quarter." Noire chuckled to herself. Zeus and Heihachi were highly unfamiliar with what was around them, but didn't let it distract them.

* * *

Kat was still in the girl's locker room, not caring at all for the fact Scorpion was there with her. For the most part at least, it did make her a bit uncomfortable to have such a violent character around herself and Pupul. Even Dusty and Kuu were freaked out a bit by it and were turning defensive.

But he was simply there to help comfort Pupuru, who by now was sobbing into a towel. "I'm surprised you even wanted to show up… What was your name? Scorpion? You seem more like the type who would look out for himself rather than concern for others. Unless you got that softer-spot like Kratos." She pulled Dusty over to her, scratching under the cat's chin.

Handing the box of tissues to Kat so she could give them to Pupul, he sighed a bit. "In some ways, yes and no. I really did care for anyone here except my rivals: Mr. Grimm. And Kratos, who I had known a couple years back. I was surprised to see how social some of you characters are. Though I dislike that clown. No one should ever kill their family, as my own clan was killed. I continue to wander these worlds to have my revenge. I wish to permanently kill Sub-Zero's brother at my hands. And once Noire grants me such to have a proper battle with him, I can hopefully rest in peace.

"That aside, I bonded with your friend rather quickly this morning when she followed me here. At first I thought she was associated with Shang Tsung since she was a sorceress, I was quickly corrected. Not the first time I misunderstood someone, and end caring for them like my own. Plus she told me more about what that Hell Prince they talk of could be doing." Kat just stared, listening and greatly intrigued.

At the same time she held pity toward Scorpion. "You don't have a family either? I was on the street when Dusty found me, so I don't know if I even have relatives..." Kat continued to pet Dusty. "You're really different from your rival. Rather than being disrespectful or not caring at all for others around, you seem to be much less frightening than others interpreted!"

Glaring at Kat, she shuddered a bit at the stare. "I've killed people who stand in my way in tournaments before. The only thing stopping me from doing the same here are certain rules and the fact most of you aren't too terrible as I feared... That being said, I would murder the freak who made Pupuru cry. Radec, yes? I'm rather tempted to hunt him down right now-"

"NO!" Pupul shouted, proceeding to reach over and whack Scorpion with her traveling-bag. Kat attempted to stop both of them from being ridiculous, as much as she wanted the ninja to go beat up Mael and put him in his place.

Scorpion just kept himself still. "I understand how you feel partially. While I have not been in love for a long time, or even now… My assigned rival, Mr. Grimm on the other hand. I can tell his emotions by the way he acts. It makes those turn soft or cruel. Interesting how it works." Kat and Pupul proceeded to stare at him for a long time.

He let out a long relapsed sigh. "I do not know where he went however..."

* * *

Nefarious continued to toy with a mech, still wondering if he could get away with this. Even though he lost, the madman planned to sabotage the tournament by any means. He had no use for Noire, but hoped she would not get in the way. All he wanted to do was destroy all three of his enemies.

It was four now, counting his rival Captain Blasto. It may have been cruel to want to kill someone who just wants a new voice and a reboot to his series, but NEfarious refused to be humiliated by another fat-man in a rubbery suit. "Lawrence! The orb of gratuituos immobilization! I don't want to be humiliated by squishies and former-squishes! My urge for vengeance rises and-"

"The only way to quench it is with turning all those fighting members into slaves on your side. Which orb size?" Lawrence asked.

"Make it XXL! You know how many of them there are!" Nefarious could have worked on such a big machine while there was a break during the second quarter, but there was no time to wait at all. It wouldn't be finished if he and Lawrence delayed too much.

Even if he did question in his own mind if this was a good idea. If such an idea would work, or fail like every other evil concept.

* * *

**((The next two chapters should hopefully be entirely battle scenes like the previous one! At least I plan on that for now…**

**And yes, call-back to the Christmas fic. Evil Cole, what are you up to?…))**


	19. Faux-Yay

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was a tough decision, Heihachi could make this end now with a super right now. On the other end it could miss and it would be better to quickly grind for a Level Two so Kuma could knock Zeus out of the tournament for the count. Plus surpassing a god in terms of power would have also been a bonus if he won.

Zeus would not let that happen in the slightest. The Flaming Volcano was becoming an eye-sore, not helped at all by Descendants from Uncharted running around and chasing after the smaller monsters that were an occasional hazard. Heihachi was losing his cool as well, figuratively and literally.

Not wishing to take the chance of building up where Zeus can find an open spot, he stamped his foot down to active the Level One. Rolling back just in time, the god clapped his hands together, sending a bolt of lightning right his foe. Heihachi instantly exploded, the King of the Gods had won.

"So much for your hopes of defeating a god! While such abilities you have are greatly impressive for a mortal, you still cannot win, Mishima!" Heihachi just snarled at Zeus. "It had to be one of us out of this tournament! If we could both win and obtain our desires from Noire herself!"

About to take leave, Heihachi noticed that Zeus followed him instead rather than going the way he came. "Well! What is it you want from Black Heart to begin with? I would say mine, but admit yours first!" Part of the older fighter was a tad annoyed by the god's behavior.

Heihachi averted his gaze a bit. "If you must know, I was going to make sure my family is destroyed and does not return! They are all disappointments, even my own father... But seeing as how I lost, I will have to do that manually and without the wish of Black Heart! What of you then?"

Surprised by this idea, Zeus laughed once more. "Oh how I partially wished for that! Some family members are just highly unwanted! But I had better things in mind…"

"Universal domination? I would fight you for that!"

"No and yes. You wish to fight me for Noire?"

"You… You mean to say that you are going to take Black Heart's spot as the God of Lastation? Taking her abilities and power for you own?! Including Uni?! That's an amazing ide-"

"Hades no!" Zeus stopped him before that sentence was finished. "I meant I'm going to _have a night with Noire_! Maybe take her someplace nice in Olympus… Or a relaxing spot of the Playstation universe in general! Great idea, yes? And you're going to fight me for her?" Heihachi just stood there, slapping a hand onto his face.

* * *

Neither of them had to be even called to the arena by Uni or Noire. Kratos knew he was next, and so did his rival. Once Sweet Tooth entered, he only cared about one thing. Paying the debt for his ice-cream, and taking his spot as a recognized Sony character. If he won, there was almost no need for the rest of the tournament. At the same time though, there were other plans…

Which involved making the God of War uncomfortable, if possible. As he was brave and went through many violent ordeals... And Needles wanted to amuse Uni. "Hello there _cupcake_. Isn't this just perfect? Both of us, alone, no other competitors. Yes, just the way I like it most!" Kratos just stood still, not understanding what he meant. Uni on the other hand, set the stage to 'Hades Underworld', watching with bright eyes.

"Aw, even better... A stage from the hell-spawn of a game you originated from. Sometimes I keep wondering why we keep running into each other ever since that incident with Polygon Man. Then I realized, it's clearly _fated_. Isn't it? We're one in the same almost, even if you had known that weirdo of a ninja first."

Kratos felt himself cringe. **_"… What."_** The clown was trying his best to not laugh at this reaction. Uni on the other hand, started drooling, making Noire walk out of the office to grab a box off tissues, just before that she rang the bell for the fight to start.

With a spear and shield in his hand, Kratos rushed right toward his rival, knocking him back into a wall. "Feisty as always, I like that about you! Always willing to go right out and be fresh to me!" Sweet Tooth pulled out his machete and attempted to to clash against the blades.

The virtual Hades attempted to crush the two. Kratos jumped upwards while Kane was stunned by the shockwaves. Proceeding to wail combos while he was paralyzed, he managed to reach the Level One already, Sweet Tooth retaliated with his flaming chainsaw, spinning it around then grabbing onto the Ghost of Sparta in an attempt to take AP.

Instead Kane just held onto his rival. "You're kinda _cuddly_ actually. I almost don't wanna break your back! Heheh!" Kratos felt himself twitch then gag a bit, thrown down instantly so Sweet Tooth could take the power he gained. Placing down a land-mine, the background behind the fake Hades turning into a greyish with the Patapon arriving.

Making cheerful noises in the underworld was always off-putting for Kratos. His Level One was ready, and once Hades made the ground shake again, he managed to catch Sweet Tooth a off-guard in order to gain a point for himself. "Oh honey! I'm home!" He shouted upon respawning.

He gritted his teeth at Sweet Tooth, sick of the way he was acting. Taking out his bow, Kratos aimed for the clown who just stood still, proceeding to mock him. "Enough of your insolence!" Getting a hit in, the clown brushed it off like nothing. "I shall show you my wrath, Kane!" Launching his blades to pull him over, it was countered by Needles' trying to blow fire in the warrior's face.

Since Kratos was the kind who was overpowered in many ways, his AP meter filled up quickly. "Now! Prepare to submit, demonic spawn!" Sweet Tooth didn't even bother fighting back once the spartan jumped back.

"What a funny thing to say… _'Submit'_? Which way?" Kratos twitched again from that. "That's something that would come out of the Pupul kid's mouth-" Not wanting to hear any more of it, 'Divine Fury' was used once more on Sweet Tooth. Once he returned, the psychopath had a bit more of a demented look. "Enough is enough, sweetheart! I won't lose again! You're going to pay and feel the heat!"

Uni felt her nose start bleeding once Noire returned with tissues to clean up her drool. Black Heart let out a growl of annoyance to her sister. "Great, now I'm gonna need a _towel_. Don't act like this is Kane's fault either, because I have a feeling you talked him into acting like this!" The younger goddess just giggled a little.

Rather than using a rocket with very poor aim, Sweet Tooth preferred going for the Mecha as it was the most effective way to get a perfect yet easy win. "Maybe this will get people to stop calling me low-tier! I'm not even that terrible! The girl who wrote this story enjoys using me!" Kratos stopped attacking and gave a dumbfounded look about the fourth-wall being broken for a moment.

Such a chance was perfect for Sweet Tooth. Grabbing onto Kratos and throwing him in the fray of Patapon's spears, small bits of AP were drained out. He followed up with using his shotgun on the warrior, which filled up his meter entirely and ready to activate Mecha Tooth.

**_"Taste the Tooth!"_** He shouted, jumping right into the transforming ice-cream truck. Aiming his machine gun toward Kratos, he was stomped on instantly by the mech. "Sure you don't wish to surrender right now, cupcake? It would be much easier to just pay for that ice-cream now!" Normally the God of War would have charged on, but instead he went to hide underneath the lowered grounds. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

Ducking down to avoid contact with him was useless, Sweet Tooth managed to find his rival. "Peek-a-boo! I see you!" He cackled, proceeding to use his machine gun on Kratos, making them tied with the score. Laughter stopped just after Kratos respawned and his recovery was on. "What?! Oh no! Why doesn't this last longer!" Mecha Tooth's parts separated, making it's driver falls flat onto the ground again.

He would have used the 'Divine Fury' once more, but Kratos decided against it. A much more fitting way to gain revenge was a stronger attack. Pulling the clown over, tossing him to the air, going after Kane to proceed with combos by spinning blades. He easily reached the amount of AP needed to end this.

Sweet Tooth landed harshly onto the ground, as the fake Hades also was disposed of by the Patapon. He looked straight into the angered eyes of Kratos. "Uhhh, how about this: I put that whole thing about the ice-cream on a tab for now? Or I can ask Noire to have her pay for you?"

Ignoring the suggestions, Kratos was about ready to use the 'Reckoning', Sweet Tooth found himself cornered in the lowered floors and unable to escape it in the slightest.

Noire finished tending to her nearly-fainted little sister, and rang the bell. "We have our winner ladies and gentleman!… Can someone get me a mop or something to clean up all this blood?!" Sweet Tooth returned with a groan.

Once again he was unable to win against the Ghost of Sparta… _Who was clearly overpowered._

* * *

**((Sweet Tooth, what are you doing, Sweet Tooth, ****_STAHP_**

**it's okay, he's doing this on purpose to mess with Kratos… And Uni. It was effective. It's Sweet Tooth after all, he's crazy and… Don't take it seriously like Pupuru's words. Even in PSASBR he was kinda kookie like this and saying things that sound… Uh… Yeah.**

**_CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR ZEUS THOUGH._**** I think he's gone a bit far…**

**Also, worst thing ever. Writing this when it's past midnight and I'm hungry, plus I have schools but I was sick for the past two days. ;;))**


	20. The Pierrot

**Chapter Twenty**

Jolting up at the phone next to him ringing suddenly, Evil Cole growled. It didn't even stop when he waited a whole minute. Picking it up, he growled into it. "You got the wrong number, or you have business that I don't care for. And if your a salesperson, then proceed for a world of even more pain for having such nerve." There was nothing but a woman's chuckle on the other end.

"I somehow knew it would be you to answer and have such an aggressive reply. Had it been a voice I didn't recognize or was your good-self, I would have hung up." Evil Cole flinched, looking behind him and then around. He looked at the caller ID, but nothing was on it.

With a sigh, he whispered. "Alright. What is it now? I'm gonna keep it down so you do the same." There was another giggle. "And don't laugh either! It won't help either of us, is there something you need to tell me? If so, then spill it now!" Pausing, there was the sound of growling on the other end, clearly not from who Evil Cole was talking to.

The noises stopped. "Sorry. Had to deal with a visitor. Training dogs is hard." Evil Cole chose to disregard it entirely. "I saw that you lost." That part made him listen and become annoyed. "Listen though… I have just a small mission. You don't even have to do anything, which is exactly it." Now 'the Beast' was utterly confused.

"Do nothing? What do you mean by that, lady? Either way you know I don't do missions, I do as I please!"

"Shhh~ I mean you cannot act suspicious. Or act like you don't know me at all-"

"Easier said than done, you clown! You gave that mask to me, I had to make an excuse for Heihachi and Radec!"

"You have off-time after your rival's fight, don't you? You can return the mask to me, taking the offer of you and I joining, and I will give you power." Evil Cole pulled away from the phone. "I've been watching you and the others from a distance. It would be funny if you found me around the audience. But I'm not there. Actually, I can see you right now." Nearly dropped the phone in shock, he looked right out the window.

Pierrot stood right outside with the clown-mask removed, the pale face with such doll-like features. She was distanced from the stadium and holding something in her hand to communicate. Evil Cole shook his head before pulling the phone back up. "I find it funny seeing you in complete panic almost. Unlike you in the slightest. Regardless, I'll be waiting once this quarter ends. It rouses less suspicion this way."

She completely vanished from his sight and 'hung up'. All Evil Cole could do now was stare for a minute before looking around in all directions again. No other presence was around him. "Just be calm… And act like nothing happened, just like she said, right." He made the usual cocky smile, even if it wasn't his real one.

* * *

"My next challenge and opponent, some had told me about you. That you're the one who wanted my-" Dropping straight into the arena, Scorpion was taken aback by who he was fighting. It wasn't what he expected in the slightest. "… Signature?"

The small white cat; Toro mew'd, giving a wave and bow to his foe. "Scorpion-san! It's an honor to finally battle you! I'm a big fan of you and your games! Not often you see Americans make a game that has such a big impact and manage to win me even!" Completely baffled by the kitten, he didn't respond at all to it.

Around them the 'Dojo' formed. Highly fitting, but Scorpion was still unable to find it in him to speak. Not only was he fighting a kitten who was a fan, but now he was inside a virtual stage with talking humanoid onions… "I should have taken my medicine this morning." He mumbled as Noire and Uni rang the bell to start the fight.

"Huh? Oh, right! You must not believe me. But I've been wanting to confront you! See, look!" Toro pulled a curtain over himself. Normally, Scorpion would not be idling around, but he was a a tad curious at what the cat was trying to show.

Revealing himself, Toro was now in a 'Torobi Stance' outfit. "Ta-daa! I even taught myself to use your attacks!" Pulling out a miniature scorpion attached to a chain, he showed it off a bit to the spector. "See? And I can do other Mortal Kombat based moves too- Oh, right! Let's battle now!"

Toro wanted to challenge himself a bit by just using the ninja costume, but it may give him a higher chance of winning if he switched it up every so often. He slid right into Scorpion, who went right into a fiery portal to attack his opponent from above and by surprise.

His attacks weren't as notably quick as the Toro's, but much more hard-hitting to anyone. As expected since Scorpion was more large and not as light-weighted "Wooow! I only have the portal dive from-" He stopped, not wanting to anger the warrior. Grabbing onto the cat, punching him right in the head to take extra AP. In turn, the white kitty slid around once again before getting the ninja airborne.

Right there he spammed some shurikens at Scorpion. frustrated by the constant attack, he used a portal once more to get out of the situation. In the process, Toro rolled back and used a curtain on himself again. This time the 'Oni Stance' was on, as he began using his mochi-based Hadoken. "Not just Mortal Kombat moves I know either, but other fighting games! Tekken, Street Fighter, Virtua Fighter, The King of the Fighters! I hope I'm not bothering you with this while-"

"You're not." Scorpion said. "I'm rather impressed that a small feline like yourself learned all this on your own. Not too surprising in this world, yet… But no moves from Dead or Alive and Darkstalkers?" Toro frowned a bit.

"Uhh… Those are Kuro's kind of games. He likes the girls, doesn't care too much for the others." He didn't realize that the mochi charging stopped, giving Scorpion time to use the Level One that was being saved. Pulling Toro over by the chained-spear and then making him explode into shapes.

Kuro watched from above along with Heihachi and a few others in the audience. "Hmph! I bet I could do this way better than Toro, he's getting distracted by his silly fan-boyism! That's why my bet was on the ninja from the start!"

Laughing at the black cat, Heihachi responded to him. "Have you even practiced at all since the Street Fighter x Tekken events? And we aren't betting on anything to begin with!" Kuro felt his eyes widen in surprise.

"Wha?! What did I place money down on then?! And yes! I have been practicing! Just with different attacks! Multiple Darkstalkers moves for the record... Speaking of! You think with Neptune here, that things from Cross Edge would show up, like Disgea or something?"

Heihachi finished up his bowl of noodles to answer. "Bring that up to Noire, not me! Besides, that game was terrible! Project X Zone did a much better job with everything! The systems, gameplay, graphics, sound! We had it going without any obnoxious english voice-acting either!" Kuro hissed at the elderly fighter.

"No way! Don't go supporting the game that was on a rival company's system!"

"I'm multipatformer really! I'm just known best on Sony consoles!"

"That isn't the point! Don't say that your crossover with Capcom was better than Disgea's!"

"Well it was! Plus we had classic Dante! And Ulala!"

"But Prinny dood!"

"Will both of you stop talking about such game companies who only devote themselves to petty fan-service and sexist garbage?" Nariko said to them. "I feel as if SEGA is the only one pulling themselves together. Disappointing considering the bad reputation that their blue mascot gave them for long while."

Both of them continued to just watch the fight. Before Kuro whispered. "Isn't that what this fic does though? Fan-service, except with _both genders?_ Not as frequently or to the point of 'M' rating, but still? Or does she not know we're in one?" Heihachi simply shrugged.

Making a wish, Toro summoned a star to fall down on his foe. Scorpion went straight into a fiery gap once more to dodge the impact or star bits from hitting him. In a blur, he attacked the kitty from behind and sent him into the direction of the walls which were broken down by the virtual Master Onion.

Scorpion saw the MAWLR war machine appear. Even though it was all staged, he had never seen anything like it before. Removing his mask for the Level Two and showing the flaming skull, he chased after the small cat to burn him. Someone in the audience instantly shouted "Toasty!" Upon this attack.

When he returned, Toro attempted to take a nap right onto the floor to gain some AP. By the time Scorpion's meter ran out, so did the kitten's recovery time, who was grabbed and tossed onto the floor. Followed up by a harsh stomp against his chest.

Although Scorpion was brutal and never hesitant on killing others in tournaments, he cringed and stopped upon hearing Toro squeak in pain. He was worried that he may have injured the cat by accident like what happened to Raiden.

Turning out to be alright, Toro charged his mochi Hadoken again to throw a big ball at his opponent. Scorpion rolled back, only to become in the line-sight of where the MAWLR was aiming. It didn't do much to take away AP, but left him stunned and need a few recovering seconds.

Fire surrounded Scorpion's hands pointing toward the ground, he began charging an attack. He stopped however, still afraid that the cat may have already been burned and was unable to see it. Toro ran straight at him, swinging a mallet toward the ninja. Both of them gained a Level One from the hit.

Swiftly, Toro turned the other way and got Kuro to jump in, kicking the white cat forward. Scorpion didn't bother teleporting or using a portal, he just stepped away and jolted up to avoid it. He landed quickly behind the feline, letting out one last battle cry, just as Master Onion eclipsed everything and was about to knock over the MAWLR.

_**"C'MERE!"**_ The spear hit Toro as he was pulled over, the war machine falling down from being kicked. Scorpion had won the battle, but felt himself worry, something he rarely to never did. When the kitty returned and the bell rang to say the fight was over, he just smiled instead, taking another bow. "Are… You alright?" Asked the warrior, approaching his foe.

Pausing and stopping his bow, Toro placed a paw on his face. "Huh? That's an odd question, I'm fine… Oh! Right! You were afraid I would be burned like Raiden? Don't worry!" Scorpion let out a sigh of relief. "It seems you have been able to control your strength and power in these battles! It was an honor to battle one of my favorite fighter made from a game outside of Japan- Nyaa?"

Mewing more upon Scorpion lifted up Toro… But not violently, just into his arms, character broken from the kitty's fan-boyish antics. "You're _so_ **_CUUUUUUTE!_** Can I keep you?!" Everyone stopped their cheering, weirded out by the fact someone known for being brutal was now hugging a tiny cat.

Kratos at least had something to bother him about for now. "Err… Scorpion, please separate yourself from Toro Inoue... Next up! We have Fat Princess and Dart Feld! The last match-up for today everyone!" Noire changed the arena back to normal, slightly embarrassed by Scorpion's actions, but glad that no one was injured.

* * *

**((So we finally get word from Pierrot after a while… And Heihachi boasts about Project X Zone: A 3DS game with DMC, Megaman X, Dead Rising, Darkstalkers, Tekken, and even Space Channel 5... He has right to kinda say it's better than Cross Edge. **

**Sorry Kuro, but Cross Edge didn't have LOOOORD RAPTOOOOOR. Or Vile. They aren't playable, but they are my favorite Capcom characters! Plus some of the tag-teams are hilarious too. u.u;**

**Er-hem! Also Scorpion… You refuse to take a teddy bear from bit-faces-off Mileena and beat her up for it, yet you call game-obsessed kitty Toro adorable? Jerkface. :c ))**


	21. Injured Princess and Nervous Reaper

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Fat Princess attempted to launch herself at Dart with a Level One, chasing after a slice of cake, but missed. It was bad enough to run on the treadmills in Metropolis, worse with her opponent flying around and being surprisingly ruthless. Even her little villagers couldn't get too many hit on him.

The best Plump could do was squash the dragoon when he got close enough rather than jumping around. "Wow! This guy's had a lot of practice! Geez!" Dart flew straight into her, knocking the chubby girl into the grinders. The Hydra wasn't even a big problem compared to the opponent, who constantly slashed at her with a blade.

Dart kept his distance, wanting to avoid the magic wand Fat Princess was swinging around. She had only one point, while he had two. One last super would finish this in only two minutes, very close to a record. The 'Flame Shot' was instantly activated, homing in on Plump.

It was an easy victory. "We have our winner! Dart Feld! That's the end of this quarter! Join us in six more days people! Otherwise for now, have a Happy New Year!" Noire shouted. Fat Princess pouted upon her respawn and as the arena faded. Dart didn't even say a word, he just left.

"Geez, for the guy that beat my ruffian of a rival, he's a rather weird knight… Oh well! Cake time!" She instantly skipped off to the girl's locker room. "Funny, my shoulder hurts. Guess I twisted it during the fight!" Plump giggled carelessly. Little Sister was holding a tea party, without Big Daddy around for once.

Normally he would never leave the child's side, but he somehow managed to trust his rival, Sackboy for once. "Sorry that loss happened." Nathan Drake said, Cole and Sir Daniel next to him. "That Dart guy has been rather odd lately. I rarely hear him talk!"

She agreed with him on that, before Sir Daniel instantly dropped the goblet he was attempted to drink from. Choking, he rushed right over to Fat Princess. "Whoa! You okay Fortesque? Did something happen- OW!" Plump pulled back away from the knight, who looked at the back of her shoulder.

"D-did you know this was here?!" He mumbled. No one understood it, but they knew to examine where Dan was pointing. "Were your villagers around to see this?!" Cole cringed at the sight, there was a flesh wound right under Plump's shoulder. A glass shard was stuck and clotting the blood coming out.

All Plump could do was stare and blink. Not really grossed out like Drake and Cole were, just surprised. "Oh, would you look at that? I figured I just sprained myself really- Whoa!" It didn't take long at all for Dan to become noble like when he first met everyone, lifting the Fat Princess up… If not for his ambition and loyalty, Fortesque would have been crushed.

With few options, Nathan Drake and Cole followed, not wanting Sir Daniel to hurt himself.

* * *

"You could just do a check up. I hate showing my face really, but if you could examine the bullet wound in my head, see if it's possible to patch up. And if you like, you can feel it..." Radec was trying to get over his small guilt trip by bothering the nurse, Compa, who was greatly uncomfortable.

It was a relief when his rival broke in carrying Fat Princess. Radec glared at him. "You interrupt my seductions on a nurse for that oversized sweets-lover?" Dan shoved him out of the way, ignoring his comment. It managed to anger Mael more as he was then pushed by Cole and Nathan Drake.

Compa was happy to have a proper patient at least. Going through her medical kit to take out tweezers, some cotton swabs, and anti-bacterial. "Was it like this before she fought?" They all said no, watching the shard removed from Fat Princess. "She just had some glass stuck in her from the stage most likely, good thing you brought her here as soon as you could!"

"What? From the stage?! That's impossible, because Noire specifically makes it that they do almost no damage or injuries. They're hazardous, but only with stunning or taking away power! All the arenas are virtual reality!" Nathan Drake objected to her.

Radec just waited in a corner of the room, not wishing to put up with such idiocy from them. With the shard pulled out, Compa tended to the wound, now seeing how deep the cut was. Cole slowly picked up the glass shard, before Mael quickly snatched it out of his hands. "It's not from the stage to begin with. None of the stages have this kind of glass, except for the Rival Arena."

All three of them felt their eyes widen. "I'll save you the trouble, and take this to Noire myself. Best if she hears it from me, but I'll come back… Not for any of you, just the nurse. I expect an examination." Compa just gagged, shuddering a bit as Radec left the room.

"Sorry he's been freaking you out lady!" Fat Princess said as she was lying down. "Mael did that when Nariko first showed up, he'll move on if you ignore him!… Oh wait that's right!" She jolted right back up, grunting in pain. "That tea party in the locker room, in celebration of New Years and the second quarter! Aww, Little Sister is gonna have pastry stuffs!"

Nathan Drake attempted to shut up Plump's whining by covering her with a pillow. "Chill it chubby! I got nothing better to do, they won't mind if I play delivery-"

"I'll go with Nate." Cole responded. "And Daniel, do us all a favor and look for Dart. Part of me thinks he did something." Kneeling down and then getting up, Fortesque bolted right out the door, tripping on himself in the process. "I'm only coming with you Drake, because I honestly don't trust you… You think there's gonna be donuts in terms of 'pastry stuffs'?"

Laughing in response, he nudged Cole. "Guilty as charged!"

* * *

Nefarious was almost finished with the machine. He tilted his head slightly, seeing a motorcycle pass him and head straight toward the stadium. "There goes that soft former-squishy!" Part of the doctor stopped, thinking, then shrugged it off. Lawrence took note of his hesitance.

"Sir, are you sure there is nothing bothering you?"

"Huh?! What gives you such an idea?!"

"Well, you seem to be staring off every so often."

"Not you're business! I just… Keep wondering if I'm forgetting something! I don't even need you right now! How about you go keep watch?!" He lied, Lawrence could tell. Part of Nefarious was weakening, much like Mr. Grimm...

Taking such orders, Lawrence stepped away from the small hideaway that his master was using to build the giant robotic. The sounds of the motorcycle echoing in the sunset came to a stop, and it made him rather curious.

Getting off of the bike, Mr. Grimm hooked it up and made sure that it went untouched. Shoving the keys into his pocket and going through his leather coat. "This is a terrible idea… But I can't let this hunger get to me anymore!" Lawrence flinched a little, seeing the reaper go right through the doors.

"Is he?… No. I shouldn't be involved." He was afraid, but hated showing it. "Ah, but what if my prediction is right?… I don't think I can let that collector kill everyone for his hunger." Lawrence didn't bother going back to Doctor Nefarious, he just followed Grimm carefully.

Unlike him as it was, he couldn't risk everyone, including himself having their souls taken. Even if he and Nefarious lived from it, it would partially ruin the doctor's plans of sabotage.

* * *

Pupul was still upset, but not crying like before. Little Sister thought it would've been a good idea to bring her and Kat to the small get-together to make Pupuru feel better. While it was mainly for other girls, Sackboy was there, along with his female counterpart, Sophie.

To add to that, Little Sister adored Dusty and Kuu, and was happy to have them around as well. "Just get over him already! Geez! I don't talk to guys much as it is!" Neptune said to put her rival in place. "Maybe that fortune was faulty, or you belong with someone else, y'know?"

A small knock was at the locker room door. Kat left her seat to open it, jumping back. "Hey! It's the girl's locker room! Isn't Plump supposed to show up?" Nathan Drake instantly poked his head in, seeing a box of donuts, but was stopped by Cole.

"C'mon Nate, really? We're here for her. She got injured, and has to be in the nurse's care." Opening the door wider Kat allowed the two in, Drake reached right over for the donuts, with no objections from Little Sister.

Sophie Sackgirl handed a small plate with a cake and tea for Fat Princess to Cole. Accepting it, he continued to speak. "We were lucky to bring her into the office. Not just because Fat Princess could have gone with an injury unnoticed and getting worse, but Radec was bothering the new nurse once more today."

"Ugh! Seriously?!" Kat groaned.

"Again?! Compa told me about him being such a creep- Oh… U-uh…" Neptune stopped herself along with Kat, seeing Pupul drop her cup of tea. Getting out of her seat, then heading straight to the not as large and secluded section of the lockers...

… She proceeded to smash things in there, screaming. Then silence. Nariko was done putting her things away, not wanting to be part of the gathering. "Is this a bad or good time to mention that Mael did this when I first showed up? I had to pretend I was dating Jak to get him to leave me alone... But then his weasel friend wouldn't go away, and neither would Donte."

More sounds of breaking and cursing followed up from that. "Fat Princess did mention that, and I remember it also. Not as bad as when Zeus does it, but still." Nathan Drake laughed.

"Can't anyone just not be involved with anything? Like I am?" Neptune said with a small whine. "That's why all my friends are girls! We don't have to worry about stupid things like this ever happening! And it hasn't happened to me very much! Thank goodness!"

There was another knock on the door this time. Nathan Drake opened it, and choked on his donut for a moment to see who was there. "Whoa! What brings you here, Mr. Death?! We haven't seen you all day!" Grimm stepped back, surprised to see the treasure hunter answer.

"I-it's Mr. Grimm! N-not Death! And I… W-was told I would find someone here. I-if they aren't here or I'm interrupting something, I'll leave! O-or if I'm not wanted at all, I'll understand completely!" Nate and Cole were surprised by the amount of stuttering coming out of him. The reaper swallowed his gut a bit. "I mean, can I speak to Neptune?" Mr. Grimm attempted a much calmer attitude.

Both of them paused, Cole just ignored it and left the locker room to deliver the sweets for Fat Princess. Drake just began chuckling again. "Well aren't you adorable? This is so precious, the soul-junkie wants to go on a daaaate!" Sackboy and Kuu giggled along with Nate, Kat groaned at their immaturity.

Mr. Grimm just flinched. "No! Nonsense!"

"Aw come on! We can all see what's really goin' on here!"

"That's ridiculous! Where did you come to such a conclusion?"

"You're holding _flowers_…" Nariko piped in. Grimm couldn't find any excuses for that one. "How did you even manage to get those without them dying in your touch? Even if they're cut from life, they should be withering away."

He could figure out what to say for that one at least. "They're from an event that happens every sixty years. Flowers grow from the souls that did not reach the River Styx! And I'm not lying about that, I've seen it happen!" It was true, but they didn't believe such a ridiculous concept.

Neptune hopped out of her seat finally. "It's okay! Don't keep antagonizing him, what is it you need Grimmy? A rematch? Other me had a feeling you were unsatisfied with the fight, even I found it unfair." Mr. Grimm just froze for a while, unmoving. Gaining courage, he handed the set of flowers to Nepnep.

"Er, no. I don't want a fight, I…" Not able to form the right words, he pulled the bike-keys from his pocket, tossing them up then catching it. A keychain with a skull dangling from his hand. "… Ride with me? I'll understand if you say no."

Although his attempt could have gone much smoother, Neptune didn't mine, accepting the offer. Taking the reaper's hand, no 'touch of death' affected her, and they left. "Aww… They're so cute! And Nepnep is a… Hip-o-crit… That's how you say it, right?" Little Sister said, everyone else giving her an awkward look.

From the end of the hall, Lawrence was listening and watching. "Is that all I was worked up for? I must be taking after master…" He let out a sigh, leaving as well.

* * *

**((Part of me was afraid Radec would turn into another Zeus, thankfully that's not the case entirely.**

**… Heheheee, I can't imagine Mr. Grimm being nervous about something. But the thought of it is rather adorable. :T))**


	22. Questionable Connection

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Finished with the machine, he just watched the motorcycle leave this time as Lawrence returned to his master. "What was going on? Did you follow that reaper? And live?! I didn't say you could that Lawrence!" Nefarious questioned, his butler just let out a sigh.

"You said I could go keep watch. So I did as you requested master Nefarious, keep watch over things."

"Not like that! That's how you get killed! Or restraining orders slapped on you!… What's the reaper doing anyway?"

"Going somewhere." Doctor Nefarious was about to ask where, but was interrupted. "With that one madam with the purple hair, transforms into a CPU like mistress Noire. That one. I guess they're on a date." Both robots stopped talking.

Nefarious just took a moment to process that. Mr. Grimm really HAD gone soft it seemed to the doctor. It all made sense why the dark-collector was being a terrible fighter now. He was just about ready to leave the small cavern hideaway and go back to their ship, but had one more question. "But where are they going?" Lawrence didn't answer, preparing for lift-off.

* * *

He came to a complete stop at the cliff side. Mr. Grimm turned his head, surprised to see his traveling partner transformed behind his back. "I'm not sure what you exactly want. Other than possibly our souls, or another battle… But I trust that you aren't doing that." Purple Heart said.

"I can understand why you would jump to that conclusion. It isn't the case." Getting off his bike, he looked up to the stars. "Really all I wanted to do was… Talk." It was hard for Grimm to make proper sentences, even more so with the actual goddess around.

Attempting to let him feel comfortable, she placed her hand on the reaper's shoulder. "I've failed my job ever since that fateful day I swallowed a soul rather than taking it to my boss. I became addicted, and never cared for who I was prior to being the dark-collector, but meeting you changed everything."

Purple Heart flinched a little at this. "I keep wondering abut my past. And ever since the Christmas party, I couldn't eat souls anymore. I couldn't even bring the souls of those dead back to my boss. And I can't figure it out, why I'm afraid each time dawn breaks and the sun comes up... To be honest, I envy you." Backing away, she removed her hand.

Sitting down right next to him, her head was tilted down. "There's nothing in the slightest to envy about me. I was beaten down by the other three goddesses, one which was Noire. The other two being the Lowee and Leanbox ones, Blanc and Vert. I was nearly killed. Instead, it just knocked me to a different world.

"Noire, Black Heart, Lastation, is your Sony goddess… Blanc, White Heart, Lowee, Nintendo… Vert, Green Heart, Leanbox, Microsoft. Three of them, beateing me to be forgotten. Have you figured out who I am then?" Mr. Grimm looked at her for a moment, before gasping.

It made sense to him, he wanted to say it, but Neptune finished for him. "I didn't really like it when Nariko said one of my most precious children gave me a 'bad reputation'... Yes. I'm _**SEGA's**__ goddess of Planeptune_. The name of mine is of a console that was never released.

"And now you know why it never came, I was beaten down by the other three. I wanted to keep it hidden form everyone really. If the other All-Stars knew who I was, they might hate me, or wish I wasn't around." Mr. Grimm just stopped. He though he was the one having it rough. Stuck with his hunger, his conflicting feelings, and feared by mortals.

To him, it wasn't anywhere as bad compared to feeling like a complete failure of a CPU in the Console Wars. Her child-like human form was merely a facade to keep away reality and from thinking everything was Purple Heart's own doing. "That's not true though... If you had come so far, why would you worry about your reputation? It's been much smoother than Microsoft's over the past couple of years! People still like SEGA clearly, even if you're multiplatform!"

Such a statement was true even to Neptune. "Noire has taken a liking to you and your sister. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here, would you? And no one would hate you! Pupul is your friendly fire, right?" She nodded. "Little Sister likes you as well! And you have friends… Certainly more than I do." This was also a fact, as Grimm only had associates in the underworld. "In fact, it seems a lot of them love you and your personality, myself included- !" He stopped himself, feeling a little embarrassed.

Neptune remained still, a smile spreading on her face. "Even I misjudged you at first, merely my human half was the one who seemed to not care for your dark aura. But… Then we both agreed on a conclusion. You weren't happy, that like me, you just acted as if you enjoyed your addiction. That is such of being fixed on one thing... You're obviously a good character under it." Purple Heart just looked at him, who was still annoyed that he said things that meant to be kept unspoken.

"You're actually the nicest man I've met really. I don't meet too many of them, but most of them are… Dislikable. And I hope it stays that way throughout this new year." Grimm jumped upon her hand brushing up against his. "I would also enjoy meeting up with you more during this small break before the third quarter."

Mr. Grimm agreed to it with a small nod. Speechless, he had never spent actual time with anyone. Nor did he ever stop to watch fireworks go off into the sky, blending with the stars...

The dark-collector of souls was happy.

* * *

The alarm clock went off. A few days had passed, and Sackboy didn't want to be late. He was one of the few remaining fighters in the tournament. The others being Kratos, Neptune, Zeus, Captain Blasto, Dart, Scorpion, and Colonel Radec.

And he wanted to win, in order to make every one of the All-Stars happy. Even those not fighters he would've liked seeing in a more pleasant state. Too many of the characters were edgy, violent, or unsatisfied with something. Sackboy wanted to change that if he won.

Right as he took the portal to the stadium, something was a bit off. For one thing, Compa was standing there, looking rather frustrated. Naturally, Sackboy didn't like seeing anyone with negative emotions. So he approached the young nurse, jumping in front of her to grab attention "Huh? Oh. You're Sackboy, aren't you?" He nodded, waving at her and then making a face to imitate her anger.

She didn't understand it at all, wondering if the doll was mocking her. It wasn't until Sweet Tooth arrived, his truck nearly running them over. He stomped right out to see Sackboy and Compa. "Guessing he's wondering why you're annoyed. We've been stuck with this guy long enough to know what he wants to say." Her expression changed from hearing that.

"If that's the case… I'm annoyed because one of my close friends hasn't been hanging out with me lately." Compa pouted, then started her more obnoxiously whiney side. "Then Nepnep told me she was dating! I couldn't figure out who she would even be going out with! She told me he wasn't from our world at all, but one of you guys!"

Already Sweet Tooth found Compa highly grating, he didn't even think this often of anyone. But this girl made him want to remove her vocal cords. Violently for the record. "So then I come here, and I found out who Neptune was spending time with!" Pointing to the direction opposite to where the clown was looking, Kane froze from shock.

One of his own enemies, laughing, and talking with a goddess in her human form. "Oh my god… _**NO!**_ He shouted. Just as Kratos and Scorpion showed up too, they were rather baffled. Sweet Tooth didn't wanna take the chances at all, pulling Mr. Grimm away from Nepnep. "Grimm! What are you doing?!"

Mr. Grimm groaned at his frequent rival. "Neptune, can you go on without me? Maybe check on Noire, see how she's doing today." With a smile, the small lavender-haired girl left. "Seriously Kane? I can't do anything without you making a comment? It's not your business what I do, nor is it anyone else's." Sweet Tooth faked a whimper, as Kratos managed to shove him away from the reaper.

"What I find amusing is, you were mean to her when this tournament first started. I noticed that you were a tad protective during the Christmas event, but didn't think it would escalate to this." Scorpion tried his best to not chuckle at his rival.

Turning away from them, Grimm simply scoffed at the three of them. "Things change you know… I simply entered this tournament to swallow your soul! And possibly the others here! But I found I cannot have my fix anymore. It does not satisfy me! I craved something else… Enjoyment! And I found it in an unexpected place!

"Yet you're attempting to stop me from having that? If such ruins my reputation of a grim reaper, so be it! I would only devote myself to the passion of what mortals call 'love'! I won't even be ashamed of it anymore… The past days have been some of the best in my afterlife!" Compa left with Sackboy, choosing to ignore the scene these four were creating.

No one had shown up yet still to witness this. Kratos lost his grip on Sweet Tooth to speak up. "Have you not realized your are the same as Thanatos? Simply a reaper of souls who walks wherever death lies? And she is a goddess! No matter how weak and puny she is!" Mr. Grimm cringed at the insult the God of War threw.

Attacking Kratos was tempting. But Grimm stopped himself, knowing it would solve nothing. "Weak?! Such is why she is hurt on the inside, like myself! And if such affections are forbidden, not meant to be, sinful and make me fall… I would allow it, as ruining the rules slapped against me would only make this passionate relation more beautiful…"

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** We've lost him! He's speaking full crazy, it's driven him mad! We gotta save Grimmy now!" Sweet Tooth shouted, taking out his machete. Kratos instantly went back to holding him in place.

Scorpion just groaned at the both of them. "Your relationship isn't our business at all Mr. Grimm. Compa was just annoyed by it, and… So is this clown. If anything, I'll support you. Partially because you and Nepnep are some of the most tolerable ones that I don't wish to kill here… And by the sounds of it, you already seem like a better romantic partner than Zeus and Mael Radec-"

"I heard that, you pathetic ninja." Scorpion cringed, turning around and then seemingly punching at nothing. "GAH!" The invisibility cloak wore off, as Radec was knocked onto the ground. Mr. Grimm just let out a faint smile, before walking off into the stadium.

Kratos reluctantly let go of Sweet Tooth to pull Radec up. They both hated the clown, so they were often on decent terms with each other. "Perhaps we should change the subject for now and move on to something else... Who exactly is on your brutally-kill list, Scorpion?" The Ghost of Sparta asked him.

Thinking about everyone here, Scorpion began listing them off. "Let's see... Sweet Tooth, Heihachi, Radec, Zeus..." Kratos approved of that last one. "The raccoon, that orange weasel, the Fat Princess, Nathan Drake, Evil Cole, Nefarious, and Donte. After all that, Gigadis. Then the man who destroyed my clan."

"Hey! It's Dante!" Interrupted the half-demon. He was just given hateful stares before he ran off instantly.

* * *

**((oh thank god that ridiculously mushy/emotional segment is over. It made me feel ill writing it. So I made up for it with Sweet Tooth being himself.**

**… And Scorpion with his hit-list. I honestly don't know what he has against Daxter, Nathan Drake, or Sly Cooper...**

**That aside, we finally get some backstory/background on Nepnep! Yes, she is based off the cancelled SEGA Neptune. And because of that, I kind of wanted to make her into a partially self-loathing character that's trying to please people, but then ends up being disliked or getting a bad rep for it...**

**Kind of like how Noire(Sony) looks competitive and mature outside but is nice on the inside, Vert(Microsoft) is also mature but irresponsible and enjoys online… And Blanc(Nintendo) seems child-like but is completely foul-mouthed when she snaps.**

**That last one may seem weird for Nintendo, but when you've been on their forums, it's actually accurate for their fan-base…_[/SHOT]_))**


	23. Le Chapitre de Build-Up

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Noire was continuing her investigations on the shard, comparing them to the other glasses she had. It had been bothering her for a week. "Uni. I want you to do the announcing and other related things for me. I'm still busy, think you can do that?" The smaller goddess nodded, approaching the intercom.

"Welcome back ladies and gents! This is the Third Quarter of the Playstation All-Stars Tournament Royale! Our current competitors are…

"Neptune vs. Zeus,

Kratos vs. Sackboy,

Captain Blasto vs. Dart Feld,

and Scorpion vs. Radec!"

Hearing this, Scorpion felt his fists clench. He was more than thrilled to finally get proper revenge on the colonel's treatment of Pupuru. Kratos and Sackboy got to settle things ever since the break room incident. Zeus… Was going to do what he always did, unaware of Neptune's newfound relation with Mr. Grimm.

Cole on the other hand, had a worried expression. Sir Daniel was supposed to find Dart five days ago, but didn't come back with news. "Nate, have you seen Sir Dan anywhere?" Nathan Drake shook his head, almost entirely forgetting about that. "Radec, have you seen him? Remember? We sent him to find Dart?"

Radec ignored the question entirely. He didn't care for the safety of his rival, even then, Compa answered for them. "I found him a few days ago, just before I was about to leave the stadium when everyone else was gone. For a skeleton, you wouldn't think he would be injured." They all turned their attention to the nurse, Mael began grinning under his mask.

"King of the Gods and Goddess of Planeptune! We need you at the stadium for the first match-up!" The three of them concluded to check on Fortesque for now, though Radec only joined in to bother Compa. The rest of the All-Stars continued chatting or go up to watch the fight.

* * *

Fat Princess naturally wanted to repay the debt for Dan taking notice to her own injury, otherwise it would've gotten worse. She still had a bandage on her shoulder. "You went after Dart and this happened? Well there you go! Guess that quiet RPG hero was the one who's sticking all that glass into people... Speaking of, what's in it?"

"I don't know. Noire's still doing research." Compa sighed a bit, Cole and Nathan Drake right behind her, surprised at the dish full of blue-violet shards. "They were covering his ribcage and the empty eye-socket he has. You think with his lack of organs it wouldn't be fatal, but he was passed out and lacking in energy. Whatever is in these shards, it's draining one's life-force!" Nate listened, but then realized Radec was missing as he followed them.

Cole thought about it more. "Dan's already dead, but I can easily believe that these things would do that. But why would Dart be the one doing all that? Noire said he's the kind of guy who's got a positive outlook and helps others despite his family dying. Never expresses emotions negatively, just bottles them up." Everyone just stared at him for a moment, not even knowing that happened to Dart.

Even Sir Daniel got up, feeling better physically, but awful for Dart's past. "Perhaps he finally had to get them out of his system. You can't really hold onto these kinda things forever. I pushed a guy off a rooftop when I was younger, still makes me feel off." The group stared at Nathan Drake, before he corrected himself. "By accident! Not intentional! Do you want us to give those to Noire? You said she was still doing work on them, it'd be best for her to know there are more of these."

Taking the dish of shards off the desk, Compa handed it over to the three. She jumped back and yelped, feeling someone grab her. Cole catching the collection before it hit the ground. _"Je t'adore mon cheri, permettez-moi de carresse et fais l'amour." _

"_Radec!_ No!" Sir Daniel instantly recognized the voice, and Cole could identify who he was mumbling about.

"Okay, no. Radec. That's enough. I have no idea what you said just now, but it was probably on Zeus level of bad." Compa responded by breaking free, punching the invisible figure behind her. Mael let out a growl of pain before removing the cloaking device.

While Fat Princess wasn't sure what to think, Drake on the other hand bursted out laughing. "Yeah. Compa, as glad as I am you did that, you shouldn't bother. He likes it when others fight back. Either way, we'll be taking these to Noire."

* * *

"He watched _ALL_ of the episodes?!"

"Yes. I don't know how Gigadis thought that was a good idea."

"Both of you! Shush! It wasn't my idea, the prisoner asked for it!" Gigadis snapped, Stahl had been there for nearly a week, the fact he was still alive was surprising. But the Hell Prince wanted him to live for now.

So he could be experimented on. "Now, I have a feeling if we use the one for shrinking… He'll slip through the chains, even if they're magic. 'Midnight Bliss' would drain of his energy too much and kill him." Pondering for a moment, Gigadis went through the vials in his palm, handing the three he didn't need right now to Zarok.

A wide smile spread on Zarok's face. "We can either change his age, or use weakening. I recommend the latter personally, just to see this fool no longer be able to struggle. It makes those afflicted feel less than mobile, and more willing to surrender."

"What's the point of that?! I never surrender! Not even to others of Helghan!" Calypso didn't even wish to bother anymore with this old fool, leaving Stahl with the other two. "You cannot even make me go through more pain after destroying- What the?!" Zarok instantly sliced his outfit down the middle.

Gigadis opened the vial with a milky liquid. "I see you still have remains of that open wound from your dispute with Orlock years back. It's a shame you have to be in the same series and empire as the man ruining my future, because after the deity told me more of yourself… Your destructive ways could have been welcomed here." Stahl felt his scar traced around by the devil's nails.

… They dug into his skin, just enough for the older man to start bleeding again. He clenched his teeth, but was not prepared for the acidic features of the liquid. Jorhan yelled out from the pain, feeling as if it was burning his flesh. "The stinging shall go away, but then you will lack motivation for anything and become light-headed. It shall be good use, won't it Prince Gigadis?" Lord Zarok stepped away from the capture.

"No. That's not good enough for them." The wizard flinched, as did the prisoner upon hearing the devil's voice crack. "For this moron, it's fine. But the All-Stars… I want them to feel the _worst kind of pain_ to the point where they are stunned! To break them, snap their limbs into pieces, crush their insides, then drink their blood!"

Both of them were silent. "I… I can't make a potion for that, Gigadis! You just want Pupul and-" A clean smack went across Zarok's pale face. Not speaking after that, he just stared at the Hell Prince. There was a noticeable change in Gigadis when he ranted. Stahl took notice of him looking a bit more monstrous from that outburst, while his own body was losing control an turning limp.

Changing back to his regular facial form, Gigadis sighed. "I'm sorry that I struck you. I understand completely that you can't do anything for that except scale-up. That's why…" His words trailed off. "I'll just deal with such matters myself, you have been useful enough." Leaving and chuckling to himself with a cracked voice, Zarok just continued to watch him exit.

"A part of me feels honored to be hit by him, the other is afraid that he'll change to…" Shaking it off, he put his hand where Gigadis punched him. "I'm just glad he only punched my face, rather than using his power on it. Don't want it ruined."

* * *

Taking out her hammer, Neptune was chasing after Zeus with it to him to be knocked back and buy herself time. Grimm suggested that it would be an easier fight if she was in her human form. It would build up AP faster and smack the god around, for the most part it worked greatly to her advantage since he was the slowest All-Star.

It was annoying Zeus how the child-like version of Nepnep was only changing into her CPU form to avoid Metal Gear RAY or get a speed boost as they were in Franzea. He couldn't exactly even get to the AP that would fly around either when she became Purple Heart. "I've had enough of this! I shall not let another goddess be in the way of my own prize, 'lest you plan on having free time to be alone with me when you're finished, Neptune!"

She didn't exactly understand what he meant, changing into Purple Heart one last time to use her Level Two. Stars surrounded her, then proceeded to go in multiple directions. Zeus had trouble as it was to figure out which direction to go in with all the ledges, water, and other brightly-colored nonsense around him.

Before he even knew it, his body was hit and Zeus exploded into shapes. The audience cheered for the winner instantly. "Alright! That's Compa's pal!" Nathan Drake shouted Cole was too busy looking up to the other balcony, seeing that only Uni was in the small office and not Noire.

"Our winner everyone! Neptune! Next up will be Kratos and Sackboy! Can our little friend win against someone who still hasn't been nerf'd yet unlike the burlap doll?" The crowd began laughing at Uni's comment, even Zeus once he respawned. Only Kratos himself was not amused, while Sackboy began clapping.

Nepnep began skipping out of the arena, she planned to prepare for the semi-final quarter and hopefully take the prize. Even if Noire didn't want it, her wish originally was to revive herself. Not be multiplatform, but back to representing a goddess of a console that was never-to-be.

But she was starting to change her mind. Now all Purple Heart wanted was something else entirely, as Planeptune was fine the way it was.

* * *

**((****_Dans ce chapitre, Gigadis a tourné notamment cruel et plus démoniaque... Nous apprenons Dart, et... Radec est encore tracasse Compa, je ne pense pas que cela va entraîner bien plus loin dans l'histoire. Les bonnes nouvelles sont, au moins Zeus n'aura pas de séduire Noire._**

**… Haha! Got you, didn't I? In this chapter, Gigadis has turned notably cruel and more demonic, wonder what that could lead up to?... We learn about Dart more, and… Compa fights back a little, Radec somehow speaks multiple languages, and Zeus lost! So we won't have to worry about him bothering Noire for now.))**


	24. Family Links

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Kratos and Sackboy instantly started in the 'Stowaways', breaking the crates the moment Uni rang the bell to start. "I shall not lose to you again, sack-thing! Me and Drake had been humiliated long enough by you, even in the break-room! Now that you've been softened by Noire, you will feel my wrath!"

Not much of a response came from Sackboy. He just continued to bounce around the plane and take AP, Kratos charged at him with a spear in hand. "Face me, coward!" In response, the doll pulled out an electric tile to place the ground, electrocuting Kratos.

"C'mon, c'mon Kratos! Can't let him beat you again!" Nate was anxious about this fight. Kratos managed to break free of Sackboy backdropping him constantly, he grabbed onto the small toy and threw him right to walls. "Yes! That's the God of War we know!"

Isaac was a bit surprised to see Nathan Drake getting worked up. "Haven't seen you this excited before... So, what's been going on? Everyone was worried about Gigadis, then Radec upsetting Pupul, and now people are getting injured?"

He stopped focusing on the fight to answer. "Oh, right. We think Dart may be injuring others with some glass weakens others… Also, Radec somehow know's french, tried using it on the nurse, Compa."

"Really? Well, French is an easy subject, so it's no surprise."

"No kidding?"

"Spent my time learning different languages to understand Heihachi and Kat better. It's only fair since they're learning bits of english now." The invisibility cloak was removed, as Mael was sitting right behind them with a look of annoyance.

Drake jumped when he saw the colonel. "You realize that I can hear you just fine, treasure hunter? Too bad that nurse is playing hard to get-"

"こんにちわ, おっさん. あなたが行いますププル嫉妬たはコンパといちゃつくに続く場合." Nathan Drake dropped his popcorn from that. Radec just stood still, angered by what came out of Clarke's mouth just now. "Took forever to even say full sentences and not just words or expressions. And I'm not repeating that in english." Mael turned his head to whoever was near, hoping someone could translate.

Radec wanted to kill the engineer even more than before. Bad enough when he first showed up to steal thunder, have a god for his rival, be liked by so many, do amazing at karoke night, then give Pupul his number, call the colonel out on things...

And now he knows japanese. Mael wanted to choke Clarke the moment he walked in, and wanted to do it even more at this point. "Now that I mention it, where is Pupul anyway? Haven't seen the kid all day, and neither has Scorpion or Kat." Isaac brought up.

Jumping onto the next set of crates, the God of War attempted to smash them open with his hammer. All while dodging the cakes from Sackboy. Kratos didn't bother risking the chance of him jumping over a Level One or running away from it, and neither did his foe. They both knew it was better to build up.

But while Sackboy preferred his Level Two, Kratos wanted to get two kills in a row quickly with his 'Rage of the Gods'. Such an attack would require more build-up of AP, but it was better than his foe dodging the other attacks. But since he was known for being 'overpowered', it would be a simple task.

The only thing he had to do was not let Sackboy gain points before him like the past few times. Each time the living being of stuffing was even close to it, Kratos grabbed hold and rammed him straight to the edges. And when he fell down, more attacks followed up to gain more AP.

Already at Level Two, Kratos didn't stop at all until his opponent dodged the spamming. Sackboy grabbed the warrior and threw him down, dropping an anvil onto his head. Taking the other power for himself, the fabric creature prepared his 'Coal Catastrophe'.

Running away from it ended up being useless for Kratos when he reached the dead end part of the 'Stowaways'. The coals dropped right onto him. "Aw no! Kratos, make a come back and win this! Don't even let him get two points!" Drake was becoming more agitated each time Sackboy made a move.

Even when he respawned, the doll began using all of his materials to trap Kratos again. Instead the God of War was on the opposite side and aiming his bow to strike Sackboy from a distance, then follow up with his blades pulling him over for a combo and very fast AP gaining.

Successfully, the Level Three was reached. Yelling out in fury, the God Armor covering his body and making Kratos become larger, he chased right after Sackboy. Firing projectiles from the Blade of Olympus, the creature exploded into shapes.

Chased down to where he would return to and recover, Kratos didn't hesitate at all and slashed at the doll. The meter ran out for him. It wasn't like his rival, who could get three kills in a row because of it being long-range. The Ghost of Sparta was not as fast with the attacks like Sweet Tooth, but two points was enough for now.

Getting Sackboy caught off-guard for a Level One would make the fight in Kratos' favor. One continued to throw the other around, back and forth like volleyballs. It continued to anger the God of War, seeing the stuffed creature reach Level Two again.

Quickly throwing the doll downwards to take the large amounts of AP, Sackboy responded while his opponent wasn't looking with 'Costume Clash'. He changed into his custom PaRappa skin, jumping upward at Kratos with his skateboard. This tied the score until one of them got a final kill.

Neither of them paid attention to the hazards or the background. It was barely a threat in the slightest. Sackboy tried to stay away from his foe, firing cake in multiple direction, even in the air.

... Then realizing that gravity was taking it's toll. Sackboy attempted to shoot cake or a berry to the edge of the trucks, but to no avail. Returning made amount of AP flicker out of him, while the stuffed toy was immobilized for a moment. Kratos took his chance.

"Hades awaits you!" He charged at Sackboy with the Blade of Olympus, the 'Divine Fury' hit. Kratos had won the battle, letting out a battle cry. Nathan Drake yelled out in his victory along with him, startling those around the treasure hunter.

Uni rang the bell and restored the arena to normal. "Our winner everyone!… No surprise, huh?" Everyone began laughing, Kratos chose to ignore it this time as Sackboy returned. "Alright then! We got out new stages in, perfect for our next match-up! Captain Blasto and Dart Feld!" Drake stopped his cheering and laughing, handing the popcorn to Isaac Clarke.

"Mind holding onto this for me? It's urgent! I gotta look for Cole!" He got right out of his seat, passing through PJ Berri and Ms. Saffron who were equally confused. "And Noire, if I can find both of them, maybe there's still time to question Dart's antics!"

Withdrawing his blades, Kratos was ready to leave, stopped by someone poking his leg. "What is it you trouble me for, creature?" Sackboy seemed upset. Not only because he lost thus ruining his wish of everyone being pleased, but noticed that his opponent was never pleased with anything.

Trying his best to understand Sackboy was difficult. "I'm not sure what you're trying to say, other than the fact you are sore about the loss. Defeating all of you is the only thing I care about. It brings me closer to my ideal world!" Flinching, the doll continued to make faces, or use a small Sackbot as an example.

"Do… I care about any of you? No." Sackboy frowned, changing his costume into Scorpion's. "He's different, and so is his rival. The only thing that can change my heart is meeting the innocent who remind of my family, and hoping the same fate given to me doesn't come to them." Kratos moved on, turned away from him.

Continuing to pester him, Sackboy changed his own costume and then put one on the Sackbot, tugging at Kratos again. "What?!" Peering down, he saw the two small beings cling onto his leg lovingly, then looked right up to Kratos. "Do I consider you all of you family?"

Not wishing to listen anymore, he kicked Sackboy and the small robot off of him. "No! Didn't the first part make any sense to you? I care for no one here! Just my goal to reach the top!" Kratos was gone after that. With an expression of complete sadness, the doll left the arena.

* * *

"It comes from Polygon Man, but he's sealed away. The only way for one to get these is going to where he once was. But that doesn't explain how or why Dart would be impaling these into anyone who goes against him." Noire removed her glasses, handing the analysis and comparison to Cole.

Nathan Drake instantly busted through. "Yo! Noire! You gotta stop studying and get your sister to stop that fight between Dart and Blasto already! The guy lost his voice, he doesn't need his life energy sapped away too!"

She just let out a relapsed sigh at Drake. "There's nothing I can do right now, it's too late. It would rouse suspicion, better to play it safe by waiting for his match-up to end. As much as I don't want Captain Blasto being injured like the others who went up to Dart." Cole realized something from that last sentence, and it bothered him a little.

"Noire, do you remember Dart's first match-up?" She shuddered when Cole mentioned that fight. "When he fought the other me, Evil Cole never got hurt. Dart only went overboard with his scoring. Back then I just brushed it off as an accident. Is there something you know?"

Only silence filled the room, Noire trembled a bit. "I guess it had to come to this? The truth about Evil Cole? Very well. He cannot be affected by any of the the crystals that come from Polygon Man. Because the both of them originate from a similar material... One that I created by myself." Swallowing, the goddess stared back at the two men.

Both of them had blank faces. "I used that material to create two things. One was Polygon Man, one who I wanted to be the mascot of Sony. The idea was rejected quickly, so I put him away for a long while. I used the remaining powers to create a clone of you. For the path you didn't choose, I gave the beast a new life and body.

"And that life went exactly how I wanted it. It became Evil Cole, the one that chose the other side. Who gained different powers, aura, and morality from you. Unlike you two and the others, I had to make Polygon Man and 'the Beast' by scratch and without help." Drake's mouth nearly hit the floor, Cole was just wide-eyed.

Stuttering, Nate followed up with that. "W-whoa, wait, wait… To shorten it, P-Man and other Cole come from the same thing and person. Which means-"

"They're brothers. Half-brothers to be perhaps more precise with my two creations."

"But why would you even revive 'the Beast' into a clone of my body?!" Cole objected.

"In case anything happened. Such as Polygon Man breaking from the first seal when I put him away, I knew he would be useful."

"And you never told-"

"Polygon Man always knew that yes. I'm his mother and that he's partly related to Evil Cole MacGrath. The latter I never told, I was afraid he would freak out... But, now that

I told you, you're probably going to tell him, aren't you?"

Afterwards, they both stared at each other.

* * *

**((Call back to the Christmas story once again… **

**And as what Isaac said to Radec, it was that if he kept bothering Compa, a certain someone would get mad…**

**Oh, also called him "old man". Usually an insult you throw at Heihachi.))**


End file.
